The Collection (Of Smut)
by Baconicon13
Summary: POKEMON. SMUT. COLLECTION. WHAT MORE CAN YOU ASK FOR? Here is a collection of Pokémon smut stories that sticks out due to it's awesomeness! Send in your requests anytime, it's gonna get smutty. ANY PAIRINGS ALLOWED.
1. M Lucario x F Zoroark

A/N: Heeey guys. Well, I've been here in Fanfiction for a long time, but only now have I tried the writing gig. Might as well try it out, yea?

Anyways, I went for the classic smutty collections because 1. Smut is awesome and 2. Collections are awesome. I might not be that good or whatever, but imma just gonna try this shit out. So here's chapter 1 guys, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nobody fucking cares about disclaimers.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 1: M Lucario x F Zoroark

People say that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. If you put into consideration the experiences of Lucario, he'd tell you that this saying is complete bullshit.

He had one job as a pokemon bounty hunter: to kill. His targets were chosen by how much money he'd be paid. And being a super powerful and awesome pokemon, his job was usually done in ExtremeSpeed (literally and figuratively).

Except, of course, there was ALWAYS someone equal, or sometimes even better, than him when it comes to his job.

Conniving, deceitful, and deadly, Zoroark's strategy was... Different. She'd infuriate Lucario by simply shapeshifing into a sexy and slutty looking human babe and would walk right in the target location, batting her human eyelashes and would proceed to have her 'quality time' with the target. Ever watched that movie 'Naked Weapon'? Something like that, except Zoroark killed her target before any sort of body part came anywhere close to her treasure. And thus the style of Zoroark, a sleek smile on her face as she morphs back into her original fox form and scurries into the woods, another successful mission.

And the thing that really pissed Lucario off? She'd always seem to appear on a mission at the EXACT same place as Lucario. Same place, same target. Needless to say, Lucario was getting tired of it. Confrontation was imminent. He'll teach her a little bit of something called 'get your own game'.

Zoroark ran into the woods, a victorious smile on her face as another job was completed. So far, her style hadn't failed her yet. She ran faster, now going on all 4's, feeling the thrill of another victory she got to steal from that upstart Lucario and the thought of the cash she'd get as a rewa-

Suddenly, an intense blue orb-like projectile hit her square on the left side of her body, the force blasting her to a nearby tree. She cried out in pain, slumping onto the tree as she weakly looked up to see her attacker.

Lucario dropped down from an adjacent tree, smiling smugly as his Aura Sphere made it mark dead on. He casually walked up to Zoroark, who was trying to regain her senses. "Damn." she muttered. 'That was one hell of a shot. There's only one pokemon alive that can snipe like that'. Se thought grudgingly, looking up to see her suspicions confirmed. "Lucario". She growled. Lucario smiled, standing directly in front of her. She stood up fast, a mere 3 inches of air separating them. His cool blue gaze matched her steely dark eyes, contemplating.

"What do YOU want?" she growled, preparing a shadow claw on her left hand. Her black 'hair' waved aimlessly in the wind, the purple ring/ponytail glowing purple.

Lucario growled and used his aura to slam her to another tree, causing her to yelp in pain and surprise as her hands were tied above her head by aura binds, helpless.

She looked at Lucario with rage. Trapped. She tried to break free from the chains, but that aura sphere really took a lot outta her.

"Ya know, I've had it with your crap, Zoroark". He said her name in disgust. She just continued to glare at his face.

"Snatching my kill from me, always walking around like you own the place, and to top it off it seems that the only missions you seem to do are the missions I seem to do. That's whats really getting to me". Lucario explained, his cool gaze turning into a harsh one.

Zoroark laughed a feminine laugh filled with venom. "Oh, so you're jealous, eh? Jealous that I do my job better than you. Jealous that my style trumps even your most cunning plans? Please, I'm hundreds of times better that you. You're pathetic at what you do, and killing me will do nothing about it." She wolfishly grinned at him, victorious. But all that vanished when she saw the look on Lucario's face.

It was a look of pure evil, a smile stretching across his jackal face. "Who said anything about killing you?"  
He said. Zoroark's eyes widened at what he was about to do. This vile male was gonna...  
And then she looked down.

What greeted her keen eyes was a massive 14 foot long, red, hard cock. It was gigantic. Pulsing and needy, Zoroark couldn't believe she only noticed it now. Lucario inched closer, using his aura to spread open her legs, eliciting a cry of dismay as her puffy fluffy wet lips came into view. She tried to close her legs and even tried to kick him, but to no avail. This was Lucario's zone now, and he'd teach this bitch a lesson in respect.

He rammed his fingers into her, brutally sliding into her pussy. She screamed and moaned, the feeling both intrusive and amazing at the same time. Lucario chuckled.

"Damn bitch I didnt expect you to be so tight. And so wet." he said, adding another finger into her, causing her to moan as her walls were stretched.

Zoroark arched her back, her head hitting the rough bark behind her. Fuck, it felt good. She moaned again, grinding onto his fingers as she came closer and closer to her clima-

Suddenly his fingers slid out of her with a slick pop! She cried out at the lack of fullness, looking up at him, panting and glaring.

Then suddenly her binds came off, her hands no longer held above her. She flexed her aching arms, looking over at Lucario with that usual coldness with a hint of confusion.

Lucario smirked and grabbed her waist, turning her around. Her position was now an interesting doggy style. Her claws went up to the tree for support, her rump high in the air. Perfect.

Zoroark looked back at Lucario, who smirked. He moved her bushy tail away, exposing her soft nether lips. He lined himself up, and slowly, oh so slowly, slipped into her. Long, throaty moans from both sides, Lucario's moan being deeper than his 'rival'. Inch after inch, Lucario took his time, teasing her. Until Zoroark couldn't take it anymore. "JUST DO IT, you motherfucker!" she screamed, and with that, Lucario started to get the show on the road. For real.

He slammed into her, all 14 inches of holy dick. He groaned in ecstasy, immense waves of pleasure engulfing his body. He pulled out, and slammed into her again. Thrusting like a maniac, the pleasurable screams of Zoroark underneath him tuning him on even further making him thrust harder and faster.

He moaned a low moan. "Yes, who's the boss now?" Lucario leaned onto her and whispered into her ear, grabbing her waist to steady himself and continue thrusting faster and faster.

Zoroark could hardly form words. The experience was too awesome, filled with lust and heat. She screamed in lust, her eyes half-lidded and using her hips to grind herself upon Lucario's cock even harder. The feeling of big cock inside her was unexplainable, it was just immensely satisfying. Her tounge lolled out of her mouth as she arched her back and moaned loud into the heavens.

Lucario slammed into her harder, this time stopping. His entire cock buried inside her. Zoroark whined at the loss of movement and looked back at him with a sultry smile and lust-filled eyes.

Lucario groped her ass, eliciting a yelp from Zoroark. "I think I asked you a question, bitch." he said, slowly pulling out of her, causing her to moan quietly.

Then he pulled out halfway and slammed his entire meat back into her, his rage and lust exploding into harsh, crazy thrusts as he fucked her raw. "WHO'S (thrust) THE (thrust) BOSS (thrust) NOW!? (thrust thrust thrust)" Lucario roared, not giving a damn if anyone heard them.

Zoroark screamed in pure bliss, her eyes watering and her resolve crumbling as lust and pleasure filled her mind completely. Her claws scratched the bark, cracking it. She screamed again, saying: "You are! You're the boss! You're the best in everything and I live to serve as your personal fuck toy!" she screamed one more time, this time cumming all over Lucario's cock, drenching his cock and excess cum dripping down Zoroark's legs.

This made Lucario fuck her faster, becoming a blur as he interestingly used ExtremeSpeed to further speed up his thrusts. It was a wonder Zoroark didn't break from such a godly force of cock ramming into her 52 times per second.

"That's right bitch, what do you want? Tell me what you fucking want!" Lucario growled out again.

Zoroark shuddered, feeling yet ANOTHER orgasm build up inside her. "I w-want your f-fucking big dick inside me and I want you to f-fuck me out of my s-senses!" she spluttered, able to say a string of sentences before succumbing to babbling incoherent nonsense once more.

Lucario felt his balls tighten, the immense feeling of release overcoming his body as he slammed into her one last time before roaring out: "FUCK!" before ejecting his essence into her. Jet after jet of sperm spilling into her womb. Zoroark screamed in ecstasy, releasing her own juices upon the floor and his still hard cock.

Lucario slowly pulled out, his stream of cum not even faltering as he slipped out of her and started spraying his jizz all over her body. Her face, her hair, her back, legs, and arms. In a matter of seconds, she was covered in white.

Zoroark panted heavily, the after-sex vibe settling upon both of them.

Lucario slowly let go of her, letting her slump upon the tree. She was panting, looking up at him with tired eyes. Lucario was also tired, but he smiled. Using his aura manipulation, he boosted his stamina, making him hard, horny, and ready to go again. He grinned and smacked Zoroark's ass, causing her to jump and yelp in surprise. She thought it was already over. She looked back at Lucario, a mix of fear and anticipation on her eyes as she adjusted her grip on the bark. He smirked and positioned himself at her back entrance, ready to fuck her raw once more.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend, they say. Guess the enemy of my enemy can also be my sex buddy.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 1, done! Yea, two classic characters, but tell me guys, have y'all actually seen an M Lucario x F Zoroark fic? I think not! If there is, please tell me where to find such.

If you want to send in any suggestions for future chappies, then just write em down in the reviews and I'll make it work (hopefully).

Until next time guys, review, don't review, I don't really give a shit.

Baaaiii. 


	2. Steven x Jasmine

A/N: Woo! Hey guys. Not much to say, really. Just gonna write.

And yes, my pairings are actually a bit... Different. But lemme tell y'all right now: That's the way I like it! Haha.

So enjoy guys. Send in yo requests anytime!

Disclaimer: Do the Pokemon creators read these Fanfics? Cuz if they do, then damn.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 2: Steven x Jasmine

Steven sighed. These meetings never ceased to bore him. Although the gathering of gym leaders, elite four, and champions (even the newly retired ones), seemed to be all fun and cool, frankly, it wasn't.

It had been 3 hours since the meeting came to a close, but of course there had to be some sort of after party after said meeting. And with parties came booze. And with booze came comical stupidity.

Not Steven though. He'd want to keep his dignity. He was on a table quite far from the action, where the heavy sounds and lights were at it's max. He'd want to stay away from that crap until the duration of this "meeting". He couldn't even leave because technically the meeting didnt end until AFTER the party. Which pretty much sucked for people like Steven. He just took another sip of his drink and checked his watch. 12:45. Fuck. The meeting had was yet to come to a close, and truthfully Steven was starting to just bail when suddenly a huge man in boots and a red cape came crashing into the chair next to him.

"Steven! Mah maaaan!" Lance yelled, obviously drunk beyond his wits. He was holding a giant bottle of scotch in his right hand, and his left hand was currently trying to wrap itself around Steven's shoulders. Steven moved one seat away.

"Dude", Lance drunkenly sounded, his eyes glazed and a stupid looking smile on his face. "I think I've just noticed how HOT the bitches are tonight". Lance made an exaggerated hand gesture. "WHOOO! I mean, dude, you see Cynthia and Diantha man? Fuck, man, they got some body!" Lance yelled once more, taking a sloppy drink from his scotch. He coughed a bit, then continued.

"Or what about that usually stoic Sabrina, eh? Damn bro put a lil bit of whisky in her and she's wilder than a Tauros in heat!". Lance coninued naming off random female gym leaders, even saying that he'd bang that bitch Clair one day, forgetting the fact that she was his cousin.

"What about you, man? Got any doll you gonna-" before Lance got to properly finish his sentence, his eyes suddenly rolled back into his head, and he slumped onto the table. Dead unconscious. Steven snorted. 'Thats what you get when you drink light then hard, dumb-ass.' Steven rose, just about completely sure he was gonna leave this hellhouse, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry. Just trying to avoid... All this." a soft, innocent voice said. Steven regained his senses to see a beautiful woman, somewhere around her early 20's, wearing her signature white summer dress.

It was Jasmine, gym leader of Olivine City, caring user of the impenetrable Steel type.

And she wasn't drunk.

"Well it's nice to see someone else that hasn't succumbed to this madness". Steven said. He wasn't really close to Jasmine, all he knew was that she was a Steel type user, just like him. This made him feel a certain... Companionship with her, knowing that Steel was their preferred choice of type.

She smiled at him before walking out the door. And without a second thought, Steven followed her. She was about to call a taxi, but then Steven called out.

"Hey, uh, this might seem a bot weird, but, can I, uh, it'll be my... Pleasure, to, umm, give you a ride home?" Steven said. Damn, he sucked when it came to girls.

Jasmine gave him an amused glance. But then she smiled and said "Alright then, Mr. Stone. And what sort of, ahem, travel shall we utilize this night?" she asked, head cocked to one side, a small smile playing on her lips.

Steven heated up, a bit taken aback by her sudden flirtatiousness. He didn't really care thought, it probably turned him on like fuck. He gulped and steeled himself (haha pun).

"We can ride Skarmory if you want, but we can also just teleport to Olivine." he said. The meeting was held in the Battle Frontier, but Steven didn't doubt that Metagross could easily teleport them to Johto with nothing more than a blink of an eye.

In the end they just flew there, taking in the sights and the scenery. They flew passed Alto Mare and within a few more minutes (Skarmory was abnormally fast), saw the light of Olivine Lighthouse. They landed directly in front of Olivine gym, both trainers getting off the steel bird. Steven called it back into it's ball and stood there with her.

Jasmine's body caught the moonlight perfectly, her white dress seeming more vibrant in the night. She looked up at him, and even though they only met approximately an our ago, Steven thought he had the greatest relationship with her.

"Thanks for the ride." she smiled, that same flirtatious glint in her eyes. 'Fuck' Steven thought. 'I thought this girl was shy...' he got jarred outta his thoughts when he saw Jasmine open her gym doors just a peep, gestured for Steven to follow her, and went inside. Steven immediately followed.

Well, so much for being shy.

~~~ΤΙΜΕ SΚΙΡ~~~

And there he was, his pants down and his cock standing straight up, getting sucked by a slutty girl who he thought was shy. He was sitting on a couch, his hands grabbing her beautiful brunette hair, urging her to suck faster.

Steven didn't even remember Joe he got into this situation. Just that Jasmine had thanked him for his generosity and that she needed to 'repay the favor'.

One thing led to another, and now Steven understood four things:

1\. Jasmine was just using her shyness as a facade to cover up her REAL personality.

2\. Steven was a lucky fuck.

3\. Jasmine knew how to suck cock, and

4\. This was gonna be a gooood night.

All this Steven processed as his huge cock was being sucked by the horny gym leader. He thrusted into her hot mouth, earning a moan from Jasmine. He pulled on her hair and groaned, arching his back against the couch. He thrusted faster, wanting to feel those tight lips encircle his cock even more.

Jasmine was a pro in the BJ department, and not many men knew it. That kid Ethan got to experience it long back, an also that Ash kid from the good ol days.

But they were only boys. Steven was a man, and an equally man-ish cock to prove it.

He shoved down hard into her mouth, Jasmine moaning sultrily as he felt his thick seed flow down her throat and into her stomach. Spicy. Her favorite flavor, too.

After his orgasmic explosion died down, he pulled out, his dick still hard and now glistening with Jasmine's saliva.

"Wow, uh, damn Jasmine, I, uh, heh, really. Wow." Steven was at a loss for words. Here he was, just ejaculating inside a hot gym leader he barely knew, his cock now glistening with her saliva, and fuck he didn't know what to think. Maybe it was because they were both steel type users, or maybe they were the only ones to stay sober in that drunken party, maybe it was-

Steven's thoughts were abruptly cut off when he felt Jasmine lower herself on him. His throbbing 12 inch monstrosity met her entrance, causing moans from the two. Jasmine steadily lowered herself upon him inch by inch, until she thought 'Fuck it' and slammed herself upon him.

Steven, the lucky bastard, groaned and held her bare hips. Oh yea, forgot to mention that Jasmine was already fully naked when she started sucking him off.

Her small but bountiful breasts were bouncing with every motion, going up and down and up and down on that meat.

Steven timed his upward thrusts with her drops, a wondrous sexual harmony between the two. He gripped Jasmine's hips tighter, thrusting faster into her tight velvety walls of beauty. She rode him nice and smooth, slamming down on him faster, her tits bouncing with every drop.

Jasmine moaned once more, overcome by the sensuality of his cock. He was bigger than that Ethan kid, and also a bit bigger than the Lighthouse Ampharos that she sometimes fucked. He felt his hands go up to her boobs, fondling and squeezing them with a sort of care. Her walls clenched around his cock, engulfing it in a vice-like state.

"Aaah shit, Jas! I'm... Fuck fuck fuck!" Steven growled as he suddenly flipped them both, Jasmine on her hands and knees, her knees balanced at the edge of the couch while Steven went primal and doggy-styled her pussy into oblivion.

Jasmine screamed in ecstasy, her orgasm rushing through her and drenching Steven's cock, which promptly made him go faster, eager for his own release. He slammed into her tight pussy, mercilessly thrusting 12 inches of hard meat into her.

Faster and faster, Jasmine's screams music to his ears. Her cries of "Fuck me faster!" and "Oh yes more!" urging Steven to give 3 more powerful thrusts until he slammed into her, ejecting his seed into her womb. He stayed in that position for a while, his head on her beautiful brown locks, inhaling her smell.

Steven slowly removed himself out of her. Jasmine fell on the couch, breathing heavily, Steven following her shortly, also panting from that wild sex.

A few minutes of silence between them, their sweat and love juices mingling and tarnishing the couch. Steven looked at Jasmine, who was looking at him with playful eyes.

"Round Two on the bed will start in... 10 seconds". She said, a seductive grin on her face. Steven's cock went full alert once more. He smiled.

"It's gonna start earlier than 10 seconds". He said. And he suddenly grabbed her, carrying her to the bedroom, where they'd continue with their passion until Round 6.

"Damn dude, how'd you cook up am aphrodisiac that strong?" the confused Lance asked.

Lucian smiled. He may be a Psychic, but he also excelled in fields of Chemistry. "I had help from a few people". He said, a twinkle behind his glasses. It was two nights after the 'meeting' and Lance along with a few other people who knew about the aphrodisiac, were reviewing the tape of their latest 'test subject', which was of course Jasmine.

They had mixed it in with a glass of water that had been served for her. And seeing as she drank the whole thing, the drug must've taken full effect.

"She fucked like a beast. That aphrodisiac is some potent stuff". said Volkner.

"I should use that shit on my wife. That'd make her waaaay more crazy in bed". Norman smiled, images of his naked wife making him get a lil bit excited.

Lucian replayed the video, and leaned back on his swivel chair. The other "members" of the group sat down on their own chairs, facing the mastermind. Lucian smiled.

"Alright guys, who should we drug next?" he asked, a sly smile on his face.

And then the members started screaming out the hottest ladies they could think of at the moment, wanting to see them get wild.

Another successful 'meeting', if you asked Lucian. They continued to debate on who to drug next for hours, until they had a unanimous decision.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

A decision I wont be revealing! Haha, bet that ending caught you guys off guard eh? It was real random too.

So there y'all have it folks. Chappie 2. Stick round, and send in yo requests.

Baaaiii. 


	3. M Lance Dragonite x F Cynthia Garchomp

A/N: Greetings, mah peeps. Yep, here we go again. On our awesome roller coaster ride of smut and other related topics.

One thing though: y'all better strap on tight and wear them safety goggles (like the rollercoaster in Ferrari World), cuz it's a pretty wild ride, haha.

Chapter 3 guys. Send in requests anytime. And please try and make it straight. No offense to yaoi and yuri, but writing straight is easier. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 3: Lance's Dragonite (M) x Cynthia's Garchomp (F)

Garchomp and Dragonite had a sort of frenemy relationship. Both their masters were Champions, and they were both the strongest member in each team. So naturally they'd often quarrel on who was stronger. And the only way to settle such a dispute was by good old fashioned battling.

It was a relaxed day in the Indigo Plateau. Not much challengers. Garchomp's trainer Cynthia came over an hour or so ago to 'visit' Lance. Both trainers released their Pokemon in the nearby fields and proceeded into the main building to do who knows what.

Their Pokemon were left to roam around and do whatever he hell they wanted for the rest of the day.

Immediately all the Pokemon went off to do their own shit. Lucario opted to train alone in the nearby woods while Milotic and Dragonaire were busy flirting with Gyarados. Charizard was gonna get 'busy' with Lance's two other female Dragonite's, Roserade and Togekiss were playing around in the nearby hill while Spiritomb left for the nearby town to scare some people.

That left Garchomp and Lance's main Dragonite.

Dragonite was just flexing and sitting around a completely different field, quite far off from the others, just chilling and minding his own business when a shadow flashed above him and a second later Garchomp stood before him.

"Aww, shit. I'm a wee bit lazy now, ya know?" Dragonite groaned. He was enjoying relaxing around he place, usually he didn't battle with anyone to save them from embarrassment, but Garchomp was a formidable foe, and he'd have to battle her sooner or later.

Garchomp swished her tail and took a few steps closer to him. Se was a bit smaller than Dragonite, but she knew she was faster. It's just that Dragonite knew ExtremeSpeed and she didn't. Stupid movesets.

"Get up, you lazy fat bastard. I'm gonna beat your ass good today". Garchomp smiled devilishly, flexing her arms and claws. She had a confident look in her eye, she'd beat this fat orange fuck so bad he'd be sulking for days.

The 'lazy fat bastard' part of her taunting really got Dragonite. He growled and stood up, cracking his knuckles. He wriggles his claws and cracked his neck, flexing his wings a bit to.

"Lemme put you back into your place then". Dragonite's eyes gleamed in a mix of amusement and seriousness. Garchomp narrowed her eyes. They both took separate sides of the field, eyeing one another with anticipation. Garchomp was in her battle stance, knees bent and claws at the ready, while Dragonite just looked at her and yawned a bit.

Seeing this, Garchomp roared and charged at her opponent, her fins on her elbows glowing a deep green. She was charging in for a Dragon Claw, hoping to slice that Dragonite's fat belly in half.

Dragonite closed his hand into a fist and readied himself. His hand started glowing white and before Garchomp could evade, an awesomely strong Mega Punch smashed into her face.

Garchomp flew back a good 10 yards before balancing herself on her feet once more. She growled and closed her eyes, focusing a bit. When she opened them, a surge of pure strength filled her core, her eyes turning a deep red.

'Fuck' Dragonite thought as she charged at him with a crazy strong Dragon Rush. 'Swords Dance'. She was speeding towards him like a speeding bullet, her entire body covered in green and blue energy as she rocketed towards him.

Dragonite inhaled a large amount of breath and blasted a crazy strong Hyper Beam at her. To his horror, she nimbly dodged it and slammed into him.

Dragonite lay flat on his back. That Dragon Rush really hurt. He wasn't a weak fuck Pokemon though. With a grunt, he stood up. Only to get a Stone Edge straight to the face.

Dragonite flew back, pummeled by the rocks slamming into him. He roared, and immediately dashed towards her, crashing through the rocks and hitting her with and impressive Aqua Tail + Aqua Jet combo, dealing moderate damage. She got blasted back a few feet by the water attacks, but she still stood. Only to get a charged up Dragon Pulse straight to the face.

Garchomp flew back, doing a flip in the air and landing on her stomach. She groaned in pain, using her claws to push her up and stand once more.

"Karma's a bitch, just like you". Dragonite grinned. Garchomp growled and tried a different tactic. She jumped and started digging into the dirt.

Dragonite spread his wings and immediately took flight. He cleared the floor and took to the skies. Hovering a good 30 feet above the battlefield, he looked down and tried to spot Garchomp. Nothing.

Than a wicked roar let loose directly behind him as Garchomp materialized behind a cloud and used Outrage straight to his face.

Pain exploded in Dragonite, he felt himself fall before crashing into the pavement, nearly losing consciousness. Garchomp glided down next to him, a victorious grin on her face. Dragonite merely groaned in defeat, his face still eating dirt.

"I win". She said proudly, before promptly helping him up to get him to the Pokemon Centre.

4 Hours Later

"How the hell did you get behind me?" Dragonite asked. He was now fully healed and He and Garchomp were standing at the foot of a cliff, overlooking Indigo Plateau at its best. The sun was setting and both of them just wanted to chat.

"Dug till I got outta your sight, emerged, took flight, and slammed you outta the clouds". Garchomp grinned at Dragonite's dumb-assery. Dragonite shook his head and murmured to himself, feeling like a dillweed for falling (literally) for Garchomp's simple yet cunning plan.

"I feel kinda sorry for you, strongest Pokemon of all time." Garchomp drawled insultingly. "I thought you'd put up a better fight."

Dragonite growled under his breath and looked out into the horizon. The sun was going down, making the shadows dim and the area to get a lil bit more crimson.

"I should probably make it up to you after beating your ass up so badly". Garchomp suddenvy said. Dragonite looked at her suspiciously until her dragon maw met his.

Dragonite's eyes widened. Fuck, this was hot. Their kiss lasted only seconds, but when it ended, he was already at attention, his angry red cock standing to meet the breeze.

Garchomp eyed it hungrily. She bent down and started to suck. Dragonite growled a bit and leaned back on a nearby tree. She sucked good.

Garchomp wasnt really a fan of foreplay, so she removed her mouth with an audible Pop! And turned around, presenting herself to the horny Dragon.

"I'm all yours, big boy". She smiled lustfully at him, shaking her ass suggestively. He growled and stood up. He grabbed her hips and shoved his meat inside her fully.

A tight fit was all Dragonite could say when it came (haha, pun) to the topic of Garchomp and her pussy. Seconds after slamming into her, her womanhood wrapped around his draconic cock and squeezed it for all it's worth. Oozing pre, Dragonite started rapidly slamming in and out of her. It was a natural dragon instinct. All dragons liked it rough.

Garchomp screamed in ecstasy. "DRAGONITE YOU'RE SO BIG!" she screamed, panting hard, claws scraping the dirt beneath her as she submitted to the other dragon.

Dragonite loved the sounds of her pleasure. It did nothing but spur him to slam into her harder and faster.

And harder and faster is exactly what he did.

Slamming in and out at amazing speeds, Dragonite grasped her hips tighter, shoving his manliness into her aching pussy.

Garchomp closed her eyes and screamed once more. All she could do was scream, beg, and moan as Dragonite completely dominated her. It felt so wrong- a proud dragon like her with a submission kink in her. Fuck that, man. It felt so good. She screamed again, climaxing and drenching Dragonite's cock as she was pounded raw doggy-style. Another climax was building inside her, her formulate only seeming to double as the massive cock of Dragonite invaded her tightness in every way.

"Take it, bitch! You love being dominated by me and my cock, dont ya?" Dragonite panted, slamming into her with speeds that could match a Ninjask (which was the fastest Non-Legendary and Non-MegaEvolution Pokemon). The only thing in his mind was: Fuck this Garchomp good. And so he did. With relish. "Who loves my cock?" Dragonite asked, rutting her out of her wits.

"Me! I love your big, fat cock inside me!" Garchomp moaned like a bitch in heat (even though she WASN'T in heat). Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth, panting like a dragon whore.

In fact, it seemed that ALL of Cynthia's and Lance's POKEMON were having the time of their lives, some with each other and some on their own. Cynthia's Lucario was currently balls deep in a horny Loppuny's ass, slamming into her like a pro. Milotic and Dragonaire were being dominated by Lance's Gyarados while Lance's two Female Dragonite's were also being fucked outta their minds by Charizard. Roserade and Togekiss were getting fucked by a wild Gallade and Hawlucha (dafuq was a Hawlucha doing in Kanto?), both of Cybthia's Pokemon screaming in pleasure as they were dominated by the wild Pokemon. Even Spiritomb was getting in on the action, as he was currently shoving three shadowy tentacles up a Nurse Joy's ass and three more shadowy tentacles up an Officer Jenny's vagina. Spiritomb caught them licking each other in a back alley, so he thought he'd lend a hand (or tentacle, in this case).

The whole Plateau seemed to be having sex, but none more amazing than Dragonite and Garchomp.

Dragonite roared for the whole Plateau to hear, and slammed one more time into Garchomp's pussy, both climaxing. Garchomp whined as the feeling of sex and domination ebbed away, leaving only emptiness. Dragonite pulled out, only for him to shove his still erect 20 inch cock inside her ass. Garchomp screamed in absolute ecstasy.

As you can all guess, it was a LOOONG night for both of the two Champion's Pokemon. And basically ALL of their Pokemon.

Which is why, my friends, NEVER underestimate the Indigo Plateau. It's got more than one ways to make you go crazy. (ehehehe).

ΩΩΩΩΩ

And that ends it. I liked the part where ALL of the Champions Pokemon got into the fun.

Anyways, review and send me your request, guys! I'll be waiting... Watching.

Naw just kidding. But if you wanna see a pairing of your fantasies, just request. I'll make it work.

Baaaiii. 


	4. Red x Leaf x Charizard x Pikachu

A/N: Wassup guys. All right, here be Chappie 4. Not much to say, ya know?

Oh yea! Chappie 4 is a lil bit on the dark rape side, so prepare.

Send yo requests and stuff.

Disclaimer: I claim to disclaim.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 4: Red x Leaf x Pikachu x Charizard

Leaf watched in horror as her trusty Venusaur gave a pained cry and slumped onto the snowy ground, out cold. Her opponent smiled wryly, his Charizard roaring in victory. The snowy environment didn't really do her Venusaur any favors, as did the never ending hailstorm that doomed the top of this snowy peak. The other trainer's Charizard didn't even seem fazed by the hail, as if trained not to. It was probably the second strongest Pokemon on his team, next to that little Pikachu, who was currently on the other trainer's shoulder just like good times.

But alas, who was this "other trainer"?

It was, of course, Red. Supposedly the strongest trainer on the planet, rumors say that in his entire Pokemon career, he's been beaten only once by a certain Ethan fellow. But even that couldn't have been confirmed, because right after he supposedly bested Red, he vanished to who knows where. But still it stands, Red was probably the most powerful trainer there ever was.

Leaf put up a good fight, really. She managed to take out his Lapras, Snolax, and even his Blastoise before getting swept by his Charizard. Huh. Figures.

So there they were now, on the snowy peak of Mt. Silver, staring each other down. Leaf hastily withdrew Venusaur and pulled out her cash, ready to pay a probably high ass amount of cash. When she looked up though, Red was inches away from her face. She stiffened. Damn, her old friend moved fast.

"It's nice to see you again, Leaf". He mumbled. His trademark cap covered his eyes, while his jacket/vest billowed in the wind. Truth be told, Mt. Silver wasn't that cold compared to the other places Leaf has visited, the hail and snow deceptively making it seem like a frozen wasteland. But it kinda wasn't. Don't get it wrong, Mt. Silver was probably the most dangerous and deadliest landmark in all the regions.

Leaf looked up at him. He had aged well during his years of solitude. He looked more manlike and mature. She, on he other hand, had gotten WAAAAY sexier and attractive. This made Red smile.

"So, how's it been going?" Leaf asked.

"Good, good. Actually, Im glad you come up here. Its been a while". He said, a small smile playing on his lips. Leaf got a questioning look in her eyes, wondering. The stories say that when you lost to Red, you had to pay an insane amount of money, promise to not tell noone he was up here (it wasn't really a secret anymore), then Red would tell his Charizard to bring em down to the foot of the mountain. Simple.

But there had been stories. Darker stories. Stories of brave female trainers who stepped up to thaw challenge to take the master trainer down, only to fail miserably. They would be deposited by the Charizard, who was smiling nonchalantly, and they'd look... Different. The girls shivered, as if traumatized by something, or someone, at the top. Leaf had heard that her good friend Lyra had once went up the mountain to take on Red, only to come back shaken, her clothes ripped and her eyes wide with fear. Sure there were rumors, but due to the fact that Lyra never once spoke about the incident, it was all merely speculation. Speculation that quickly got vetoed into nothing but a load of crap.

But seeing Red in front of her as he looked into her eyes, his own eyes dark with malice and a wicked grin on his face, Leaf connected the dots.

And for the second time in a span of five minutes, her eyes widened in realization as she looked upon him in horror. She started to back away, but then Se bumped into the strong belly of Charizard. She looked up at him in shock before her hands were tied behind her back by one arm of Charizard, the other clamping her sexy legs together. Red smiled.

"Take her into the cave." he said, eyes filled with evil. Leaf shuddered in fear.

They reached the cave/house of Red, a pretty big place. Not getting much detail of her surroundings, Leaf was thrown onto a nearby bed, shrieking in pain. Charizard pinned her hands back, while her legs kicked wildly.

"Let me go!" she screamed. Red only smiled. He started to undo his pants, slipping them off and removed his jacket and hat, revealing a red shirt and his messy black hair. His Pikachu was at the side, grinning. Red grinned as well.

"Hey Pikachu, make her a lil more submissive, eh?" Red chuckled as Pikachu hit her with a low leveled Thunder Wave, paralyzing her into submission. Red nodded to Charizard, who used his claws to rip of her skirt, revealing sexy black sports shorts underneath, which Charizard quickly ripped off to, revealing her silky white panties. She moaned softly, the paralysis severely disfunctioning her speech. Pikachu removed her sneakers and socks while Charizard ripped off all of her top clothing, leaving her in only a bra and panties. Red smiled, his cock aching in delight. His old friend was fucking hot, and he'd dominate her till his hearts content. Or his cocks content. Either way worked.

Slowly, Red removed his boxers, revealing his throbbing 14 inch member. Leaf's eyes widened considerably. It was huge! She struggled to break free from the tight grip of Charizard, but due to the amazing strength of the fire type and also that she was paralyzed, it was pretty pathetic to watch. Charizard brought her down on her knees and hands, perfect doggy style. Red glided to her front, his cock inches away from her face. She stared at it fearfully before hearing her panties getting ripped, exposing her wet pussy to the air. Charizard grinned and slowly got into position, his 18 inch dragon meat now at full display. Leaf's eyes widened in shock. She was gonna get double raped. She glanced to her left to see Pikachu stroking his 9 inch cock, giving her a look that said, 'it'll be my turn in a while'. Fuck.

Red laughed. "Yep Leaf, the rumors are true. I don't get money from the ladies that dare challenge me. I take something even better. If you know what I mean". Red chuckled. Of course she knew what he meant. Red just raped the girls that came up here once they lost, satisfying his needs.

Leaf struggled again even though she was already subjected to her fate. Red grabbed her luscious hair as Charizard positioned himself at her entrance, grabbing her hips to steady himself. Leaf looked on helplessly, a small pleading look in her eyes. Red smiled. How cute.

And with that, as if perfectly coordinated, Red slammed his cock into her hot mouth while at the same time Charizard ALSO slammed his meat inside her cunt.

Leaf screamed in pain, feeling the two intruders... Intrude on her scared areas. She started to struggle, but once again failed to accomplish anything due to her weakened state.

Red was gripping her hair, thrusting his meat inside her hot mouth, slamming his cock inside it, casing Leaf to choke and saliva to drip down. Her screams were muffled by the giant organ inside lodged in her throat while Charizard was busy pumping his dragon cock in and out of the girl's pussy, which was pretty wet despite the fact that Leaf was getting raped... Hehe.

Pikachu was stroking his tender dick, watching as his master claimed his little bitch's throat while his best bro Charizard was currently dominating her sacred area. The bed didn't seem to be affected from the force of the fucking, seeing as Charizard was pretty heavy, but that was because the bed was reinforced for these sorts of things.

Red groaned loudly, loving the feeling of another tight hot mouth to fuck. It had been a while since he had a good fuck, the last one was three months ago, and to say that Red was frustrated was a huge understatement. He needed relief, and he was gonna get it from his childhood friend turned rape victim.

Charizard growled, picking up his speed, his dick twitching in pleasure. His pace turned into crazy, wild thrusts as his balls tightened, eager for release. He slammed into her, causing Leaf to cry out in pain, her cries muffled by Red's dick. Charizard gripped her hips harder, drawing a small amount of blood, and roared out. 'Damn this bitch is tight' he thought, tongue lolling out as lust overcame him. He was pumping into her so fast, Leaf was afraid she might break. Charizard tripled his efforts, release imminent.

Red was enjoying his time, roughly penetrating Leaf's mouth, bottoming out on her mouth as his fat cock penetrated her orifice deeper and deeper until he felt his balls clench, causing him to groan.

Leaf was still crying in pain and fear. 'This can't be happening' she thought. 'I thought they were my friends.' All this came rushing through her mind when suddenly she felt Red's grip on her hair tighten and Red sending jagged plunges down her throat, ejecting his cum inside her. At the same time Charizard slammer deep into her and roared loudly, gripping her hips. She felt his hot sticky cum invade her dripping pussy, hot and invading, while she was forced to swallow Red's thick seed. This lasted for some time before Red pulled out of her mouth and started spraying her face with his cum. He felt Charizard doing the same, pulling out and splashing the rest of his sticky dragon seed all over her ass, hips and legs while Red's cum went all over her face, hair and boobies.

Leaf was panting hard, her tongue lolling out as she tried to catch her breath, globs of opaque white cum all over her face and in her hair. Red was panting, his still hard cock swaying in front of her face. Red noticed that Leaf still had her bra on and quickly ripped it off, exposing her titties to the air.

"That was some pretty good shit. Don't you think so Char?" Red laughed. Charizard grinned wide and admired his work. Leaf's ass was coated with a nice layer of his seed and was dripping all over her ass cheeks. Pikachu was panting in need, his cock throbbing. He needed some tight pussy to sate his desires. Oh, look. A tight bitch right in front of his face. How convenient. Hehe.

Charizard moved out of the way, Pikachu taking his place. Red grinned maliciously. Time for Round 2.

Pikachu got on top of Leaf's body (which was still in doggy style position), his cock poking at her back entrance. Feeling this, Leaf immediately perked up. "NOOOO! PLEASE NOT THERE!" she screamed. She was never a fan of anal. Red chuckled at her cries and positioned himself under her, his cock brushing her walls. Red stared straight at her eyes as Pikachu started to sink slowly into her ass, moaning at the incredible tightness, Charizard's cum acting as lubricant for easier access. Charizard grinned from the sidelines. Yep, he did a good job.

Leaf had tears on her face, fatigued and violated, she just wanted it to end. She was one o the best trainers ever, and here she was getting raped. She'd be humiliated and degraded. She just wanted to die and get over with it.

Red slammed into her from below, grabbing her hips and sinking into her. She cried out, but was muffler when Red kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue inside, tasting his seed and her saliva. Good combination. One of his hands came up to knead her breasts while his other grabbed her hips to steady himself while he thrusted into her, also pushing her onto his dick. The velvety tight walls of her pussy clasped around Red's cock, making him groan into her mouth.

Pikachu was slamming in and out of Leaf's ass, holding onto her curves for support. Her backdoor was so tight, Pikachu was elated. He sped up, sending small shocks with every thrust. Covered in cum and getting mercilessly fucked, Leaf had given up on all hope. This was what has become of her. A sad, dead husk of her former self.

Red stopped abusing her mouth with his own to groan into her ear. "Yessss, you like this shit hmmm bitch?" he hissed. He slammed up into her in tandem with her hips slamming down upon his cock. "You're so fucking tight you little whore! I think I'll make you my bitch!" he growled, speed increasing. Leaf just took it, her cries died within her, a dead look in her eyes.

Pikachu was roughly pistoning in and out of her so fast, his electrical shocks sending spasms through Leaf's body. His cock was sparking and Pikachu thrusted faster, his teeth grit in concentration with only one thing in mind: To fuck this slut to oblivion. He growled and picked up his pace, eager for release.

Red was panting and swearing profusely as he slammed into her with so much force Leaf shook with his motions. She cried out again, her ass and pussy being violated to no extent. Tears were streaming down her face as Red and Pikachu neared their inevitable climax.

And climax they did. Pikachu slammed into her one more time, sending a weak electrical current rushing through her as his painfully charged semen filled her anal canal. Pikachu groaned in bliss as he bottomed out in her. Red slammed into her a final time before screaming out: FUUUCK! And cumming inside her, slamming himself inside her and ejecting his cum inside her. Lead screamed in pain as the raping overtook her.

It took a while for them to bottom out, but Red finally pulled out and sat on the other side of the bed, his cock slick with juices. Pikachu slipped out of her as well, panting.

"Damn, that was some good shit, eh guys?" Red panted, grinning wildly. Pikachu just nodded, his eyes drooping. Charizard was jerking off the whole time and went over to Leaf's cum covered body, blowing his load all over her back and body. A fitting finish.

Leaf slumped on the bed, covered in cum, her three holes stretched and violated. She was unconscious, tired from the crying and violation of her body.

After a few more minutes, Red stood up. He looked at both his Pokemon and chuckled.

"Well guys, I do believe we're keeping this little slut for future purposes, eh?" Red grinned, causing Charizard to grin a toothy grin and for Pikachu to spark in happiness. It was agreed.

Just then they heard a voice from outside. Red raised an eyebrow, putting on his clothes and returning his Charizard. Pikachu's ears perked up as he jumped on Red's shoulder before they headed out.

In the snowy expanse, Red noticed something that made him smile in delight. 'Well I'll be damned' he thought as Pikachu smiled evilly.

"I'm Dawn and I challenge you to a battle!" The girl, now identified as Dawn, yelled, readying a Pokeball.

'Two in one day.' Red grinned.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

A/N: Whee! We're done! Yep, pretty good rape fic, hehe.

And now that's done, I'm outta here!

Baaaiii. 


	5. OC x M Mightyena x F Houndoom

A/N: Well, I got this idea from a few of mah first reviewers, who I will mention later below. I actually combined two of the requests to make it less of a hassle, so points for me, ehehehe.

It's either awesome genius or unabashed laziness. I'd go for the former.

Well guys, Chappie 5 is here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon... (Starts laughing hysterically)

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 5: M Mightyena x F OC X F Houndoom

Mightyena licked his canines, bored. His mistress was out in town to get some groceries, so he was left in the house with no company except that Houndoom bitch that mistress brought in not so long ago. Before it was just him and her until one day mistress came in with that weird looking hell dog. And that was the day Mightyena's life coincidentally turned into hell. Pompous and bitchy, Houndoom sauntered inside like she owned the place.

And to make a long story short, they've hated each other since.

And today was no different. Mightyena was in one room, lazing around and chilling, while Houndoom was in a separate room doing who knows what. Both were waiting for their mistress and were doing separate things.

That is until Mightyena caught the scent.

It was sweet and delicious, heavy with pleasure and need. Mightyena's eyes gleamed. Female in heat. His day was about to get better. He got up from the bed he was lounging on and quickly followed the scent. It led him to a door. Mightyena growled in excitement before opening the door slightly, peering in. What he saw near shocked his eyeballs out of their sockets.

Houndoom was sitting on her back, her legs spread open. Her pointy demon tail was steadily going in and out of her wet, tight hole while she panted loudly, her tongue lolling out. Her tail was really working her pussy, pushing in and out of her weeping slit with vigor. She panted and moaned, her lust overcoming her entire being.

Mightyena caught one good whiff of her scent, and he knew he was a goner. He growled in excitement as his cock unsheathed itself, pulsing and needy to get buried in some tight vagina.

And with that thought, Mightyena executed his plan.

Houndoom was still pleasuring herself wildly, her tail sinking into her hot walls rapidly. She panted and growled in pleasure. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. Damn this heat! She needed a true male to dominate her and soothe the burn of her vagina with a nice, rough fuck. She imagined a fat, juicy cock penetrating her and sending her into lusty oblivion and joy. A nice, big male such as-

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here". A voice suddenly drawled. Houndoom gasped in surprise, her tail swifty moving out of her pussy but she was still in the same position. She looked at Mightyena, who was at the foot of the door, and whined. She smelled his musk, so strong and dominant. She wanted it so bad, so fucking bad.

"A bitch in heat". Mightyena growled out, slowly padding towards the bed and jumping on top of it, his eyes clouded with lust as he stared at Houndoom's exposed cunt, dripping with fluids, just begging to get fucked.

A small part of Houndoom's rational mind clicked in. 'What are you doing!' it screamed. 'This is your dickhead rival!'. Houndoom resisted the urge to ignore the voice and spoke.

"W-what the hell do YOU want?" she growled weakly, her pussy aching in need. All it wanted was a nice, fat cock to send it spiraling into lust filled fruition and end the ache of her nether regions.

Mightyena growled in lust and pinned her down, him on top of her, his cock brushing against her tight slit, causing both the moan in pleasure. The musk and heat smelled so good mixed together. Mightyena growled down at the smaller dog, grinning playfully as he grinder on her wet pussy. Houndoom moaned in lust, all reason getting thrown into the wind.

"You know what I want, bitch? I want a tight little pussy to bang until tomorrow. A submissive slut that will spread her legs wide and will let me rut the fucking daylights out of her until she'll be my sex slave for the rest of eternity". Mightyena growled out, grinding harder on her pussy, pre drenching her legs.

Houndoom whined and panted. "P-please, f-fuck me!" she whined. She needed relief. So much relief.

"Why not?" Mightyena growled as he slammed into her, balls deep, before roughly removing his cock, then slamming it again with twice as much force. Thrusting wildly, he growled in ecstasy as he fucked the hellhound clear out of her wits.

"Yes! Yes! YESSS!" Houndoom screamed in pleasure, the feeling of a thick cock violating her burning pussy sent her sky high.

Mightyena slammed into her with a wild pace, every inch of his 14 inch cock being squeezed by her tight walls. He groaned in bliss, a lust filled look in his eyes.

"More I need more!" Houndoom panted and screamed.

Mightyena grinned down at her, leaning forward and capturing her missue with his. They kissed passionately while Mightyena slammed his cock into her balls deep, causing Houndoom to moan into the kiss.

They separated for air, changing positions. Houndoom was on her forelegs, her ass and dripping womanhood high in the air as Mightyena mounted her and slammed into her hard, making her scream in pleasure, loving the roughness and the wild thrusts that made Houndoom shiver and pant in ecstasy. Her walls were dripping so bad, relief was the only thing she could think of. She howled Mightyena's name, beggin him to fuck her faster, harder, to make her his bitch for all eternity as she came loudly, her juices coating his meat and dripping down her legs while Mightyena carelessly fucked her with all his might (hehe, pun).

"Who do you belong to?" Mightyena suddenly asked, an evil glint in his eyes.

Houndoom turned red, her tongue lolling out as she looked over her shoulder at him. "W-what?" she panted.

Houndoom suddenly stopped slamming into her and stayed motionless, still buried deep in her. Houndoom whined in dismay and tried to grind on him, but was stopped when Mightyena grabbed her hips. "N-no..." Houndoom pleaded. She wanted the feeling of dominant fucking. Where did it go...?

"I said tell me who you fucking belong to NOW!" Mightyena roared, slamming back into her with so much force she nearly broke. She screamed in lust and bucked her hips in tandem to his thrusts.

"YOU! I belong to you! Master Mightyena is my one and only and I gladly spread my legs for him to enjoy and use my body whenever he wishes!" Houndoom screamed. She had just enlisted herself as Mightyena's sex slave, much to Mightyena's amusement. As reward, he fucked her faster, his balls slapping her puffy and sensitive cunt with every thrust.

While the two dogs were in the throes of passion, a girl unlocked the door of her small house and stepped inside, carrying a bag of groceries. She went on over to the kitchen and set them down, looking around he house.

*Where's Mightyena and Houndoom?* She thought, before she heard the sounds. Her eyes widened as the sounds of screaming and begging filled her ears, meaning only one thing: the two canines that she kept as company were, er, "bonding".

She smiled slyly. *Well, at least they're finally getting along*. She went up the stairs stealthily and peeked behind the first door, an unused guest room that she had turned into the dogs room for their usage. And what she saw made her eyes gleam in lust and her nether regions grow excited.

There she her her faithful dog Mightyena on top of Houndoom fucking her senses doggy-style, both panting and moaning. Houndoom was an obedient little whore and was screaming and begging for more, which led the human girl to realize that Houndoom was in heat. The girl chuckled. *Clever Mightyena. Using her heat to gain control*. She slipped into the room and stood at the edge of the bed, the nearby Pokemon Communicator making the dogs speech understandable.

"H-harder! Faster! Please, more!" Houndoom screamed in lust as she came all over the bed once more. The human grinned and brought a hand down to her wet sex, rubbing it slowly as she watched her pets fun each others brains out. That is until Mightyena turned his head and gave her a wicked grin.

"Mistress Renee, what a surprise". The black dog growled out, still slamming his cock into Houndoom's weeping vagina who really didn't give much of a crap that her Misteess was watching her getting dominated and fucked like a cheap slut. All Houndoom cared for at the moment was a thick, fat cock that would pound her till tomorrow.

The girl, now identified as Renee, smiled. "Why Mightyena, you're quite powerful. I might have you do me once you're done with Houndoom over there". She purred seductively, crawling onto the bed and licking Mightyena's furry balls from behind. Mightyena growled. Not one, but TWO bitches that begged for his cock, and in only one day? Hehe, he must've been imagining this.

Houndoom was still in her lust filled state, the fullness of being fucked with such a fat, veiny manly cock overwhelming her and sending her over the edge (again) as she came all over Mightyena's cock. Mightyena growled in pleasure. Her was rutting this bitch while the other bitch was sucking on his balls like they were meatballs or something (to an extent, they actually WERE technically meatballs, if you catchy drift, hehe). He knew he couldn't last longer, his cock was getting crazily over-stimulated. But alas, he tried to hold it in, wanting the feeling of great fucking to last as long as possible.

He failed.

With one more thrust and a loud howl, Mightyena emptied his seed into Houndoom, jets of his spunk entering her and filling her with pleasure as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came one more time before slumping onto the bed, unconscious.

Mightyena removed himself from Houndoom's violated cunt before turning around to see his Mistress spread out on the other side of the bed, face down ass up as she shaked her ass side to side, presenting herself to him. He growled in lust as he ripped her clothes off and slammed into her with no warning, no hesitation, just BOOM! And he was fucking her brains out. Renee gave a cry of lust as she was filled up. *Damn, Mightyena's huge!* she thought, screaming in ecstasy as she was being mercilessly fucked similar to what Houndoom was experiencing only minutes ago. Mightyena howled in lust.

"Yea, you like that? Being my second bitch? Who's the master?" Mightyena growled at her ear, rutting her hard an fast.

Renee groaned and gripped the sheets, her face grinding against the sheets every time Mightyena tharusted his thick meat inside her tight wet walls.

"Mightyena is the masteeer!" Renee screamed. In truth, he kinda was. The alpha of the house with two bitches to fuck, Mightyena was feeling pretty good.

He groaned as he fucked her faster, pre and juices mixing. "Yea, you want my cum? Fucking gonna make you full of my cum and gonna get your ass pregnant?"

What? Was that even possible? Last she checked, dog sperm and human egg didn't mix. But for now, she really didn't give a shit. She only cared about the sweet fucking being done to her by her pet dog.

The fucking with Houndoom made Mightyena's stamina go down a bit, but after nearly 10 minutes of thrusting in and out of his Mistress, hearing her beg for more and cum all over his already drenched cock multiple times, he was satisfied with his work. With another mighty thrust, he slammed into her and coated her insides with cum, fresh dog sperm invading her womb. Renee screamed once more and came again before slumping onto the bed, and just like Houndoom, drifted onto unconsciousness.

Mightyena was still panting as he laid down on the bed, his cock deflating and sheathing itself once more. He grinned at the two bitches that belonged to him now, their holes fill with his cum, and pups were going to enter the picture quite soon. And with that thought in mind, Mightyena drifted off to sleep.

5 MONTHS LATER

Mightyena smiled in joy as his three pups, one a female Mightyena and the two male Houndoom, ran around the field, laughing and playing. His mate sat next to him, nuzzling him affectionately. Mightyena turned his head to see his Mistress in a rocking chair nearby, holding and patting her pregnant belly as she looked at the scene as well.

Mightyena didn't expect it, but his Mistress turned sex slave actually DID get knocked up, and was die to give birth to more of Mightyena's kin.

Life was looking quite good. Mightyena smile contently ad laid his head back down on his paws as Houndoom nuzzled close.

*Yep* Houndoom thought, nuzzling Houndoom back. *Life was looking pretty damn good*.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

A/N: Aaaaaaand done! Whoo! That was quite cool, one of my longest Chappie's yet.

Shoutout to Sgt. M00re and SlashPrincessOfHell for requesting the pairings. Hope y'all liked it.

Well, since I'm done with this crap, time to bail! See you guys next Chappie and send in yo requests.

Baaaiii! 


	6. M Darkrai x F Cresselia

A/N: Greetings, fair readers. So, to business, shall we?

Sorry for the long-ass time it takes me to update, but at least the smut is good (I hope it is).

Yup, it's time for some legendary fun, hehe. Oh yea, I don't think this pairing was ever done before, so if I'm the first, then yay.

Chappie 6, fair readers. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: They really should give the legendaries genders. Meh.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 6: Darkrai x Cresselia

It was a cold, rainy day in Sinnoh. It seemed as if the storm engulfed the whole region, sending floods and heavy downpour upon the land. People were in their houses, waiting out the storm. Pokemon were also doing the same, staying in their dens and hiding from the harsh winds and strong rain. Even the water types, who were known to enjoy storms such as these, were hidden deep beneath the oceans in which they lived in. Truly, this storm was a monster and it seems that everyone just wanted to take cover.

But in a distant island, dark and filled with a gloomy air, there was a Pokemon. Alone in his cave, watching the storm in amusement. His white smoke-like "hair" was billowing in the wind, black shadowy smoke also coming out of his shoulders and billowing. His red jaws/necklace hid his mouth, which was curved into a smirk. His clawed hands were idly swaying and his shadowy tail billowing as well. His clear blue visible eye glancing amusingly at the crazy storm in front of him.

*Well, Groudon must've really pissed off Kyogre this time* Darkrai thought. He floated back deeper into his cave, hoping to just sleep through it all before he had to go and give nightmares to people. Well, what're you gonna do about it? It was his job.

He went deeper into the cave until he reached his den. He was about to hit the sack when he remembered something quite unpleasant.

"This is where you sleep? Huh. No wonder your face looks like shit everyday. This place is worse than a Muk's stomach right after it ate a Garbodor". A feminine voice taunted. Darkrai growled. Right.

"Would you want to sleep outside then? The trees would make a great shelter for your multicolored ass". He retorted.

The said feminine voice belonged to none other than his counterpart Cresselia. She had a swan-like body, her three crescent moonblades surrounding her body glinting in the cave. Her purple gem on top of her head shined bright and those two moon shaped appendages adorning the sides of her face made her look regal yet dangerous. Her long, slender neck arched back to glare at him, her paws placed directly above her chest. Her magenta eyes glared at her counterpart.

Darkrai would never admit it, but she looked sexy as hell when she glared at him.

And Cresselia would also never admit it, but she'd get very... Excited whenever Darkrai snapped back at her.

"Oh yeah? I could blast your ass halfway across this dump of an island you call your home". Cresselia growled, turning fully to meet Darkrai's glare. Darkrai scoffed.

"I'd like to see you try, bitch. You can't even kill a fucking Ratatta, weak little swan". Darkrai jeered, his normally calm physique broken as he glared daggers at the Lunar Moon Pokemon. They were face to face now, mere inches from each other's faces, when it happened. They crashed their lips together, both moaning loudly as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Darkrai pushed Cresselia down on his bed that he stole from the human houses that he visited, shoving two claws into her wet sex, causing her to cry out in pleasure into his mouth.

It was always like this between them. First they'd fight, and then they'd fuck. Angry sex. You know, to keep the stress down. Neither of them ever actually admitted to liking it, but it was a great way to stop them both from killing each other. Only few other legendaries and Pokemon knew of their constant... Procedure, but it sure as hell worked for the Lunar duo, seeing as they fought near constantly, both probably knowing where their fighting would end up in.

Darkrai fingered (or clawed) her mercilessly, his claws pushing in and out of Cresselia at a rapid pace. They broke the kiss, staring into each others eyes with some sort of lusty-hate glare as Darkrai slammed his claws into her slit faster, loving the feeling of how her walls tightened around his claws. Cresselia grinder against his claws, getting more worked up from the stimulation. She shivered and panted, not wanting to give in to lust and let this phantom bastard have his way with her.

"I-is that the best you got?" Cresselia taunted, still panting from the undeniably amazing feeling her body was going through.

Darkrai's one visible eye glowed in a menacing way before adding another finger into her, causing Cresselia to arch her neck and groan loudly. *Damn, the ghost has some hand talents* she thought, then inwardly smirked. *Probably because he jerks off all the time*.

Darkrai suddenly pulled out of her, causing Cresselia to whine in dismay as the feeling left her throbbing vagina. Juices leaked out of her cunt, staining the bed, while Darkrai licked his claws clean of her juices, lapping it up with his tongue. It tasted real good. If Darkrai had a chance to harvest enough of Cresselia's juices, he'd turn it into a drink that would surpass even Coke or Heineken's. It was THAT good.

Cresselia was still panting, her back on the bed when suddenly Darkrai lay down on the opposite side of the bed, revealing his gigantic schlong that poked out of the middle of his 'man skirt'. Cresselia eyed it hungrily. No matter how many times she's seen his 17.5 inch cock, all red and veiny and throbbing, she'd just be mesmerized all over again.

Heh. What a slut.

She got off her back and moved a bit closer to his cock. Eyeing it with lust, she opened her swan mouth/beak and took half of his cock inside, sucking and moaning, vibrating his dick in the process. Darkrai growled out as he grabbed her head, pushing her head down to inhale more of his cock. Cresselia whined as the tip of her snout hit his thin waist, all 17.5 inches currently jammed into her mouth. Due to her long neck, Se easily took in his dick. Darkrai grabbed her head for support while he stared to face fuck her. Removing around two-thirds of his big monster then slamming it back into her waiting mouth in an irregular speed that probably only legendaries could achieve, Darkrai was merciless, Cresselia could only moan around his cock and let her tongue lick a little bit of his manhood while her face got fucked harder and faster by the horny Pitch Black Pokemon. Going balls deep into her mouth with every thrust, Darkrai was enraptured by his counterpart's mouth. So tight and wet, but nothing would compare to her wet and sensitive pussy. He'd just finish up in her mouth and-

Darkrai groaned, feeling Cresselia's long tongue wrap around his cock, giving him a seductive look as Darkrai finally exploded in her mouth. Ropes of hot seed coated her mouth, Cresselia gladly gulping it all down before Darkrai pulled back, his cock popping out of her mouth while spraying more if his seed all over her face.

Darkrai panted, looking at Cresselia with a *That was pathetic* glance before pinning her down once again, her neck and head resting on his bed while her tail and pussy were high up in the air, presenting herself to him. Cresselia looked back at him with lust, her nether regions dripping with desire. She wanted some cock, right fucking now.

And cock she was given, as Darkrai slammed into her roughly, sending Cresselia into a dizzy world full of begging for more and panting like a slut while Darkrai thrusted into her with renewed vigor, his cock penetrating her and filling her up so amazingly. Every part of her dripping vagina was filled with cock, and Darkrai felt his cock gripped by the amazing velevety walls of his counterpart's pussy.

There was no such thing as mercy and restraint, every ounce of Darkrai's soul, body, and strength becoming one as his only goal flashed into his mind: To fuck this swan whore until she became his bitch. Yes, they have fucked numerous times before, but this time Darkrai wanted to take it up a notch. A lot.

And when Darkrai took it up a notch, he damn well did it amazingly.

Cresselia could only see white, so much blinding white, as he fucked her raw. Screams and howls and foul language escaped her mouth, ranging from "FUCK ME FASTER!" to "USE ME LIKE A CHEAP SLUT!". And then at times she'd just break down, uttering hoarse curse words and moans as she was sent climaxing over and over again. Darkrai was a monster, his never ending thrusts seeming to grow only faster and wilder everytime she climaxed all over his cock. And Se loved it.

This went on, Darkrai enjoying his personal swan whore while Cresselia enjoying the massive cock that was ramming away and rutting her like no tomorrow.

And Cresselia loved it all. Loved being Darkrai's bitch. Loved his cock. That's why they argued so many times. Too stubborn to admit that they really liked each other, they'd 'fight' then fuck. Fighting being the excuse they needed to constantly have each other's desires sated by the significant other.

On and on it went, cock meeting with pussy too many times to count, Cresselia in her dizzy world of cum and ecstasy, her body weak and sweaty from the overstimulation. But alas, this did not affect her need for cock one bit, or Darkrai didn't really give a shit as to what Cresselia's condition was, just that her pussy had to stay tight.

"Mooooore!" Cresselia moaned, even though she had already came more than a dozen times. Se wondered how Darkrai never got tired. Probably because he was a phantoms, and phantoms technically didn't have stamina.

But all good things gotta end, and with one final thrust, Darkrai growled in lust before exploding a mighty and extremely crazy-ass amount of his seed into her. Rope after rope after rope of hot, sticky jizz coated her insides. So much in fact that when Darkrai pulled out of her, his dick was still spurting white all over the place. Darkrai held his cock and swayed it left and right, coating Cresselia's colorful fur in opaque white cum. Cresselia didn't mind, too enraptured and spent to even care.

She was about to doze off when he was turned over, Darkrai's cock standing full attention. She glanced at it with tired and fearful eyes before Darkrai chuckled menacingly.

"What, you thought I was done with you?" he laughed. "No, that was merely a warm-up".

Cresselia couldn't help get a little bit excited by the hotness of it all, before succumbing into her pleasure filled state once more as Darkrai thrusted into her, getting a sultry moan out of Cresselia, begging for more.

Cresselia woke up, glancing lazily around her cave on Full Moon Island before yawning and looking around.

*Damn, it was only a dream? But it felt so... Real.* she thought. The dream was, well, quite amazing. It involved her and Darkrai... Yea.

Cresselia shook herself off before floating out of her cave to do who knows what.

In the nearby New Moon Island, Darkrai jerked awake. His cock was standing full attention as he jizzed all over the bedsheets. He groggily rubbed his head before glancing around.

*Wow, that was one HELL of a wet dream* he grinned wickedly. The sun was shining bright and clear, blue skies and harmonious chirping of Pidgey filling his ears.

Darkrai floated out of his cave, ready to enjoy the day.

That is, until a certain swan visited his home somewhere near nighttime right before the storm hit.

*Great. Now I have this swan bitch stuck in my cave for the rest of the night* Darkrai thought moodily. The harsh winds were blowing hard, thunder and lightning streaking the skies. Darkrai glanced up at the rains from the mouth of the cave before thinking:

*Well, Groudon must've really pissed off Kyogre this time*. The phantom looked back up at the sky once more before turning around and floating back down deeper into his cave, where that damned counterpart of him was currently acting like a refugee.

Strangely enough, Darkrai felt a strange case os Deja Vu right before seeing Cresselia open her mouth, probably to say something snide concerning him.

Darkrai shrugged it off. *Must've been just dizziness or something* he thought.

How wrong he was.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

A/N: He-heey! Yep, that was pretty good stuff. Kinda cool that I made the first ever Darkrai x Cresselia on this site. Well, I think I did. Eh.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this one. Keep sending them reviews and requests. But for now-

Baaaiii! 


	7. Lance x Clair

A/N: So, here we are again. Time for more smut, I suppose. Hehe.

Ideas, ideas. Hmmm. Well, let's get this shit rolling, eh?

Ah, yes. Incest. Cousins getting it on. Meh. Let's see where this goes.

This is a non-direct follow up to Chapter 2 (Steven x Jasmine). What I guess I'm trying to do is get a Champion and string em up with a different not-so-used character. Let's see if I can make this shit work.

So here's Chappie 7, ladies and gentlemen. (Hey that rhymes. Hehe.)

Disclaimer: I don't care about flamers. (Hey that ALSO rhymes. Wow.)

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 7: Lance x Clair

You could say that it was a pretty good day for Lance.

He had a great morning. Went for a morning flight with Dragonite, ate one hell of a delicious steak for lunch, trounced a challenger from Johto, and ended his night with his super hot cousin Clair riding him raw.

Rewind, yeah? This is where our story begins.

Lance had just defeated that crap-ass trainer, using only his Charizard and Dragonite (the main one) to obliterate the challenger's team. Now he was on Gyarados' back, surfing to an island somewhere deep beneath the Lake Of Rage (not a real island, completely made up by me). Upon reaching the middle of the island, he ordered Gyarados to dive, both soon submerged and swam into an underground cavern where Gyarados resurfaced. Lance, who was completely dry even after he came out of the water (don't question game logic, it'll just get more confusing), strode into the mechanical door that adorned a wall.

Inside were the group of people Lance met back when they drugged Jasmine. Namely Lucian, Volkner and Norman. Lt. Surge was also present, while he saw Grimsley and Morty talking in a corner. These were all the members of their little 'Group'.

The Aphrodisiac Gang.

Lance sat down in a sear next to Lucian, who called for the meeting to start. Everyone took seats while Lucian brought out a large metal suitcase. He popped it open, and inside were 10 small vials filled with a strange pink liquid, arranged neatly. He turned the suitcase around to show the contents of the case to his fellow members, all of them eyeing the vials with hunger.

Lucian cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up his nose and giving all of them a knowing glance.

"Everyone, welcome once more. Before we begin, I'd like to thank Lance for funding this research all the way since day 1."

Lance stood and nodded at the small applause and Yea's of the members, before sitting down.

Lucian continued. "With my genius and help from other associates, we have made the XX 69 Formula. Or better known as the horny drug. This heightens the pleasure stimulation of the person that drinks the liquid and will let him/her cum and fuck for a longer period of time than regular. Basically, if used on a guy, it makes your stamina stronger so you can fuck longer. When used on a woman, it makes them horny, submissive, and basically turns them into a sex slave for the duration of the drug effect."

Applause. They knew this was just an introductory, the good part was about to get underway.

Lucian smiled. "Now we've had human trials for a while now, the most current one being Jasmine from Olivine. As we've expected, it worked marvelously with our good man Steven." All the men chuckled. Since it was near Steven's birthday that time, the guys had given him the aphrodisiac induced Jasmine as a little gift even though Steven wasn't part of the gang. And truth be told, Steven had one hell of a time.

"Now its time to use our drug once more for our... Research." Lucian smiled playfully. Research. Riiiiiiight.

"And of course, the next candidate for the drug". Immediately, the guys started to shout the hottest ladies they could think of, with Volkner shouting Candice while Grimsley started saying how Caitlin would be great.

Lucian silenced them all. "Calm, brothers. We've already picked a candidate." The other guys groaned, but Lance's eyes gleamed in delight. Finally, that bitch of a cousin was gonna get put in her place.

"We shall be using Clair from Blackthorn". Lucian said. The guys nodded in agreement. Clair was fine. Super hot, but a grade A bitch.

"And now who would want to test out our new candi-" Lucian didn't even finish his sentence before Lance stood up, saying "I'll do it" and grabbing a vial before walking out of the room. Everyone blinked. Well, that was unexpected.

Lucian got over his shock and leaned back on his swivel chair. "Get the cameras ready. I want them all over Blackthorn gym by 5". He instructed. Morty and Lt. Surge nodded.

"Good. Now that's over, hope for another successful experiment. Let us disperse". And with that, the men left.

Fast Forward: 5 hours

It was simple. All Lance had to do was slip it into her drink when they had a dinner in the Dragon's Den with the other members of the Dragon Clan, and boom. Lance and Clair went back to Blackthorn gym while the others went separate destinations.

Clair was already feeling the effect an hour ago. Her nether regions were wet as fuck, visibly dripping down her thighs, and she couldn't help but notice the strong male presence next to her.

So when they reached her room, kissing hungrily and clothes flying everywhere, her horniness only doubled. This was her cousin, but that wont get in the way of a nice, rough fuck.

Lance unbuckled his pants and threw them to the side while Clair stripped down to nothing but her electric blue matching panties and bra. Those were quickly removed roughly by Lance, fully exposing her perky tits and wet pussy. Clair got on her knees just as Lance threw his boxers away, showing off his massive 15 inch cock. Wether he took steroids or something every 3 hours, that cock was damn huge. Especially for a human.

But put into consideration that Lance was, well, Lance, then it didn't sound too disbelievable.

Once Lance's cock was in plain view it instantly disappeared down Clair's mouth. She was sucking it greedily, her pussy burning so hot for a fat, massive cock to bang her into the next century. The aphrodisiac's powerful effects taking a great toll on her sanity. She bobbed her head along Lance's shaft, licking the underside of his dick with her tongue while massaging his balls with her hand. Her other hand was getting busy on her soaking wet pussy, fingering herself. Lance groaned and grabbed Clair's electric blue hair tightly. Damn, since when did his cousin learn how to give head? It was above regular cock sucking standards.

Clair moaned, sending vibrations all over Lance's cock. Lance groaned again, but decided to get on with the main course. Never a big fan of foreplay (even though Clair's cock sucking skills were surprisingly awesome), he removed his cock from her mouth, an audible pop! along with it. Clair looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, an unanswered "What?" on her face. That is until Lance grabbed her and threw her, literally threw her a good 10 meters, to her bed.

Damn, Lance. Cut down on the steroids. Hehe.

He walked on over to the bed, where Clair was already in a doggy-style position, swaying her ass provocatively.

"Does the Dragon Master want a treat?" Clair cooed teasingly, causing Lance to growl in animalistic need. He got on the bed and grabbed her hips, positioning his big-ass cock right there. Clair grinded against it, saying: "Don't tease me, you bastard. Get oooon with it". She emphasized it while grinding harder.

Lance got the idea.

He plunged balls deep into her, his cock Immediately suctioned and squeezed by his cousin's tight and hyperactive walls. Both let out a long moan, feeling each other's tightness and hugeness, respectively. Lance started to move. Clair gasped as tendrils of pleasure sparked across her body, immense pleasure overwhelming her. Lance picked up the pace and started to slam and piston in and out of the hot oasis known as Clair's pussy. He grunted and bucked wildly, loving the feeling of such a wonderful cunt just for him to fuck.

"You're not even a virgin, you little slut. Spent some time with that Kingdra of yours, eh?" Lance growled into her ear. Clair just nodded, a brain dead look on her face save for the lust that made her mind implode. She had spent loads of quality time with her Kingdra and, like all dragons, was naturally well endowed. She'd spend countless getting fucked by her trusted Pokemon, her desires sated by them.

But now it seemed that only Lance's cock and how it filled her up completely was the only thing that mattered. Last she remembered, Kingdra's cock was fatter and longer, so why did Clair feel as if Lance's cock was the best that ever touched and violated her down there?

If only she knew.

Lance grunted and moaned, slamming into his own cousin's needy vagina with increasing brutality. In the corner of his eye, Lance caught a shine and looked to a dark corner of the room. The room was dark, but Lance saw the glassy reflection of a hidden camera's lens peeking out of the wall. Lance smiled. Looks like Lucian was gathering his 'data' fir 'research'.

Lance put his attention back on Clair, who was too horny to even notice the many cameras surrounding her room. Some were even in plain sight. Clair just really didn't give much of a crap due to the fact that the only progressive thought in her mind was: cock cock cock cock cock cock cock.

Tongue out and panting like a dog, Clair gripped the sheets tighter as Lance pistoned into her rapidly. Both were sweaty and hot from the crazy lovemaking, but none had cum yet. Interesting. The aphrodisiac was supposed to make the ladies cum like rivers, but it seems that Clair was holding on for one massive orgasm at the end.

And massive it was. With a scream of profanities and a long moan of ecstasy, Lance's bitch came and drenched his cock in vagina juices, the feeling of Clair's wet pussy spasms and twitches around his cock sent him to bliss. He groaned and tried to hold it in, slamming into her wildly, extending the wondrous feeling of tight pussy for as humanely as possible.

Clair mewled and looked over her shoulder to stare lustfully into her cousin's eyes. "Yes, Lance, yes! Fill me with your hot incestuous sperm! I want to feel the hotness of it all!" Clair moaned loudly.

That about sent Lance over the edge. With a deafening roar that would match his Dragonite's, his balls clenched tight as he exploded, his cock sending hot, sticky ropes of semen into the awaiting cunt of his cousin. His steroid-like stream of cum invaded her tight hole, painting her insides white with Lance's wondrous and hot seed.

Both stayed in this locked position, afterglow was upon them. That is until Clair flipped Lance on his back with surprising strength, Clair now on top. She smiled lustfully down at him as she lowered herself down on his cock, sinking into it and riding it like a cowgirl, their lovemaking and moaning going all throughout the night.

Meanwhile, on the underground cavern where the meeting was first held, Lucian was watching intently. Sitting on his swivel chair and watching the screen with carefully hidden lust, his hand was currently on top of his Gothitelle's head, which he had caught during his visit to Unova. Gothitelle was currenty sucking on her master's cock, slurping and bobbing her head in rhythm to the moans and grunts of pleasure she could hear from the TV. Lucian didn't seem to pay any attention on the Pokemon servicing him, staring and writing down notes on his iPad with his other free hand. He roughly grabbed onto Gothitelle's head and made her sink down in his cock, forcing her to take more of his thick meat inside her mouth. Shiny saliva coated Lucian's cock, all the while Gothitelle was moaning loudly, a psychic dildo (made by herself), rapidly penetrating her wet pussy underneath her dress. Lucian smiled, put his iPad down as he watched Clair ride Lance on the screen. His hand was resting on Gothitelle's head as he watched.

Behind him, at the opposite end of the table, Lucian's Alakazam was currently slamming his cock inside Lucian's Medicham, who was bent over the table. Her legs were spread and she was moaning loudly as she clenched the table's sides, Alakazam pumping her with interesting speed. Using his Psychic powers, Alakazam made a psychic dildo that was currently pistoning away at Medicham's ass, loosening her up for Round 2. An egg vibrator was vibrating loudly on her clit while Alakazam madly fucked her out of her senses.

Lucian's two other Pokemon, Mr. Mime and Bronzong, were at the corner, watching their fellow Pokemon and master get it on. Mr. Mime, having spent himself at a Pokemon sex club a couple of hours ago, was sipping a cup of coffee while sitting on one of the chairs. Bronzong lazily floated next to Mr. Mime, glancing with little interest at the scenes in front of him. Lucian was still getting sucked off by that Gothitelle while Alakazam finished his 4th load inside Medicham, and using his Psychic powers to massively strengthen his stamina, continued to rapidly thrust into Medicham, who was pretty much a brain dead slut that already came more times than Alakazam. All this being watched in disinterest by Bronzong while Mr. Mime took another sip of coffee.

"I swear this is turning into some sort of sex paradise. What's Master Lucian even gonna do with the vials once he's done 'testing' them on the different ladies?" Bronzong asked.

Mr. Mime took another swig of coffee before replying: "Honestly, it seems that the only REAL purpose of such a drug is for excessive 'fun times'. So it'll pretty much be used for stamina during sex and basically to make sex a better experience."

Bronzong nodded in agreement. He watched the TV as Clair came all over Lance's cock while Lance thrusted upwards, ejecting his seed with a loud moan. This moan seemed to get to Lucian as he bucked his hips and slammed Gothitelle's head down on his cock, Gothitelle gagging as her Master's seed entered her oral cavity.

Mr. Mime took a long swig of his coffee before putting it down. "Screw it, I'm joining the fun!" The mime said before walking over towards Alakazam and Medicham. Bronzong lazily watched as Clair and Lance once more changed positions as Lance mercilessly fucked Clair missionary style on the TV. Lucian was doing similarly with Gothitelle sinking down on his cock, both moaning as pleasure rocketed. The smell of sex was getting increasingly heavy in the room as Mr. Mime shoved his cock inside Medicham's mouth while Alakazam started fucking her ass raw, the psychic dildo reappearing inside her puffy wet nether lips. Medicham had tears of ecstasy in her eyes as she was dominated once more in the new doggy style table position.

Bronzong sighed, glancing at all the sexy action yet feeling nothing. He was a genderless bell, what would you expect? He floated onto the chair and waited. *Well, it was gonna be another loooong night.* Bronzong thought.

And of course, like all Psychic types are, he was damn right.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

A/N: Hahaha, Bronzong. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed it. Sorry if there were any misspelled words. I dont really proofread my works.

Lucian in the end tho, hehe. What a sly Psychic bastard. I like the secondary plot here, with the aphrodisiac and all. Make me smile. And why'd I choose Lucian as the main man of the aphrodisiac business? I really felt as if he was a sort of mysterious Psychic type user that really needed a cool spotlight. To me he also seems like a dude that would be concocting these sorts of ideas like the aphrodisiac.

Anyways, I have noticed that this is my longest Chapter to date. Yay.

So anyways, thanks y'all for reading! I'll be back some for more fun! Be sure to stay tuned for more!

Baconicon13 is outta here!

Baaaiii. 


	8. M Tangrowth x F Gardevoir x F Loppuny

A/N: Haha! I'm back for more fun! Anyways, we'll delve into some wild Pokemon fun today.

Aaaaand tentacles. Yea, tentacles. Whee. So if you enjoy that sort of crap, look out below!

Cuz Chappie 8 is comin (if you know what I mean).

Disclaimer: Saying "Mainstream" is mainstream.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 8: M Tangrowth x F Gardevoir x F Loppuny

In wonderful Sinnoh, we take a zoom in the beautiful, awesome life of the wild Pokemon. Hidden deep in the forests, seas, or caves, not a lot of people get to really see what wild Pokemon do on their spare time. But lemme tell you right now, readers, that one of the things that wild Pokemon yearly do is to-

"Oh, Loppuny! Yes! Yes! Oooh"

Yea. You get the idea.

Deep within Viridian Forest, a Gardevoir and a Loppuny, two very famous and sexy Pokemon, were getting it on. Both females were over their heat, but that didn't mean that sex got cancelled out. No, Pokemon have sex all the time. It's just that heat is when the females are more fertile and horny.

Anyways, in a small clearing deep within the forest, is where some action is happening.

Gardevoir, a beautiful Psychic being of immense power and sexiness, was leaning against one of the many trees in the forest. Her legs were wide open and her dress was bunched up near her stomach, exposing her already wet pussy. There was another Pokemon, though. Loppuny was currently licking and eating out Gardevoir's wet cunt, her tongue licking her folds while expertly rubbing her thighs. Loppuny's tongue plunged in and out of Gardevoir's womanhood, electing pleasures cries from the Psychic. Loppuny was using one hand to massage one of Gardevoir's exposed breasts while the other rubbed her own wet cunt, eager for stimulation. Gardevoir gasped and moaned, gripping onto Lopunny's sensitive ears as the rabbit tongued her faster, rubbing herself with a faster pace. Gardevoir arched her back and leaned her head on the tree, her hips bucking to meet Loppuny's tongue plunges. The Embrace Pokémon gripped the bunny's sensitive ears as she came, releasing her fluids and her juices all over Loppuny's face, who gladly lapped it all up.

Once they were done, both females smiled at each other. They got into position and started to grind their pussies against each other's, moaning loudly as both Psychic and Normal type scissor fucked each other.

"Lo-Loppuny! Yes! Mmmm..."  
Gardevoir panted, her eyes half-lidded while Loppuny bucked her hips faster, wanting to obtain stronger friction with the two stimulated vaginas to cause more pleasure.

"Harder, Gardevoir, harder! Ooohhh, yeeeess". The bunny whined in ecstasy, both females picking up the pace.

Not far away, a big, grass type, lumbering Pokemon was roaming around, looking for something to do. This Pokemon was Tangrowth. Covered in massive vines that ranged from 3 inches thick on the top of his viney head to near 5 inches girth near his waist and arms. All of his vines could extend to a maximum of 30 inches long, as his vines had to be versatile. His two arms were 4 inches thick and was also extendable. His stumpy legs, however, were not. His eyes were glancing around the forest, looking for any sort of entertainment.

And entertainment is what he found.

Tangrowth was just lumbering around until he heard sounds. In a matter of seconds, he made a deduction.

*Sounds? What kinds of sounds? Aaah, sex. Sex sounds means theres sex nearby! Haha!* The Vine Pokemon rumbled with deep laughter. He ran as fast as he could to the sound. Turning a corner, he saw the two females pleasuring each other. His eyes gleamed in delight as he took a step forward-

-And slammed into a psychic barrier.

Groaning, Tsngrowth looked closer. *Damn* he thought. The barrier was in a dome shape, completely blocking off any intruders. *That hot Gardevoir must have made it*. Tangrowth deduced. He clenched his hands. "A mere psychic barrier will not stop me from getting some pussy!" Tangrowth roared, slamming a glowing green fist into the barrier, causing it to shatter immediately. Tangrowth blinked. *Well, that was easier than I thought.* he thought as he lumbered into the sex scene, vines at the ready.

Gardevoir and Loppuny were still scissor fucking loudly, their wet pussies grinding and slamming against each other with hasty vigor. Sweat poured down from their sexy bodies as pleasure rocketed. They were too encompassed in their own ecstasy to even notice the intruder, to Tangrowth's amusement.

*Time to get to work* he thought, his eyes glinting with mischief. His vines suddenly elongated, all of them getting longer as they made their way towards the sexy targets. Tangrowth stood a good 15 meters away, so the vines traveled quite a bit before reaching the two sexy Pokemon. And let the fun commence.

Two vines wrapped around Gardevoir's wrists, causing her to gasp. The same with Loppuny. Both girls were suddenly yanked from each other, their vagina's leaking and puffy with need. More vines appeared and wrapped around their ankles as the vines spread their legs, exposing their needy pussies. Loppuny and Gardevoir mewled and moaned, knowing what was gonna happen next. Gardevoir was in a suspended vertical spreadeagled stance, her entire body lifted off the ground by the vines around her ankles and wrists. Luppuny was forced into doggy style postion, her ass up face down as the vines on her wrists pinned her down and the vines wrapped around her ankles spread her open for intrusion. Both Pokemon moaned and whined, wanting some thick vines inside them.

Tangrowth happily obliged.

A vine shot out and ripped off Gardevoir's dress, leaving her completely naked. Her breasts bounced fully while two vines wrapped around her tits, squeezing and rubbing them with a steady pace. Another vine went in the middle of her bouncing boobies, massaging her cleavage and causing her to moan in delight. Her moan was cut off though when a thick vine suddenly prodded her mouth and sickly slammed into her mouth, causing Gardevoir to moan all over the vine, thick and slimy. Her legs were spread open and a 5 inch thick vine snaked it's way inside, easily slipping in and out of her needy pussy. Gardevoir screamed out in bliss, her cries muffled by the vine in her mouth. Tangrowth merely smirked as he made the thick vine slip in and out of her in a rapid pace. He used another vine to snake up all over her body and start to prod her ass, first massaging her asscheeks then plunging whole into her backdoor. Gardevoir's screams only got louder as her backdoor was immensely filled, the bulbous tip of every vine making her feel elated and filled to the brim. Every one of her holes were filled with thick, slimy vines as they methodically thrusted and slammed into her holes, faster and stronger than any human cock. It was an amazing feeling that sent her to oblivion and back.

Satisfied with his work on the Psychic slut, Tangrowth turned his attention towards Loppuny, her pussy was already being violated by a thick vine and another was already in her mouth, stuffing her face with the cock-like vine. Loppuny moaned in bliss, sending vibrations all over the slick vine. Tangrowth made another vine penetrate her ass while two more started massaging her sensitive ears. She moaned and howled in bliss, all her holes filled up the brim. Now vote ladies were being thoroughly violated and filled with vines, and they were loving it.

Tangrowth used a vine to stroke his meaty erection, his cock making his vines look like nothing in comparison. It was 6 inches thick and near 20 inches long. It was a massive cock, even for his size and weight. Only Tyranitars or similarly huge Pokemon had cocks the size of Tangrowths, but it seemed that Tangrowth possessed a cock that was equally gigantic. And Tangrowth didn't complain.

Using his vines, he made Gardevoir come closer, and upon seeing the huge cock of Tangrowth, she nearly fainted in ecstasy. It was huge! She wondered how it would fell, pulsing and slimy in her pussy. It would send her into tomorrow and would probably break her. But she loved the thought of such a cock penetrating her and ramming into her until he couldn't walk. She screamed and cried out for more, her voice muffled by the vine inside her mouth as she came all over the vine currently deep inside her pussy. The vine suddenly receded and left the tight walls of Gardevoir. She wondered why until she got penetrated by the thick Tangrowth cock. Her eyed rolled to the back of her head as Tangrowth slammed into her with all his might, his thick cock squeezing into her pussy with difficulty.

Loppuny watched in jealousy as her sex buddy got a huge cock stuffed into her pussy. She wanted that cock. The vine inside her own wet lips was doing great but that cock would be ten times better. She waited patiently as she heard Gardevoir's muffled screams of ectasy, Tangrowth's cock now fully inside her pussy. Tangrowth groaned in lust, such a tight vagina, all for him.

And then, he proceeded to go wild on her pussy.

Thrusting with crazy speeds, he grunted and groaned as his cock was enveloped by hot vagina ever thrust. He used his vines to stabilized Gardevoir and to bring her down on his cock in tandem to his thrusts. Gardevoir's screams only got louder as he was fucked by a cock so massive that she'd never be the same without Tangrowth's cock in her life and in her pussy at all times. The vine in her mouth suddenly slipped out of her mouth as she screamed into the heavens, not giving a fuck if anybody heard her.

"Yes! Yes! YES! Harder! Fuck your bitch with your fat juicy cock! Fuck! Yes! More! More! Faster! Fuck your slut!" Gardevoir screamed loud and proud. She bucked wildly against his cock, cumming constantly as her lust-filled state only increased her need for more nice cock.

It lasted for 10 more minutes of fast and wild fucking until Tangrowth groaned loudly and slammed into her 3 more times in rapid succession before sinking in balls deep and bottoming out in her. His tip poked through her cervix as he deposited an insane steam of cum, pulling out of her and lathering her entire body with his thick seed. Gardevoir only stared with half-lidded eyes, looking entirely spent and brain dead as her entire body was bathed white in cum.

Eventually, the insane stream of cum ended, leaving Gardevoir a sticky, sweaty mess. Tangrowth removed his vines out of her and let her rest on the floor. She was entirely spent. She only saw Tangrowh advance onto Loppuny before closing her eyes.

With Gardevoir unconscious, Tangrowth walked over to Loppuny, who was whining and panting like a whore who didn't get enough cock. Tangrowth smiled and grabbed her hips, thrusting his entire meat up her ass. Loppuny's eyes widened in sheer lust as she screamed into the heavens, the vine coming off her mouth as she was ass fucked senseless. The vine in her ass also disappeared a little bit back, it's only use was to loosen her up for the main intrusion. 19 inches of cock slammed into her ass, sending Loppuny into a lust-filled state quite similar to Gardevoir.

"Mmm! More! Yes! More! FASTER! FILL ME WITH YOUR THICK COCK! Dominate your whore!" Loppuny screamed. Damn, what a screamer. Tangrowth liked the fact that the two bitches actually proclaimed to be his sex slaves, which made him fuck her ass faster than before, causing Loppuny to scream again as she came all over Tangrowth's cock for the dozenth time.

It lasted quite long, with Tangrowth slamming into her near a thousand times rapidly before expelling his seed deep into her ass, both sides moaning in bliss. He once again removed his cock out of the tight ass and spurted his seed all over Loppuny's body. Drenched in white sticky semen, Loppuny screamed once more before succumbing to unconsciousness. The vines that were slipping in her pussy receded, and Loppuny slumped onto the ground, out cold.

Moneyed passed as Tangrowth made his vines all go back to his body. He pulled the two cum covered girls near him and went to sleep. When they's wake, more fun was ahead.

*Damn, that was awesome!* was Tangrowth's last thought before falling to sleep.

And yea, damn right it was awesome. Hehehe.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

A/N: Yay! That's done. So, was it good? Bad? So-so! Meh.

Tentacles! Orgy! Yay!

Anyways, hope y'all liked it. And if it seems that the Males are always dominant in my stories, then I'll make some Chappies wherein the ladies get dominant.

But till then, Baconicon13 is outta here!

Baaiii. 


	9. M Giratina x F Rayquaza

IMPORTANT A/N:

FELLOW FANFICTIONEERS, I, BACONICON13, AM TAKING A LEAVE OF ABSENCE. PLEASE KNOW THAT I WILL BE BACK! I JUST NEED TIME TO SETTLE SOME DISPUTES IN MY OWN PERSONAL COMMUNITY. SO TO SIGN OFF, I PRESENT THIS CHAPTER.

TILL NEXT TIME, FELLOW FANFICTIONEERS. I WILL BE BACK FOR MORE!

-BACONICON13

Aaaaand I'm back with more action! Action being random ass porn smut shit, but hey! Its a horny world.

Anyways, I'm back with the legendary pairings! Yay, legendaries!

Oh God, why am I being so cheerful? (Groan).

Anyways, this is a pretty cool legendary fic, so enjoy and review! (If you want to).

Oh yea. This was a request by SoulDewLatias, and dude, I agree with you. There ain't that much Rayquaza pairings. I only know of two: 'Rayquaza's Sex Life' by Tobias Granden and that one Chapter from 'Drabblemon Party' by Tafyapyap. Man, only two? So here you go.

Disclamier: What if a Miltank drank Moo Moo Milk? Would that be like... You know what? Never mind.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 9: M Giratina x F Rayquaza

The Grand Meeting Of Legendaries came to a close when Arceus spoke the words.

"Meeting adjourned."

It was a relief for most, due to the fact that the Meetings were usually extravagantly boring. Talks about recent occurrences in the mortal world and what not. Sometimes a decent topic would come up, and even on rarer occasions has there been random heated debates about equally random topic and even all out brawls occurring amongst the Legends. After which Arceus would Judgement all of them in the faces, hence the fact it was a rare occasion.

This meeting was, sadly, another boring and mundane meeting. And so when Arceus called for the adjournment of said meeting, every Legendary let out a sigh of relief and went off to do their own business. Legends slowly trickled out of the Hall Of Origins, where the Meeting was held, and went of to the mortal world to do their own crap.

Giratina was just about to do the same thing. He was going to head back to Turnback Cave and chill there for a while before going back to the Reverse World. Just another regular day.

That is until his curiosity got the best of him.

As he was about to leave, he heard a defeated sigh behind him. Turning around, he saw a fellow dragon. Rayquaza. She seemed to be very tired. Rings around her eyes and a significant droop to her body, as if she'd been plagued by a very big problem.

Giratina was not one to be nosy about other Legends business nor has he actually cared much about any of them, but something about her made his undead soul spark. So instead of sticking to his rule of basically not giving much of crap to people, he went over to her.

"You alright?"

Rayquaza tilted her head up to see the looming figure of Giratina. In her mind, she was thinking of what the hell was this Renegade Pokemon, well, DOING in this situation. You know, one of those 'You Alright?' situations. But nevertheless, the green dragon sighed.

"Well, I've been getting really stressed lately. With Groudon and Kyogre damn near killing each other and all my duties on my back, it's kinda..." Rayquaza tried to find the right word.

Giratina finished for her. "Hard."

Rayquaza only nodded. "I just need a concrete, and I guess, a good way to vent it all out, you know?"

Something changed within Giratina. Instead of his usually dull and unmoving countenance, his mind exploded in one idea every male, man or Pokemon, is bound to. He smiled with a certain light in his eyes as the idea came to form a solid thought. And without a second whim of doubt, he executed the plan.

"So you need a way to vent out your stress?" Giratina said, a certain twinge to his voice. A sort of playful yet unnerving feel to it. Rayquaza nodded glumly, a frown crossing her face. She was an extraordinary being of immense power, the Queen Of The Skies! And yet here she was, being put down by stress of all things.

"Seems to me that you need some sort of stress reliever." Giratina suddenly said, bringing the Emerald Dragon out of her thoughts. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yea? I dont even know what I can do to relieve myself." she sighed.

Giratina's smiled wider. "Maybe I can help."

XXXXX

The sound or rough throaty moans and groans of pleasure echoed from the top of Sky Pillar. Rayquaza was up against a wall while Giratina was speedily thrusting in and out of her core with his big dragon cock.

"Oh Yes fuck me faster!" Rayquaza moaned out. Her claws were gripping onto the Male Dragon's back while he thrusted into her, penetrating her swiftly. When Giratina said he was gonna relieve her stress, she never would have guessed in this manner. It was working quite well, actually. Her snakelike body coiled around the Renegade Pokemon, her puffy nether lips being pounded quite rigorously. She moaned again and panted in delight. Damn, Giratina was well endowed.

He was in his Altered Form, his six legs and two gargoyle-like wings making him look imposing, yet was utterly amazing. His cock was gigantic, ranging from maybe 12 FEET long and 7 feet thick. It was huge and had a knot on it. Seeing it made Rayquaza pant harder. That massive meat was currently invading her pussy and effectively relieving her stress in an immensely satisfying way. Hearing the throaty moans of his lover, Giratina sped up his thrusts, his knot slowly inflating from the pleasure. He breathed hard and gripped the floor harder as he thrusted faster. His thick cock was being enveloped in wondrously tight vagina and the heated moans and screams of the Emerald Dragon was music to his ears. He thrusted faster and faster, his groans were getting louder.

Rayquaza bucked her hips with every thrust, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her pussy squeezed Giratina's cock harder, milking it fir all its worth. Ray was in a pleasured state of mind. She was close, so close. The rapid thrusts grew more wild and soon lost it's rhythm as Giratina pounded her into tomorrow. She screamed loudly, her walls clamping down on his cock as she came, her juices flowing out while drenching Giratina's meat further. Giratina gave a low growl and gave of three more powerful thrusts into her before his knot was pushed into her, tying them both. Rayquaza gasped in heated pleasure as she felt his hot seed invade her womb. The stream of cum seemed to last long and hard until it ended with Ray being satisfied. She panted and grinded on his cock, elicting growls from him. She smiled at him sultrily as he glanced at her with amusement. His knot slowly deflated and her pulled out of her, Rayquaza whining in dismay. Giratina smiled.

"So, did my stress reliever work?" he asked, a lopsided grin on his face. Rayquaza sexily smiled at him and uncoiled herself from him. "Mmm, it was pretty good." she remarked. Giratina feigned a look of hurt. She laughed. "It was great. But I feel as if my stress hasn't been fully relieved yet". She purred out, landing on the floor with her stomach and head down while she shifted her body to show off her still dripping pussy. "Why don't you change into your Original Form and relieve me fully?" she lustfully liked her lips. Giratina's eyes glowed with lust as he reverted to his Original Form. His two wings turned into six long tendrils of darkness and his legs disappeared as well. In it's place was a big serpent body, with spikes along it's sides. Giratina floated in front of her, and when Rayquaza looked back at him; her eyes widened.

His cock was even bigger than before! It was now near 14 FEET long and probably 9 inches thick. Damn, that meat would rip through her and make her mind break in ecstasy. How would that schlong even fit? Upon closer inspection Rayquaza noticed that the underside was rigid with bumps that would probably make her pussy explode. Her cunt was dripping hard at the sight and she whined, waggling her hips, signaling him to get started.

Giratina smiled and pinned her down, his cock probing her walls. Rayquaza turned around and grabbed Giratina's neck for support. And with that, Giratina heavily thrusted into her. A long, lusty scream was heard from the green dragon as the immense feeling of fullness obliterated her mind, her walls aching and constricting from the amazing stimulation that the thick cock was thrusting upon her (haha, pun). She gave out another long moan as Giratina quickly and efficiently went to town on his fellow dragon. He growled out in ecstasy. *Damn, this bitch is tight!* he thought, slamming into her with all his might. Seeing as he only got halfway inside her crazy tight cunt made him angry, thus thrusting and penetrating her faster and harder, wanting to achieve full intrusion. He growled louder as he squeezed it in even harder, getting moans of lust from the Sky Dragon. Rayquaza panted and gripped Giratina's neck harder, grinding herself onto him as he thrusted into her faster and faster, all the while pushing himself inside her more and more.

Eventually after a few more wild thrusts from the male, his entire cock was buried deep inside Rayquaza. She screamed in ecstasy as she came all over his cock, lubricating it for easier fucking. And fuck her is what he did. Getting extremely turned on from the orgasm of his lover, Giratina's eyes turned a deep shade of red as he fucked her with renewed vigor, his speedy thrusts nearly breaking her. Rayquaza moaned and screamed loud, louder then hell, as her tight cunt was pummeled with no mercy. The bumps on Giratina's cock making the experience ten times more enjoyable as it scraped and massaged her inner walls, stimulating it and making her build up to a second orgasm fast. She clutched onto the Renegade Pokemon while screaming and panting in lust, her pussy clenching around his cock like a wondrous velvety vice. Giratina panted and groaned hard as he felt his balls tighten, his thrusts becoming harsh and wild. He was close. So damn close. The only thing he could hear were the lusty screams of the Sky High Pokemon. He finally conceded to his rumbling orgasm when he felt his cock suddenly being clenched hard by Ray's pussy before he felt his cock grow damp and wet from her final orgasm.

And with that, he came. Hard.

A rough groan and an equally rough thrust one more time into her hot walls sent him into his cataclysmic bliss, his cock spurring loads of sperm into her. Rayquaza felt the hot cum enter her, and she panted with relief. She felt wonderful, her stress seeming to vanish in an instant.

After the ordeal and when Giratina dumped his full load into her, he pulled out slowly. Both groaned in delight. Giratina lay next to Rayquaza and he held her tight in his tendrils, both smiling.

"I do believe I've successfully relieved you of your stress?" the Renegade Pokemon asked. To which the Sky High Pokemon smiled and replied: "Stress? I don't remember what that means."

Both dragons curled up with each other, hoping for another day wherein "stress" would attack one of them so they could proceed to "relieve" it in their "special stress reliever".

And their "special stress reliever" was pretty damn efficient.

A/N: Aaaaaand we're done! Cue credits, close curtains!

Written and Directed by: Baconicon13

Produced by:

Special Thanks to: SoulDewLatias, for the idea, and coffee, for keeping me awake long enough for me to finish this Chapter.

Thank you, and goooood night!

Baaaiii!


	10. MBlaziken x FOC x MEmpoleon x MStaraptor

A/N: Fellow Fanfictioneers, I've come back to give y'all more smut!

Sorry for taking a god forsaken long time, but I assure thee that my smut is more refined and awesome. So join me once again for some more good smut! It's good to say that I walk amongst the fanfiction world again. Huzzah! Sorry for the slow updates though. Spare my soul.

Anyways, here I have a story requested by Shen's General. So lets get rolling then.

Keep sending them requests, guys! Remember, this smut is all for you awesome readers.

Yea, ideas. Lots of em.

But for now, enjoy Chapter 10, guys! Onwards!

Disclaimer: When will Pokemon stop? Hopefully, never. Not unless their ideas get real crappy.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 10: M Blaziken x F OC x M Empoleon x M Staraptor

"Dude, those things could suffocate a Snorlax". Said the red bird-looking humanoid Pokemon to his bro. The other Pokemon, a blue penguin with a trident on his face, nodded.

"I don't even think those things can even be called boobies. Or tits. No, it's a freak of nature. That shit is huge." Empoleon commented. Blaziken nodded, downright agreeing to the words of his friend.

The subject of what they were talking about, of course, were their trainer's wondrous breasts.

Smooth, plump, and simply amazing, Empoleon and Blaziken watched those dual mounds of D cup flesh bounce, barely restrained by the tight tank top their trainer was wearing.

It was the centre of every fantasy Empoleon and Blaziken ever had about their sexy beyond hell trainer. The tits were good, but of course her body was to be accounted for. And as Blaziken put it, 'the definition of curves is truly shown by this sexy babe in front of us'.

To put it shortly, she was HOT. Jaw-dropping, mind blowing, instant erection, jerk off material HOT.

Blaziken winced as his cock unsheathed itself just by looking at his sexy trainer, who was currently in a sitting position reading a book while facing them, not knowing she was giving a pretty good view of her tremendous cleavage.

"Aww dude put that thing away!" Empoleon gave his fellow Pokemon a disgusted look and looked away. Blaziken scoffed. "Speak for yourself, bro." He said, gesturing to Empoleon's unsheathed cock. Empoleon cursed and angled his body to hide it.

"I swear to Arceus, dude, if I don't get some of that juicy flesh, I might lose it." Empoleon said.

"Oh no shit Sherlock. C'mon, look at her! She's... Ya know!" Blaziken said back. Empoleon only nodded.

They were snapped out of their "conversation" when their trainer suddenly called them. "Guys! Time for some lunch!" Both starter Pokemon gave a smile. Another great attribute she had was that her cooking skills were the bomb.

As the two Pokemon settled down next to their trainer on the grassy field they were currently camping on, they noticed that their other bro, Staraptor, wasn't present.

As if sensing their impending question, their trainer smiled. "Staraptor just went for a little fly. He'll be back." And with the question answered, the three of them proceeded to rip apart the glorious meal served upon them.

-Time Jump-

"Yep, another great meal". Empoleon grinned, patting his stomach. Blaziken nodded. They were now relaxing on a nearby hill, watching their trainer with keen eyes.

"There's something else I would've enjoyed eating..." Blaziken trailed off. Empoleon looked at him, amused.

"I think it's come to a fact that those tits would be the greatest accomplishment in both our lives." He said.

Blaziken just breathed a loud sigh. "Yeah..."

A few chill minutes past, just the two bros relaxing on the grassy hill, the soft breeze blowing a smooth melody, all quiet and peaceful.

Suddenly they heard their trainer yell out to them. "Hey guys! I'm just gonna go and take a bath in the nearby lake. Take care of yourselves!"

It took a few seconds for the two Pokemon's brains to register what their sexy trainer just said.

Bath? Lake? Naked? Boobies!

Damn near simultaneously, Blaziken and Empoleon jumped up and went after their trainer, who was already disappearing into the nearby woods.

-Time Jump-

Blaziken peeked out of his hiding place, a big bush that easily concealed his body. Nearby, Empoleon, who was hiding behind a massive tree trunk, was watching. If you paid closer attention to them, you'd notice that both of their cocks were fully unsheathed, red and angry, pulsing and needy. Both Pokemon were panting at the sight before them. A truly wonderful sight.

There she was, completely naked, rinsing out her luscious blonde hair, her eyes close as she hummed a soft tune. Of course, this isn't what caught their attention.

What caught their attention were her two bountiful breasts, bouncing and jiggling with every small movement. Oh, those boobs were the cream of the crop, it was the whole package. Too much detailing of said tits would melt your mind. It was that good.

Don't ask me how amazing tits could get, but I guess it could get pretty good.

Back to the two Pokemon, their panting was getting louder. Their cocks were throbbing hard, and their minds were succumbing quickly to the lust.

Blaziken shook his head. "Dude, we need to get a grip!" He whispered to Empoleon.

No response.

"Dude? Dude?!" Finally, Blaziken spared a glance at his hiding spot, and his eyes widened.

Empoleon was slowly making his way to their trainer, who was still oblivious. His navy blue eyes were clouded with lust, his breathing low and his movements slow but sure. Blaziken squawked in surprise and busted (quietly) from the bushes, running to Empoleon. All he needed was a hard punch to the gut and Empoleon would snap out of his lusty daze. Blaziken charged him, preparing to punch him hard if necessary.

Too late.

Empoleon stepped on a twig, a small one, and with unreal hearing perception, their trainer opened her eyes and gasped in surprise at the sight before her just as Empoleon snapped out of it. He looked at her in equally surprise and shyness, while Blaziken was frozen in spot, his fist still charging a Focus Punch.

Finally, Empoleon gulped and spoke. "Hi, Mistress." He said shakily. He tried for a smile, but it ended up looking like he was experiencing Diarrhea. Blaziken quickly dispelled his attack and stood awkwardly, biting his beak and looking down.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

Silence. Then the next words that their trainer said made their minds explode.

"You like what you see? Why don't you come up here and have a closer look?"

Both the Pokemons eyes snapped open and stared at their trainer open mouthed. She was smiling at them sexily while her hands were massaging her big boobies.

Blood rushed to their cocks, both of them standing to attention as the sight made them get even MORE turned on.

Their Mistress massaged her two breasts and squeezed them, moaning softly.

And that's when they lost it.

Sense? Nope.

Control? Out the window.

Using their brains in general? Don't make me laugh.

Lust-addled state of complete urge to fuck until they drop? Hell yeah!

In a matter of seconds, they were in a primal position. Now on dry land, their mistress was on her back, moaning loudly as Empoleon's hard 12 inch cock thruster in and out of her cleavage, her two breasts massaging his cock. Empoleon grunted and moaned hard, his thrusts getting stronger by the minute. Meanwhile, Blaziken was having his way with her pussy, slamming in and out of her with lusty groans. His 13 inch dick made its way inside of her in fast slams, her vagina getting thoroughly defiled and filled up with cock. Their mistress moaned loudly, throwing her head back and screaming nonsense. Their fucking was rough, barely restrained, and hard. She screamed louder as Empoleon titty fucked her with all his might, enjoying those mounds of flesh finally satisfying his urges. Blaziken was still hammering away at her pussy, fast and rough, he grabbed her hips to hold her down as his cock penetrated her, filling her up and making her pant and moan. Dizzy from the ministrations the two Pokemon were doing upon her, she lifted her head and opened her mouth, letting the tip of Empoleon's cock slide into her mouth. She clamped down and sucked in the tip, making Empoleon moan hard. He thruster faster, her amazing breasts jiggling and bouncing with every thrust of his hard cock. She removed her mouth from his cock to scream out: "Yes! Yes! Harder! Fuck your bitch HARDER!"

As if the words from their Mistress's mouth clicked their senses into overdrive, Blaziken and Empoleon thrusted harder, the lusty screams of their trainer egging them on. Wild thrust after thrust, moaning and screaming, minds breaking with desire and lust, it finally reached the climax.

And it was a hefty climax indeed.

Empoleon thrusted and grunted once more before spraying his seed all over his trainer's smiling face. Ropes of hot sticky semen painted her face white. This set off a chain reaction that made her cum hard, her vagina clenching down in Blaziken's cock as her juices lubed his cock. Blaziken rammed into her a few more times before slamming in and releasing his whole load inside her. All of them were breathing hard, and when Blaziken slowly removed his cock, drips of cum dripping out of tight pussy, he grinned. Empoleon slowly got up and sat down on the side, his cock throbbing with excitement. They looked down at their trainer with smiles. She was breathing heavily, her tits bouncing with every breath. Her legs were still open to reveal her cum-dripping pussy and her eyes were half-lidded in lust.

She was about to fall off into sleep when suddenly she felt a weight on her chest. She gasped and looked up as Blaziken smiled down at her. "It's my turn on these wondrous tits of yours." He said. He placed his cock in the centre of them and he used his claws to grope and squeeze them together,massaging his cock. He groaned loudly as he started to thrust. Their Mistress moaned loudly, loving how her breasts were getting so much attention. She never really thought that her boobs were anything special, sure they were quite huge, but were they 'extraordinary' in any way? Her Pokemon surely thought so. Her thoughts were crumpled when she felt a thick cock slowly ease itself into her already wet cunt, stretching her walls and causing her to moan louder. Empoleon groaned as he hilted inside her, loving the way her pussy squeezed down on his meat. He pulled out and slammed into her, getting a sultry moan out of his Mistress. Empoleon built a pace of thrusting, and after a few minutes they were wildly fucking again, Blaziken groping and tittyfucking

his trainer so hard she thought her tits might concave. She moaned and wrapped her legs around Empoleon's waist, letting Empoleon get a better thrusting angle. They thrusted hard and fast, their red cocks pulsing and awesome. Blaziken and Empoleon were having one hell of a great time making their their trainer nothing more than a cum covered slut.

Meanwhile, up high in the sky, Staraptor was gliding lazily amongst the clouds, thinking. 'Man, I really had to clear my head. Just being next to Mistress gets me all riled up' he thought. Just the thought of her smooth, shapely legs, her admirable curves, and those goddamn boobs! Damn, Staraptor got hard just thinking about it. He shook his head and went for a low dive, then spreading his wings to gently land on a tree. He looked down and saw his erection slowly subsiding. Staraptor sighed. 'Well, that's over. Time to go back to camp.' And with that thought in his mind, he flew off to camp.

He was flying low when his keen ears heard soft moans. Staraptor's eyes widened and be almost dropped out of the sky. Because 1. He knew a sex moan when he heard one and 2. This particular moan was the voice of his trainer.

Holy shit! He thought. He listened closer and heard the moan again. With that one moan, he zeroed in on the location, and with his head filled with dirty thoughts, he flew off to the designated location.

When Staraptor landed on a tree, incidentally the same tree that Empoleon was hiding in a while ago, he looked down.

What he saw made him almost fall out the tree completely.

There was his Mistress, her face streaked with white, getting her wondrous breasts manhandled, or Pokehandled, by Blaziken. His cock was roughly going in and out between the two mounds of delicious flesh, massaging her cleavage and her tits acting like a hotspot for his cock. He groped her breasts and squeezed them around his rock hard meat while thrusting simultaneously for maximum effect. The sultry screams and low groans indicated that they were both having quite the time. Behind Blaziken, Empoleon was ramming away at her soaked and incredibly tight pussy. There wasn't much to say, for it was plain common sense that when penis met vagina, it would result in something beautiful: Babies.

Naw, just messin with ya. But it was pretty obvious that Empoleon was enjoying his Mistress's pussy.

Staraptor licked his beak and floated down gently, catching the attention of Blaziken. He smiled up at him.

"Well well well, if it isn't flying fuckface. Come to join the party?" Blaziken said playfully, yet he didn't stop pulverizing their trainers boobies with his cock. Mistress looked at him with a sort of elated dazed expression, her sex face, and with half-lidded eyes she glanced up at him. Staraptor didn't even know if her brain comprehended his presence or if she was too busy getting stuffed with cock. Empoleon looked up and smiled. "Hey, Staraptor! Wassup?" He grinned then suddenly he groaned, slamming his cock inside her harder and faster. Mistress suddenly moaned and screamed out Yes! In joy. Blaziken was also thrusting faster. He gave Staraptor a wry smile, then said: "Give us a second here, will ya?" He then proceeded to slam in and out faster without waiting for Staraptor to reply. Empoleon groaned, also probably about to release.

Their Mistress was watching with half-lidded eyes as the tip of Blaziken's cock poked her chin with every thrust. Empoleon was ramming hard with his cock, penetrating every inch of her velvety walls. She screamed in ecstasy, and she came hard all over Empoleon's cock, dousing him with her juices. This sent Empoleon off. With one more thrust, he hilted inside her and sprayed his load deep inside her pussy. Blaziken seemed to sense the climax, and it set him off as well. Gripping her tits even tighter, he slammed his cock inside her mouth and blew his load. She gave a squeak of surprise before gulping down the salty essence of her Blaziken. A wild stream of cum entered her mouth, and when she couldn't swallow fast enough, the cum rushed out of the sides of her mouth and dribbled down her cheeks. Blaziken pulled out, and a few streams of cum splattered onto her already cum-covered face.

All three of them were breathing heavily again, and when Empoleon pulled out, his trainer gave a whimper of need. She wanted more cock. Blaziken stood up and released his grip on his Mistress. He grinned and looked at Staraptor, who was watching intently and had a rock hard boner at the ready.

"Alright, me and Empo are gonna rest a bit. She's all yours." Blaziken said, patting Staraptor on the back then slumped down onto a nearby tree.

"Did you just call me Empo? Hey, chicken shit!" Empoleon walked off to Blaziken. Staraptor looked down to see his trainer breathing heavily, her eyes looking at Staraptor. She grinned sultrily and spread her legs wide, inviting him over. The Flying type gave an evil looking beak smile, and using his surprisingly soft yet strong wings he flipped her over so her face was down and her ass was up, doggy style.

"Ooh, Raptor's got her in doggy style." Empoleon commented.

"Really? I didn't notice that!" Blaziken drawled, his voice dripping sarcasm.

Empoleon grunted. "Bastard."

Staraptor wasted no time. He aligned his cock, and plunged in. Straight into her tight bubble ass. She gave a gasp of surprise the a strangled scream. She never experienced anal before, but from the mind-blowing pleasure she was feeling at the moment, she had no complains.

Staraptor gave a low squawk. Her ass was amazing! Slowly he moved in and out, slowly getting a pace. Her bubble butt was fine, smooth, well rounded, and goood. Before long Staraptor felt a stirring in his nether regions; he was gonna blow. But Staraptor held it in. He was loving this ass too much. He slammed powerfully, all 12.5 inches of cock penetrating its way into her back cavern. Mistress screamed in lust, it felt amazing. Her ass was being used so well, it was intoxicating.

"I didn't know Mistress was an anal fan". Blaziken said, his cock getting harder by the second the more he watched.

"You don't know much, so it doesn't surprise me." Empoleon jabbed. Blaziken gave him an annoyed glare.

"Listen, penguin face, one Hi Jump Kick from me and you'll get crumpled." Blaziken threatened. Empoleon laughed.

"One Hydro Pump to your face would knock you out cold." Empoleon retorted.

Their verbal smackdown was interrupted by their trainer's lusty screams. Both Pokemon looked up and were watching intently once more.

Staraptor gave a few more thrusts before finally erupting inside her ass. A wicked stream of cum violated the insides of her ass while his trainer screamed loudly, drenching her smooth sexy thighs and the grass beneath it with her juices. Staraptor pump a few more ropes of cum inside her ass, then he removed his cock, spraying her ass cheeks and her back with his cum. Staraptor didn't have much endurance, but he made up for it in jizz. Lots and lots of jizz. Once Mistress was fully coated, he flipped her over onto her back once more and groped her two bouncing sweaty breasts. He took one into his mouth while he massaged the other one with his soft wing. He heard his Mistress moan out in joy, her hands going to the back of Staraptor's head to make him suck her boob harder. Then Staraptor used one of his clawed legs to tease the entrance to her pussy, one claw slowly going inside, rubbing her inner walls, getting her very wet once more. Staraptor's claw was fully drenched by the time he switched breasts. He suckled and sucked the other one while his wing massaged the previous one. She moaned loud, saying how much she wanted all of their cocks to fill her up the rest of her slutty life. This made Staraptor even hornier. He stopped sucking on her tit and removed his claw from her pussy. He aligned his cock to her tits, and using his wings to squeeze her breasts together, he slowly eased himself into the centre of the two boobs. Their trainer's sweaty cum-covered face lit up in ecstasy as she moaned and screamed loud from getting titty-fucked once more. Staraptor built a good pace and started ramming his cock hard, giving off low moans of pleasure.

"This, my friend, is where we come in once more." Blaziken suddenly said and stood up, his cock throbbing hard. Empoleon stood up as well, and they both walked over to their Mistress. Blaziken went up to her head and positioned his cock directly on top of her face. She obediently licked its underside and took his furry balls in her mouth, suckling it and moaning, sending vibrations all over his cock. Blaziken groaned and tilted her head back, so his cock could enter into her mouth. He rammed into her mouth without waiting for her consent, and she gagged at the intrusion. Blaziken groaned and held on to her head, roughly ramming into her mouth like a crazed monster. He let out low growls of lust as her tongue massaged his cock, swirling around and licking the tip. As Blaziken thrusted harder, spit coming from the sides of her mouth, Staraptor was getting very amped up with her tits. He was crazily humping her fleshy mounds while squishing them together to massage his cock more. Behind him, Empoleon was ramming into her pussy, grabbing her hips for support and a better fucking angle. It was wondrous. She was fucked twice in her pussy and she was still tight. Empoleon groaned as his cock was suffocated by her velvety tight walls. He was pounding her with extreme force, his cock drilling her pussy with everything the Water type got. Mistress moaned, sending vibrations onto Blaziken's cock, making him groan and fuck her face harder. Staraptor was feeling his release coming, hard and fast. He was thrusting wildly against her tits, titty-fucking her like no tomorrow. She felt all the three cocks violating her body, and she loved it. Loved being used as a slut by her own Pokemon. She'd let them dominate and fuck her everyday, massive orgies that would leave her covered in cum yet begging for more like a whore that hasn't gotten enough. She loved their cocks. She was a slut for her own Pokemon, and her Pokemon owned her and her body. To be used whenever they felt like it. Forever.

She was snapped back to reality when Blaziken thrusted three more times so hard that her jaw might break, then she felt streams of hot sticky cum enter her mouth. She swallowed it down, and miraculously not a single drop was missed. Blaziken breathed heavily, then removed his cock from her mouth. She took a deep gasping breath just as Staraptor came. His cum was being splattered everywhere, on her tits, her face, her body, her hair. A cum-covered slut. Perfection. She came hard one last time, drenching Empoleon's cock, making him grunt and release his load deep inside of her. Staraptor was still unloading his cum directly on her face making her go momentarily blind before wiping away the cum from her eyes. Staraptorremoved his cock and flew up, then a second later he gently landed next to Blaziken. Empoleon detached his cock from her walls, cum spilling out uncontrollably. She breathed heavily, looking up at her three awesome Pokemon. Then she closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

The three Pokémon admired their work. Almost every part of her body was covered in cum, and her tits were red from being overused. Spurts of cum dribbled down from her cheeks, and cum was still leaking out of her pussy.

Blaziken smiled. "Guys, this is a glorious day for us all."

Empoleon lazily saluted both of them. "Damn right, that was awesome. And it makes me feel better that we're gonna be doing this with her for a loooong time."

Staraptor looked at both of them, eyes shining brightly. "Next time we go at it, dibs on her tits first."

The three Pokemon laughed, awaiting the sex-filled future with their Mistress to come again. Probably tomorrow. Awwwww, yeaaaaa.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

And there you have it guys! My awesome "coming back" gift. A long-ass smutfest for the ages. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Special thanks to Shen's General who masterfully requested this masterpiece to be made. Stay awesome and gimme more requests, guys.

Once again, I am Baconicon13 and I'm BACK! So get ready for more smut, more awesomeness, and more Chapters in...

THE COLLECTION (OF SMUT)

Baaaiii.


	11. M Lucario x F LoppunyM OC x F Empoleon

A/N: Hey hey hey! I got a steamin hot Chapter right here!

Yay.

So! To business! Chapter 11 is a combo of two requests.

The first one is from Rad Dudesman,

And the second one is from TyTeCubone.

Here it is, guys. Hope you find it awesome.

I'm taking a more dirty approach here, so yea. By dirty I mean not your usual happy-go-lucky world. This world will be set on the darker side of humanity...

So enjoy and keep em requests coming! Baconicon13 is here to make those awesome requests come into reality.

I just realized something. Despite being quite famous in the smut industry, I don't remember ever encountering an "M Lucario x F Loppuny" before. Or have I? Eh.

Let's get the show started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. (Wow my first REAL disclaimer).

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 11: M Lucario x F Loppuny and F Empoleon x M OC

Hidden behind a huge rock wall in the near outskirts of Veilstone City, there was a place. This place was known as The Tavern. The Tavern was a place that reeked of beer and cigars. A hefty place full of criminals, bastards, dealers, pimps, and the like. This was also the place to make deals. Mercenaries, bounty hunters, all here.

As such, Lucario was in the vicinity.

He walked into the Tavern wearing a long brown cloak, sort of like the cloaks some Jedi wore in Star Wars. His hood was pulled down low over his face, but still he was able to turn heads. That's what you get when you radiate an aura of fear and power. Literally.

Lucario immediately went up the stairs to the Taverns "hotel rooms". His keen ears were attacked by sounds of pleasure, moans and sultry screams coming from seemingly almost every room. Lucario smiled. It had been a while since he had a good fuck. His rival/fuck buddy Zoroark was currently in Johto, hunting down a drug lord that was said to have some sort of "sex aphrodisiac". Whatever the case, Lucario missed her pussy. Always tight, and always for him.

Lucario walked to Room 6-9 and knocked.

No response.

Of course. Classic pimp behavior. Never open doors. So Lucario grabbed the handle and, with a unique skill that he may have got from his Steel typing, he disengaged the lock and pushed the door open. His nostrils were bombarded by the stench of Weed-L, the most trafficked illegal drug in Sinnoh. In the room was one flickering lightbulb and a table with a chair right in the middle. In the chair sat a handsome man, probably in his early 20's. Looked like he worked out. He was smoking a roll of Weed-L, and his face was covered by nothing more but a pair of Aviators and a fedora on his head. On his neck hung a pure golden necklace with a single gold pokeball attached to it. Whether it was bling or an actual pokeball containing a Pokemon, Lucario didn't know. Upon seeing the Jackal Pokemon, the man smiled.

"Ahhh, long time, old friend. It's been a while since we last made... Business. It's hard to be a pimp of these slutty Pokemon. Sometimes, when it's Heat Season, I got so much clients I'm flooded with cash". He said 'business' as if he was gonna rape someone. Which he probably was. Lucario said nothing. The man laughed. He had a Sinnoh accent, naturally.

"Yes, silent as usual. I didn't waste time writing down the job, so listen close." He gestured for Lucario to take a step closer. Lucario didn't move. The man lost his smile and sat up straighter, taking a drag from his roll. Time for business.

"There was this guy that borrowed one of my best... 'Workers'. Rich looking, had pockets of cash. Told me he'd return her in a week then dropped more than five digits on the table. Naturally, I accepted. I put my worker in a pokeball and off they went." The pimp explained. He finished his smoke and tossed the roll to the far side of the room.

"You can probably guess what happened. It's been a month. A goddamn month. I want you to kill that motherfucker, burn his house down, and get my whore back." The man sneered. Dangerously calm. He held up a paper. "His address, because I'm not stupid enough to let one of my best women go without knowing where she's at. Probably fake, though." Lucario looked at the address. A small cottage near Lake Valor. The man grabbed a bag under the table and threw it at Lucario, who caught it with one hand. The first half of the payment. He looked up and nodded. The man visibly relaxed and leaned on his chair. As Lucario prepared to leave, the man called out to him. "I need it done in three days." Then Lucario closed the door.

-Time Skip-

It was pathetically easy. It took one day to travel, another day to find out where he was keeping her (underground hideout below the lake) and release her while brutally killing the guy (Aura Sphere to the crotch before a Swords Dance boosted Close Combat), after which burning down the house with a special Aura Fire, and one more day to bring the 'worker' (an incredibly sexy Loppuny) back to the pimp.

Now they were back in The Tavern, in Room 6-9. Lucario tossed the pokeball containing Loppuny to the happy pimp. He laughed slyly.

"Good job then! Well, as promised, here's your second half." The king pin said before throwing the ball back to Lucario. Lucario caught it and looked a little bit shocked, but realization dawned upon him. He looked at the pimp, who was smiling deviously. "Well? Enjoy her then! Whenever you come back to the Tavern, she'll ALWAYS be free." The pimp laughed. Lucario cracked a small smile. The man grabbed a single key and tossed it to him. "Here. Use the King Suite. And one more time: Enjoy." Lucario nodded then went out locking the door behind him. He went down the hall to Room 9-6, AKA The King Suite, unlocked it, and went inside, locking the door as he closed it behind him. In the room sat a huge King sized bed. There were no windows but an air condition unit in the wall and a Red carpet. At the foot of the bed was a plush couch. There was an oriental looking drawer on the other side of the room, which probably contained dildos and other sex toys.

"Damn, this place is cool." Lucario commented. He dropped his 'macho-man' act and loosened up. He sat on the couch, legs spread open a bit, and threw the ball in front of him. Immediately Loppuny popped out. She was looking really hot with a tight pink miniskirt. She smiled sexily at him, immediately jumping on him to give Lucario a lap dance. While she was grinding her pussy on Lucario's already hard cock, she spoke: "Master wants a reward for saving me?" Lucario smiled and grabbed Loppuny's hips. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear. "Damn right I do. Now get on the bed." He said. Loppuny, just as a professional slut would do, immediately got off him and payed down on the bed, legs spread open.

Lucario jumped on top of her and slammed himself inside, balls deep.

"Fuck that's tight" Lucario growled, loving just how tight and wet this bitchs pussy was while Loppuny mewled sultrily. Lucario growled and spanked her bubble ass, making her squeak and her pussy to tighten even more around Lucario's cock.

Lucario began a fast pace of thrusts, grabbing onto her hips for support. Lucario considered himself as a master of cum-control and long lasting fucks, but as he began to thrust harder and faster into the slutty Loppuny who was screaming like a wanton who're needing some cock, he grit his teeth to resist the urge to cum then and there every time he thrusted wildly.

"More master! More! So good, so big!" Loppuny cried out sultrily, panting hard as she looked back at Lucario with a look of pure lust clouding her eyes. Her pussy was squeezing him so tight, and his cock was wrecking her cunt into wet oblivion.

"Yes! Harder!" Loppuny continued to buck back against his thrusts, her mind crazy with lust. She grinded and bucked against his dick harder, wanting to feel his release deep inside her. Lucario was ramming away at her pussy, his reason melting away as he panted, his cock throbbed even harder, ready to blow any second.

"I want your cum master! Yes!" Loppuny gasped, feeling herself tighten even more around his cock, trying to spur on Lucario's release. Lucario grunted and slammed powerfully into her a few more times before he roared loudly.

Taking one last deep thrust into Loppuny's hot wet cunt Lucario reached his climax groaning loudly, as he dumped his load deep inside her. Loppuny gave a low cry of approval. She shuddered and panted, tongue lolling out, as she came all over his crotch, her own climax making Lucario grow more elated while Loppuny shook violently on the bed.

After a few minutes, Lucario positioned his slut in a doggy-style position, Loppiny crying out sexily. She wiggled her ass at him alluringly, inviting him. Lucario growled and positioning his 14 inch monstrosity of a cock at her second entrance, causing Loppuny to shake in anticipation.

Loppuny spread her legs, giving Lucario a good view of her puckered asshole, ready to get penetrated by a big dick. "Please fuck me again, master! Come on, you want more, take me." She whispered erotically, shaking her ass. Wasting no time, Lucario took a deep breath and plunged straight into her asshole, making her arch her back in ecstasy.

"Your cunt feels so good, considering how many times you've been around the block." Lucario grinned as he began to pound into her again reaching up to grope her bouncing tits while Loppuny moaned and screamed. "None of them were as big as you!" She cried. True, Lucario was the biggest she ever took. It was ripping her ass apart in the most amazing way.

"H-harder….more….deeper!" Loppuny cried out. Her ass was squeezing down his cock, and Lucario groaned loudly with every thrust. "Your cock is the best I've ever had! Fuck me harder master! Yes!" she screamed as he slammed into her ass again and again. Her pussy was throbbing when Lucario brought a hand down and sticked two fingers into her pussy. That set her off. "I'm cumming!" She screamed, back arched as she screamed into the heavens.

Loppuny shook wildly as she came, completely drenching Lucario's claws. Lucario grunted and fucked her tight ass even faster, slapping her bubble ass repeatedly.

He seemed to not have been fazed by the Bunny Pokemon's orgasm, seeming to only make him thrust harder and deeper into her.

Lucario was breathing heavily, slamming his cock wildly into her. He loved her tight ass. It was almost as good as her pussy. "Mmm, you're so goooood. I'll enjoy fucking you a lot from now on." He growled. Loppuny had her tongue lolled out and her eyes were half-lidded, seemingly on the brink of consciousness. She was jolted put of it when she felt Lucario's massive knot slam into her ass. She screamed loudly and came all over the bed sheets, climaxing one more time. Lucario howled as he dumped an insane amount of his load inside of her. Breathing heavily, he emptied himself inside her, them he slowly pulled out of her, getting a satisfied sigh from the slut. But before she could even move, Lucario slammed into her pussy, thrusting hard once more. She cried out in ecstasy, gripping the bed sheets for support.

"You thought I was done with you, huh?" Lucario groaned, slamming into her all throughout the night.

-Scene Change-

The pimp, who was known by his close friends as Ronin, was smoking another roll of Weed-L. From his chair, he heard all the sounds of sex and sultry passion from the different rooms. He sighed. Controlling more than 15 PokéProstitutes was hard. Harder than it looks. But it paid well. Cash came as fast as the men thrusting their hungry cocks into his whores.

He sighed and unconsciously fingered his golden necklace. This gold necklace had one of his best memories imbedded into it. The golden pokeball hanging on it held a special Pokemon that had a special place in his dark soul. Sighing, he unclassified the pokeball and enlarged it. Looking at his face through the golden reflection of the ball, he remembered the good old days spent with this Pokemon. He threw the pokeball into the ground, and out popped his lover.

An Empoleon. Her azure eyes filled with love for the man she was looking at when most people would look at him with loathing or hate. No, Empoleon went through all that to see the real man behind this Pimp. A trainer with a heart of gold. Before he came into the business, he was a glorious trainer. But tough times called for tougher decisions, and in the end, he was washed up here, taking over the Pimp business from his dead uncle. All his Pokemon abandoned him. Except for one. His beloved starter. Together since he was a mere 10 years old and she only a cute Piplup. Bound together by sheer love and an unbreakable connection.

"Hey, Empo." He said, rubbing her head. She squeaked lightly and used her surprisingly soft flippers to rub the front of his pants. The Pimp smiled deviously.

"Wanna get dirty, eh, Empo? Want me to fuck you over my desk?" He said huskily, running his hands over her smooth body. Heat went up to her face and looking down she nodded shyly. The man laughed. He gestured for her to take the lead.

Empoleon's eyes shined with mischief as she went down on her knees, slowly pulling Ronin's jeans down. She eyed the big bulge from underneath his boxers, licking her beak excitedly. Using her beak, she bit the rim of his boxers and slowly pulled it down, all the while looking up sexily at her master. He was looking at her dead on, marveling her sexiness despite her obvious size compared to other Pokemon. He didn't care. For him, Empoleon was the hottest and sexiest Pokemon ever. And she proved it when she took his rock hard 11 inch cock in one go, sucking it whole and using her tongue to massage it, twisting and licking his cock, her eyes slowly closing as she sucked on him, her flippers on his hips to stabilize herself. Ronin groaned loudly and held her trident-like appendage on top of her head, pushing more of his dick inside her hot mouth.

Empoleon blushed hard, obliging to her master's lustful demands without word. After all, it was always like this. Ever since she opened up to him about her love for him all those years back, Master became her, well, Master. Empoleon moaned, sending vibrations all over his cock, which he showed appreciation to by grabbing her head tighter. Empoleon bobbed her head along Ronin's length, each bob making his cock go deeper down her throat. She moaned again, her pussy dripping hard into the wooden floor. She expertly used her tongue to lick along his massive girth. Ronin moaned, which in turn made Empoleon moaned, satisfied that she was making her master happy. When she moaned, it made his cock vibrate, which made him moan again. It was like clockwork.

Empoleon removed the cock from her mouth to lap at the tip of his cock with her tongue, tasting his delicious pre. She swirled her tongue around the head before taking him back in. Empoleon noticed that his moans grew somewhat louder, a sign that he was near release. Empoleon inwardly smirked and amped up her work, bobbing her head faster while masterfully wrapping her long tongue all around his meat, occasionally pulling off and kissing down the sides of his massive dick, hearing her Master groan in pleasure. She used one of her wings to massage his sack, massaging his cum-filled balls with her soft feathers, making him groan louder.

Empoleon finally released his cock from hire mouth, using her flipper to rapidly stroke it while her beak went lower until she opened her mouth and took his balls inside her mouth, sucking them and moaning loudly. Ronin gasped and breathed a sigh of pleasure. This was a first. Empoleon never sucked his balls before. The feeling was explosive, and he felt himself ready to explode. Empoleon must've sensed this as well, for she took his entire cock back inside her mouth and used her flippers to massage his nice balls once more.

Ronin groaned loudly, and he ejected his load down Empoleon's throat. She gulped it all down greedily the taste salty other tongue. Master tasted wonderful, her drenched pussy was burning for attention, a stream of her juices dripping down her thighs and onto the floor. She moaned loudly when the last stream of cum was swallowed down her throat. She slowly released the throbbing member from her beak, and looked up through half-lidded eyes at her master.

Quick as a Ninjask, he flipped Empoleon over and bent her down onto his desk. She squeaked, surprised, grabbing onto the sides of the desk for support. Ronin spread her legs to reveal her red, fluffy pussy, dripping juices profusely. It looked hot and ready for a big cock to explore its depths. His throbbing cock was rock hard, pre dripping down the tip, ready for a nice oven of pleasure. Without a moment to spare, he thrusted his entire length deep inside her.

Both human and Pokemon moaned in bliss. Empoleon had her tongue out, feeling her walls get stretched by his massive schlong. Ronin was loving the way his cock was getting squeezed in a hot vice by Empoleon's pussy. Her juices were drenching his cock and dripping down his balls, making her easier to slip into and fuck. Hard.

Ronin pulled out, and thrusted inside her hard. Empoleon gasped and moaned, moving her hips in tandem to his thrusts, her wings gripping the table tighter with every thrust. Every thrust sent pleasure coursing through her body, her needy moans signifying the fact that she enjoyed his cock ripping apart her sopping wet cunt. He slammed into her with unmatched force, working his cock deeper into her pussy, groaning every time he hilted inside her. It felt wondrous, her walls were amazing beyond doubt, and her moans were music to his ears. He fucked her fast and furiously giving no time for her mind to process all the pleasure her body was receiving. He breathily moaned out: "Empoleon, you're tighter than I remember!" To which Empoleon only replied with a lust-filled scream. He thrusted and fucked her mercilessly over his own table, every time he made a deal on this table he'll remember ramming his cock into Empoleon's needy cunt, moaning and groaning each time he hilted inside her while hearing Empoleon beg for more.

It lasted long, the sounds in the room were full of needy moans and breathy groans. Basically, the sound of any other room. But this was more pure. While the men in the other rooms were fucking for pleasure, Ronin and Empoleon were fucking for love. There was a base with them, not just some one night stand full of slutty moans and rough fucking, no, they're love transcended all that, they went through EVERYTHING, hardships, fights, suffering, together. In the end, they show how they truly love each other in the best possible way. They had a basis, where it all started.

That's why their love was pure. They didn't have sex to sate their lust, they had sex because they loved each other and they wanted to show each other just how much they truly loved each other by having passionate sex.

And that's why, when Ronin finally thrusted into her a few more times, squeezing her hips and shouting: "I'm cumming!", he felt happiness. For having such a wonderfully sexy partner that would last him all eternity. He exploded inside of her, his cum flowing deep inside her womb. Empoleon screamed in ecstasy, her cunt clamping down on his dick as her master emptied himself inside her while she climaxed all over his cock, lubricating it. They were connected, loving the closeness and the warmth it gave. Ronin hugged her from behind, and Empoleon sighed in happiness.

In the other room, he heard Lucario how, loudly and Loppuny scream sluttily. Lust overcame them, and they were fucking wildly. The pimp hugged Empoleon, his love, tighter. Empoleon finally gave out, and she slumped on the table, closing her eyes.

This was their bond. True Love in the midst of a Lust-filled world.

And their bond was never gonna be broken.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

A/N: Wow. That was a pretty decent ending. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed that Chappie. It was pretty cool. I liked the background theme. One part of the story (Lucario x Loppuny) was based on Lust and a good fuck, while the other part

(OC x Empoleon) gas based on True Love and working hard to finally bond in the most amazing way. Two sides of a coin in one story. Pretty cool.

And now it's time for: SECRETS, REVEALED.

1.) Yep. The Lucario in this Chapter is THE SAME Lucario from Chapter 1. Hints: He was an assassin in both Chapters and Lucario also mentioned Zoroark in this Chapter.

2.) Remember when Lucario said that Zoroark was "in Johto, looking for a drug dealer with a 'sex aphrodisiac'?" Sounds familiar? You got it. The "Sex aphrodisiac" was actually XX 69, the horny drug. And the "Drug Dealer"? You guessed right. It was referring to Lucian in Chapters 2 and 7.

Just goes to show how I awesomely connect my stories. I might put some more hidden connections in later Chapters, so keep your eyes keen.

Fellow Fanfictioneers, I am Baconicon13, and goooood night!

Baaaiii.


	12. M Arceus x F Giratina

A/N: Hey guys. Yea, it's been a bring-ass long time. Im sorry for bailing out on this story for damn near 6 months, but I had to take a breather. Ya know, life. Anyways, Im good now, and hopefully y'all are still around. I ain't going nowhere. Baconicon13 is in the house!

I will most definitely try to update more often to sate your desires, just bare with my pathetic laziness.

But anyways...

So lets all rejoice to the awesomeness of smut, for it'll never go away!

Welcome once more, esteemed Fanfictioneers!

Aaah, Legendary shippings. Wondrous, comical, and awesome. I return with ANOTHER awesome Legendary Lemon to sate your thirst for Legendaries getting some, ahem, lovin.

This is a request made by an awesome person named SexyGardevoir. This is for you, dude. Cheers to LEGENDARY LEMONS!

A common thought: Are Legendaries related? No. Legendaries are actually not related. When Arceus created the Legends, he didn't use his sperm or any sort of DNA transfer thing. No, he just saw the different elements around him and made a corresponding Legendary for it using his brainwaves or something.

Example:

Space - Palkia

Time - Dialga

Anti-Matter - Giratina

So technically they're not related. They're just all grouped together as "super strong Pokemon", which makes them look related.

So I deduce that Legendaries are not related (except for Latios and Latias), and therefore, when they have sex, are not committing incest.

Anyways, this topic is highly debatable, so I wont go into hypothetical jargon, babbling on and on about it.

Enough of my weird philosophical rambling. So, here's is Chapter 12 people. R&amp;R if you want to. And by the way for people who are curious, there is NO NEED to send in requests through PM. Just say it through the review. Alright, let's go!

Disclaimer: If Arceus is the 'Alpha Pokemon', then who's the Omega Pokemon?

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 12: M Arceus x F Giratina

This is a story of how Heat came to be. Ya know, Heat Season. Where sex and sluts run wild and the males put on their cock hats for a wondrous sex spree.

Yes. Heat.

Some Pokemon, the more inquisitive ones, always asked, 'how did Heat come to be?'

There are many theories about this topic, ranging from pheromone surplus due to seasonal changes to simply breeding faster and more efficiently. Though these are the scientific theories, there are also the theories that lie in the mythical side of the apple...

One such myth is that Arceus, God Pokemon, so mighty and holy, made the interesting Heat just so he could get, should I say, 'cuddly', with his fellow Legendaries. Such myths are repulsive to the brainy scientists and philosophers, and even to churchlike cults, who believe that Arceus is the one and pure.

As it turns out, the scientists and philosophers and worshipers were dead wrong. The myth is, well, true. Heat was made simply because Arceus wanted to get his goods on with the other Female Legendaries. One in particular.

This story shall tell of how Arceus decided to create Heat simply to sate his lusty pleasures...

-Scene Change-

Millennia ago, when the first few Gatherings in the Hall of Legends came to be, when humans were merely an idea, when Pokemon ruled the globe and Legends were still busy trying to make the planet more... stabilized, there was the king.

Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon, sat upon his golden throne. It was another daily Gathering in the Hall of Legends, and Arceus was once again listening to all the reports on Earth from the other Legends. Reports on how the budding young planet was slowly turning into a more homey place. Mew was yammering about hundreds of new ideas for Pokemon species, Darkrai was cataloging all the possible and probable types of nightmares he could give to the Pokemon, and Groudon was complaining that there was too much water in the planet, much to Kyogre's amusement. Yes, Arceus was listening, and being the God Pokemon meant he HAD to listen, lest something interestingly insane happened wherein He could have prevented it.

Well, that's what he WAS supposed to be doing.

In truth, Arceus loathed these meetings as much as his disciples did, but he simply made the meetings to look more "God Regal", as he put it.

Arceus was, albeit discreetly, sneaking glances at the black and gold Dragon seated in the middle of Palkia and Dialga. Her smooth, sexy serpentine body, those ghostly tentacles, that golden mask she always wore, and of course her treasured Sweet Spot that Arceus wanted to ram into with all his godly might, hearing her moan and scream as he thrusted his thick cock into her velvety tight pussy-

Arceus shook his head of the desire. He had the craziest obsession on Giratina. She was his life. Both literally and metaphorically. The Sinnoh Trio were the first ones to come into this universe, helping shape the cosmos at Arceus's command.

You probably already know what happened in that time, just the four of them, going all Scribblenauts on the Cosmos.

But what really caught Arceus off guard was that he started to have these feelings for one of his first creations. Which was all fine and dandy if he wasn't the fucking boss man. Its weird enough for a boss to fall for his 'employee', worse even that Arceus created her. Which is strange, considering Arceus didnt really plan on making any of his creations jaw-droppingly hot. It just came to be that Giratina was, well, extremely hot.

Only thing is, she was the iciest Ice Queen that ever existed. She rebuffed ever suitor, from Rayquaza to Palkia. Wanna get nice and smokin with her? Boom! Shadow Force to the face! Try to use any pick-up lines on her? That'll get you a Dragon Claw and a verbal assault from Giratina. As such, few males dare venture the path of Giratina, for her stoic and near unbreakable attitude towards men was as indestructible and stone cold as the toughest Steel.

So naturally most prospective males left her alone in fear of being mauled.

Only one Legend stayed true to her. And that was, of course, Arceus. Though he never said it out loud.

And as Arceus sat there, contemplating on all the possibilities, he though: 'What I need is a reason, a damn good, unshakeable reason to fuck her. Probably something that marks the start of a good fucking while at the same time making that fucking more enjoyable.'

And that was when probably one of the most revolutionary ideas came to Arceus's mind. His eyes gleamed golden at the though, and he was gonna execute it. Expertly.

As that Daily Gathering came to a close, Arceus stood, along with the other Legends. Then, he called upon those few Legends he would need for his... project.

All the Legends were dispersing, returning to their respective regions to do their own shit. Arceus sent a mental psychic message to the 5 Legends he needed to speak to. With the messages sent, he slowly galloped (?) towards the Meeting Room, taking a second to glance at the Renegade Pokemon, who was gliding out the main door, before entering the Meeting Room. Arceus sat on the lead pedestal, silently filling out any cracks on the project while waiting for the rest of the Legends he needed to speak to.

He didn't have to wait long.

"There better be a good reason why I'm here, Arceus". A grim, deep voice sounded. Arceus looked up to see Darkrai, arms crossed and slowly hovering towards him. His blue eye was glaring at him and his claws were twitching in a similar way of a hungry animal. Arceus nodded.

"Darkrai." He said.

Darkrai simply grunted as an answer. "What do you want? And make it quick. I have some nightmares to dispense."

Arceus gave him a small smile. Though it didn't seem like it, he and Darkrai were pretty close. And Darkrai was one of the few friends of Giratina. And truth be told, Darkrai was one of the few Legends that knew of his attraction towards the Ghost Dragon. Darkrai, being a natural bro, keeps Arceus updated on her. Much to Arceus's gratitude.

"Patience, old friend. We must wait for the others." Arceus said. Darkrai raised an eyebrow.

"Others?"

"That would probably be us." Said a voice behind the spectre.

Mew flew in, followed by Shaymin. The two usually hung out together for reasons unknown to Arceus. 'Must be a girl thing' he thought.

"It is not a girl thing! Shaymin is just awesome, is all." Mew stated, obviously reading Arceus's mind.

Shaymin smiled, fist bumping her friend. "Cheers to that".

Darkrai was hovering in a corner, leaning against a wall, arms crossed, lookin like a bad-ass. "Are there any more, ahem, OTHERS, joining us?" He grumbled under his breath.

"As it seems, there are." Was the reply.

And approximately 2 seconds after he said that sentence, in came the last two Legends needed. Kyurem glanced around and grunted, lumbering over to where Darkrai was, while Uxie hovered in, sensed the people around him (for he could not use his eyes), and attempted to back away slowly to escape. Arceus sighed. "Stay where you are, Uxie. You are needed." Uxie sighed and floated towards him.

"With the people you have gathered in this assembly, I would assume that only tragedy would take place, particularly tragedy to the mind, seeing as all you barbarians are here." He quipped with that annoying "smarty pants" voice. Kyurem growled, being held back by a hand raised by Darkrai. Mew and Shayim seemed to not care, too engrossed within their own conversation which involved sunblock and Celebi, of all things.

Arceus decided that it was time for discussion. "Gather around, fellow Legends." All Legends quickly took a seat nearest to the God Pokemon, Darkrai seated in the middle of Arceus and Kyurem while Mew and Shaymin sat opposite them. Uxie sat two seats away from Shaymin, murmuring something about getting infected by their stupidity. One becomes extremely arrogant when it comes to being the Legend of Knowledge.

Arceus looked at the specially assembled group, then using his telekinetic powers to close the giant double-doors shut, he commenced the meeting.

"All right, I have convened this meeting for one purpose alone. It is a new 'project' I would like to impose to ALL Pokemon. Something I have dubbed 'Heat'..."

-Time Skip-

The Alpha Pokemon was flying in "Sinnoh Airspace", as Rayquaza called it. Normally there was a whole load of papers for flight clearance and airspace discipline imposed by Rayquaza, but now was a special day.

Today was the official start of the first ever Heat. Or Estrus, if you prefer formalities.

After a lot of debate and talking, including mountains of paperwork and even new laws erected for the purpose of Heat, it was announced to the other Legends a month after Arceus talked to Darkrai, Mew, Shaymin, Kyurem, and Uxie, collectively known as the B.O.H.R (Board Of Heat and Reproduction), and after another month of ceaseless complaints and questions, Heat was then announced to the general Pokemon public and after a week, Heat was imposed to ALL Pokemon, including Legends. Heat was made to be damn near never ignorable and always potent. That's why Arceus needed Shaymin. Her knowledge in nature's natural pollen's and pheromones made her essential in concocting the irresistible Heat smell and taste, specifically designed to fit any Pokemon based on Type, Location, and sometimes Feelings. Mew was the one they needed permission from. After all, Heat would really affect her creations. Kyurem was the Legend Of Unity, so he was asked if Heat would be a way to unite the Pokemon in one way or another. Uxie was, well, the Legend of Knowledge, so he was essential when the questions and calculations were necessary. And Darkrai was there simply because he had one important trait that Arceus deliberately put in him: his keen eye and ear towards what anyone and everyone might or might not ask. Essential when you wanted to implement something as life-changing as Heat.

And so Arceus was flying across Sinnoh, not worrying about Rayquaza (who was currently getting comfy with Reshiram), looking on as Heat was commencing below him. He noted that the scent was extraordinarily intoxicating and, thanks to Shaymin's pheromone concoction, nigh unresistable. Sounds of pleasure could be heard all throughout Sinnoh, males happily sexing up all the females in lusty abandon, females ready to bring a new batch of Pokemon into this world. But Arceus didnt really give much of a damn. The only reason he made Heat was to have some fun with a very hot female Legendary.

Arceus touched down in front of Turnback Cave, readying himself. This was it, the moment he was waiting for. With that thought in his mind, he strode in.

Deep inside the cave, Giratina was walking around in circles, trying and failing to ignore the pulsating ache in between her six legs. When they said Heat was gonna be strong, she didn't expect it to be THIS strong. It was maddening, the burning sensation that just begged to be soothed. Soothed meaning getting pounded by a well endowed male. Giratina cursed again. She was one of the Legends that strongly disagreed with Heat, yet the B.O.H.R had thought of every argument and every counter-argument to stabilize and impose Heat. In the end it did happen, and Giratina had no one to help soothe it.

That is, until, God walked into her cave. Literally.

Giratina was still trying to think of a way to soothe her Heat when a voice sounded behind her.

"Greetings, Giratina." The voice, now easily identifiable as Arceus, said. Giratina stifled a gasp as she turned around to look at him. His regal looking pose, his delicate and smooth white fur, his golden eyes. All of which seemed to make Giratina hotter down there. Arceus noticed this, and a smile threatened to creep into his face. He held it back, keeping his stoic exterior on his face lest his expression betray his real intentions. Giratina was in her Altered Form, her gargoyle-like wings folded onto her body.

"I was just checking up on all the Legends when I came across the fact that you don't seem to have a mate." He said, pretending nonchalance.

Giratina saw through his act immediately. What a vile male, making himself look like the hero in this situation, helping the poor horny girl that needed some desperate cock attention. She was about to smack him to the next world when her nether regions rallied against her. Sensing the presence of a ready male, her Heat doubled in power, ending waves of agonizing horniness through her body. She gasped and cringed in discomfort, breathing in the now extremely potent musk of the male before her. She tried to control it, but failed horribly. She looked at Arceus, still putting up his "concerned King" act.

"Are you alright, Giratina?" He asked, smirking inwardly. He wanted her to say it. To say that she needed him, she needed his cock to soothe her Heat. He took a few steps closer to her, his golden eyes meeting her black seemingly soulless eyes. Giratina wouldn't give in. She wouldn't let this Heat control her, and she'd die trying to thwart it.

Arceus was losing his patience. Their faces were mere inches away, Giratina's scent, a sort of sweet nectar, was driving him mad. His cock was rock hard and pulsing, needy for some flesh. Giratina sensed it too, his need and his want. They were just staring at each other now, waiting for each other to make the first move.

And that's when Arceus snapped. Throwing all caution and snideness to the wind. "Fuck it" he growled, lunging forward and trapping Giratina's mouth with his own. Giratina gasped and moaned into the heated kiss, her Heat flaring up immensely.

Arceus pushed her up against the wall, still kissing her passionately. He was done waiting and acting all innocent. Her skin, her intoxicating breath, and that amazing smell made Arceus crazy with desire. He kissed her harder, their tongues dancing against each other. Arceus pushed her down onto the cave floor, separating himself from the heated kiss to trail kisses down her body, her chest, then down lower until he reached her puffy nether lips. Giratina was panting hard, feeling Arceus's exhale some air on her core, making her pant harder. Arceus took a long whiff of that heavenly scent. It was probably the most amazing thing that he ever smelled. His cock agreed.

Sensing his lover's need, he smirked and lowered his head towards it, giving it a tentative lick, tasting her juices. Elated by the amazing taste, Arceus started liking faster. First the outer rim, then moving into the center, giving long licks, his tongue reaching deep into her folds. Giratina struggled to remain still, her gargoyle wings puncturing themselves into the ground to stable herself. She was breathing hard, drooling nectar all over Arceus's greedy mouth and some onto the surprisingly comfy cavern floor.

Arceus was enjoying the taste of Giratina. It was beyond amazing. It could have easily been his favorite drink if it was always available.

'Then again' Arceus thought, hearing Giratina's moans grow in pitch as he continued to eat her out, 'maybe it IS always available.'

Arceus was still savoring Giratina's amazing taste when suddenly he felt her nether lips clamp down hard on his tongue, trapping his head in between her legs. She shuddered and screamed as she came, her nectar exploding on Arceus's face. Arceus greedily gulped down on her fluids, enjoying the taste and texture. A few seconds passed and the waterfall of Giratina's juices started to waver, then Arceus took one last lick before removing his face off of her cunt, surprisingly still dripping nectar. Arceus's cock stirred, red and angry, needy to bury itself inside some sweet pussy.

But before Arceus could execute such a plan, he was shoved off of Giratina with her strong wings. Arceus hit the ground with a thud, his cock a sight to behold. It was standing at attention, all 16 feet of it, pulsing and needy, out in the open for anyone to bear witness to its monstrousness. Giratina stared at it, completely transfixed as his cock leaked precum all over itself, making it seem more aggravated than ever before. She licked her lips and gave a predatory glare towards Arceus, who looked pretty scared as to what was about to follow.

'She'd probably bite my dick off' Arceus concluded in his head, watching Giratina advance towards his cock with slow, deliberate steps, her dark eyes shining with a look associated to an animal about to bite into its next meal. Arceus watched on, extraordinarily aroused by this sexy beast in front of him.

Suddenly, tendrils of pure darkness came out of the ground and, with perfect efficiency, bound Arceus's front legs and spreading his hind legs apart, pinning them down. Giratina smiled a coy smile as she had Arceus and his cock trapped for her enjoyment. Arceus growled at this entrapment, seeing as he was the Alpha Pokemon, the Big Dog, the All Mighty Judgment User, he felt enraged by the fact that HE was being bound and used. But even so, he looked once more at the Dragoness in front of him, and all his so called God Pride quickly left his body, replaced by pure want.

And he always got what he want.

Giratina crouched down then bent her neck downwards, her face directly in front of the massive stick of meat. She growled in lust and exhaled a short breath on it, earning her a pained hiss from Arceus.

"Giratina, please..." Arceus whispered, all thoughts focusing on one natural instinct: To fuck with wild abandon.

Giratina smiled up at him, grinning wickedly. "Aww, is Master Arceus begging?" She teased. Arceus grit his teeth. He was about to reply when Giratina suddenly locked the underside of his shaft, kissing the hilt and using another shadow tendril from the ground she started groping his balls. Arceus gasped and groaned, his legs straining against the dark tendrils that acted as shackles. Giratina smirked, then continued to lick all over his cock, suckling the hilt then running her tongue over the sides, then going back up again to lick the precum off the hilt. Arceus was trying hard to break the restraints, but to no avail. How was Giratina maintaining such power? Simple. Arceus made the foolish mistake of going to Giratina's home. Home turf= home power. Giratina had enhanced power in her home, allowing her enough power to pin the God King down. She saw the look of realization on Arceus's face, smirking as she licked and nibbled on the underside once more, going down and suckling on both his balls as her pussy was getting wetter and wetter from the hotness that was occurring.

All Arceus could do was moan and groan, desperate for release. A release that seemed never to come as Giratina teased his cock to its full extent. Arceus whimpered and hissed, thrusting his hips onto Giratina's every lick, every touch, every suckle. Giratina looked at the situation unfolding, smiling inwardly at the sexual frustration she was causing Arceus.

Arceus was in a midway point of complete rage and delirious pleasure. This wasn't mere love making, this was torture in itself. Arceus thought of where Giratina could have possibly learned such, maybe even learning it from an old mate. This thought enraged Arceus. 'No. She's mine. Only mine.' He thought. He glanced at Giratina who was still in no way done with her devious ministrations. Arceus was on the brink, yet unable to do anything about it. 'Well, I guess there IS a setback to extreme stamina and cum control.' Arceus thought. 'This is just bullshi-'

His thoughts were cut off when Giratina opened her mouth and plunged his cock down her throat.

Arceus gasped and groaned lowly, straining even harder against the dark tendrils that bound him. Giratina looked up at him, eyes clouded with lusty villainousness. She began bobbing her head up and down, Arceus's hips meeting her every suck with perfect tandem. Giratina moaned, addicted to her King's taste. The precum tasted extravagant, and she couldn't imagine what his cum would taste like.

With this thought, Giratina continued to service him, plunging his cock down her throat with increasing speed, Arceus's moans only spurring her on even more. Her sex was dripping onto the cave floor, needy for cock. Giratina sucked him off faster, her tongue swirling around his cock to grip it tightly, eliciting more moans from the Alpha Pokemon. Giratina continued at rapid speeds, moaning with every inch of cock she got inside her mouth. She pulled off and kissed down the sides, licking the veiny pulsing meat and suckling his balls again before licking back up the underside and kissing the head, her right wing wrapping around his cock, rapidly jerking him off while Giratina started sucking on the base with impressive vigor. Her left wing went and massaged his furry sac, groping it and clutching it with her surprisingly soft wings. She moaned and continued this effort, her full focus completely on his cock. Arceus was panting hard, his hips thrusting up to achieve release. He was about to explode from the pleasure, his was pained and barely able to hold back. Giratina saw this and purred, sending vibrations running down his dick, jerking and sucking his meat faster than before.

And that's when Arceus lost it.

With a loud, almost painful cry, his cock swelled and exploded, hot streams if cum completely painting the inside of Giratina's mouth. She moaned loudly, swallowing the heavenly cum with a greed matched by only a few. The taste made her mind melt, and if she could live only one life, she'd live a life as Arceus's personal bitch.

After 15 or so gulps of semen, Giratina removed her mouth, taking in needed breaths of air. The insane stream of cum wasn't even dying down, spraying her face, mask,and upper body with copious amounts of jizz. Arceus visibly relaxed as he emptied himself all over Giratina's smiling face. Giratina licked the excess semen off her face, enjoying the taste. Her thoughts were so focused on said liquid that her focus on the shadowy bonds that held Arceus wavered, weakening it.

Arceus sensed this, and took his opportunity. He broke out of the bonds with relative ease, and before Giratina could even register what had happened, she was flipped onto the ground, her belly down and her beautiful rear instinctively raised up, exposing her nether lips to the salacious eyes of Arceus. He quickly mounted her, teasing her entrance with his slimy cock, rubbing the tip onto her walls. Giratina squirmed and panted, swaying her hips to the rhythmic movements of Arceus and his cock. Suddenly she was pinned down, her neck and wings joining the rest of her body on the floor. She gasped and wiggled, yet found herself unable to move. Arceus was pinning her down with his special Godly Power. He smirked at the helpless horny Dragon in front of him, smiling at the thought of what he was gonna do to her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear: "I'm gonna fuck you. Hard." Guesting shivered at the tone, and braced herself for one hell of a time. With that, Arceus wasted no more time and thrusted into her, balls deep.

The cave echoed with the massive throes of passion and ecstasy as Arceus pounded Giratina's heavenly pussy, shouting obscenities and moaning, raising his head high into the heaven as he claimed this sexy bitch below him.

Giratina was in a world of perpetual wanton pleasure. Each thrust, each inch pushed into her needy pussy. She cried out with every thrust, pushing her hips back to meet each thrust with satisfying WHAPs! Arceus's cock pervaded every inch of her womanhood, drilling into her at godlike speeds. She moaned and screamed wantonly, loving every moment of being dominated by such a large, amazing cock.

"F-fuck! Yes! Harder! Pump me full of that cock!" Giratina screamed out in lusty abandon, losing her so called pride and succumbing the mind blowing ecstasy. Screaming like a slutty whore, she begged for more cock, to fuck her harder, fuck her faster, to fill her to the brim with cum. Arceus just growled and pounded the converted Dragon slut harder and faster. He bit his lip and hissed, growling out more obscenities, feeling Giratina's amazingly tight pussy squeeze his cock, drenching it with her juices and giving easier access to pound her into oblivion.

"Yea, you like that dont you, bitch?" Arceus growled into her ear, flipping her over so that she was on her back and fucking her missionary style. "Fucking tell me what you fucking want, slut!" He growled. Giratina screamed and cried out.

"P-please fuck me with your big, hard cock! Fuck your slut!"

She moaned, feeling that massive meat turn her mind into nothing but a slab of muscle. Her body was in control now and it was telling her to give in, which she promptly did. She could only moan and scream as she was made into a bitch, a slutty sex slave, a cock-loving whore, and she loved it. She was being fucked by a dick so huge and being fucked so skillfully that she'd never be able to take anyone else. She was officially Arceus's bitch, her body and holes to be used and abused by the God Pokemon whenever he pleased.

Just thinking of such a future made Giratina cry out for more, cumming all over Arceus's cock, another climax building up unnervingly quickly. If this was the Heat's doing, then Giratina had no complaints. This was the most amazing fucking she's ever experienced. Lonely nights spent masturbating, using shadowy dildos as her only sexual accomplice, was nothing compared to the rough, mind-blowing fucking she was being subjected to.

She had no complaints.

Arceus was still eagerly thrusting when his balls couldn't take it no more, he growled and pistoned in and out of Giratina's drenched womanhood faster and faster, his eruption impending.

"I'm gonna cum! Fuck, yes! Fuck! Fuck! Yeeeeeees! YEEEEEEEEESSSS!" Arceus cursed and screamed out in joy as he ejected his load deep inside Giratina. Giratina stilled before her whole body seemingly doing the wave, her pussy also exploding with another mind blowing orgasm. Not that there was anything left in her mind. All she knew was one thing: that she'd never be able to live without Arceus's cock balls deep inside her every single day.

Arceus was happy to oblige to such a request from a respected Legendary such as herself.

Arceus slowly inched out, his cock slimy and drenched with juices, but still rock hard and ready to go. Seeing this, Giratina, with half lidded eyes and a brain dead expression on her face, started to revert into her Origin Forme. Her two wings turned into six tendrils of darkness whilst her six legs morphed into spikes along her body. She got off her back and sat down on her stomach, waving her silk smooth backside to the Alpha Pokemon. Arceus's greedy eyes drank the sight of her smooth, rich scales, those amazing curves for a dragon of her girth, her obviously lusty stare as she waved her ass and dripping pussy at his face, obviously a sign that the slut wanted more. Arceus grinned with barely restrained sexual insanity and mounted her once more. He prodded her pussy, causing Giratina to mewl and grind her wet lips on it. But then Arceus slid his cock up, changing his stance so as he was now prodding her puckered tail hole. Giratina gasped and squirmed at the new yet intensely amazing feeling. She readied her nerves and took in a deep breath, signifying her readiness to take it up the ass. Arceus grinned.

"Ready for me to pound your ass into oblivion?" He smiled lustfully, hearing Giratina moan out her approval. He alighted himself and without a moments notice started slowly entering her other back door. Giratina gasped and wiggled around with growing pleasure as her ass was forcefully taken. It was so foreign yet so amazing. Inch by inch Arceus's cock was slowly being pushed into her ass, and Giratina was feeling the most euphoric pleasure she had ever felt. She panted and moaned, telling Arceus to get it done faster. Arceus smiled and started to increase his pushing until finally he was balls deep inside her. Arceus groaned at the incredible tightness her ass possessed, possibly even tighter than her pussy. Giratina could feel the top of his cock poke her sphincter, and she wondered for a moment if Arceus could actually tear that shit apart and the consequences that could follow. Her thoughts were derailed when she felt Arceus move inside of her, and all pretense and ideas were quickly thrown out the metaphorical window as Giratina succumbed to the immense pleasure that was suddenly invading her whole body. She moaned loudly, feeling Arceus starting to give a few test thrusts, and although it was incredibly tight, it was also incredibly euphoric. Such amazingness could only lead to one thing: an amazing fucking. Giratina suddenly moaned out in her broken slutty voice: "Fucking pound me, you big dicked bastard!"

Arceus took this as a natural go signal and proceeded to pound the living shit out of the converted whore. All matter of control and safety were soon joining Giratina's ideas out the window. Only euphoric, wanton, pleasurable, no holds barred fucking was in both the Legendaries minds.

Arceus pounded and fucked her. He pounded and fucked her to an inch of her life. He ripped up and destroyed Giratina's asshole with so much fucking force that it started to bleed. A bad sign, surely, but Giratina and Arceus didnt give much of a fuck. All they cared about now was having the time of their lives. Arcues mercilessly brutalized Giratina's tight ass, her moans and screams of wanton pleasure only increasing Arceus's thrusts. He growled out and straight out moaned as his cock was damn near being squeezed to hell by the astounding butthole possessed by the ever arousing Giratina. Seeing as the mind broken whore was playing her part as "semen vessel slut", Arceus decided to exert his dominance. With a hiss and a moan, he managed to say: "Not so tough now, eh, bitch? One Heat and you're on your fucking knees, begging for cock. Which cock do you love?"

To which Giratina replied with a series of screams and lusty moans. Her speech seemed to be impeded by the monster dick buried inside her ass. She could barely utter a word, much less a sentence. Arceus took this as a plea for more and continued to fuck her ass raw.

Seeing as this could only go so far, with Giratina already staining the cave floor approximately 16 times (Arceus was keeping count), this wanton day was about to end.

And it ended. Quite explosively.

With a few more thrusts into her destroyed ass, Arceus roared and ejected a third and final barrage of cum deep into her anal canal. Giratina moaned and came all over the cave floor before slumping down onto the floor, exhaustion rendering her almost dead. Arceus ejected an immense volume, quite amazing as it was his third time to cum, and finally as the last bits of semen flowed into her ass, her pulled out and collapsed next to her.

Breathing heavily and with sleep closing in on them, Arceus muzzled up next to Giratina and whispered, "I love you babe." To which Giratina mumbled out: "Fuck you." Before drifting off to sleep. Arceus chuckled and held the beautiful Renegade close, sleep overcoming him as well.

-Time Skip-

"Oh fuck man. She was dynamite in the sack!" Rayquaza shouted out enthusiastically.

It was a few days after the first Heat and the males were all chilling together to talk about their separate heated experiences.

The Males chuckled. Groudon had already told his story of fucking Kyogre's brains out and Latios admitted that he just banged his own sister. Much to the horny delight of the other Males. Darkrai was smiling pleasantly at the memory of his night with Cresselia, and Yveltal was discussing his lay with Xerneas.

Arceus was at the head of the table once more, listening amusingly at all the stories of the first Heat. Inside his mind he was just thinking of the beautiful, sexy Giratina, who invited him to a night at her place. He smiled as the thought of what they'd do entered his mind. Ahh, yes... Blowjobs. Ass. Definitely some role play. Yea...

"What about you Arceus? Who'd you hook up with?" Rayquaza inquired, seemingly done with his story about Reshiram being 'dynamite'. Arceus sneaked a look at Darkrai, who was smiling amusedly. He obviously knows what went down. The others were clueless. Arceus looked back at the interested crowd, obviously intent in hearing who the Boss Man had fucked. Arceus straightened up and smiled, a good story ready to be delivered. He cleared his throat and started...

"First off, I needed a reason, a damn good, unshakeable reason. Probably something that marks the start of a good fucking while at the same time making that fucking more enjoyable..."

ΩΩΩΩΩ

A/N: Holy damn guys! That was one long ass fic!

It's finally done. Now y'all know the reason as to why Heat was created. Hehehe.

Anyways, kudos once more to SexyGardevoir for requesting this epic piece.

So that's that. I'll be back in a while, so stay tuned.

Baconicon13 is back, baby!

Baaaiii.


	13. Janine x Koga

A/N: Sup guys and girls. Time for more smut. Horray!

Yes, smut! Lots and lots of smut! Ya know, people are hating on my ass for being gone so long. I apologize.

Being lazy and all, the drive for writing evaporated. But for now Im rearing to go. So let's get on with it!

So, this was a request from Bulbaguy. Truth be told, I gotta agree that this pairing is non-existent. So I may be the first. Cool. Anyways, no more yammering. Onwards to smuttiness!

Hmm, dunno if Koga is the Dad or Uncle of Janine... Eh. Too lazy to check. For this story Koga is the Dad. K? Cool.

Oh yeah, monumental chapter here. 13th Chappie. Dunno as to why its monumental. Guess its cuz I love the number 13. Yay. Bring it till Chapter 30, hmm?

Disclaimer: Is it true that ninjas originally came from China, not Japan?

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 13: Koga x Janine

"Impressive, Janine. But once again my Pokemon were simply faster." Koga smiled, returning his trusty acrobat back into his ball. Janine pouted while returning her knocked out Ariados back into the pokeball.

"Thanks for the battle Father, and now I know what I must work upon." Janine replied curtly while bowing. After all, her dad was still her senior. Koga smiled and waved her off, telling her to drop the formalities.

He was paying the young Fuchsia Gym Leader a small visit while also taking a break from the crazy Elite Four work. Many challengers came, but only a few ever really did get past Koga. After which he'd ask Agatha to lay the smackdown on the trainer. He was taking a breather and decided to chill here in his hometown, where his days as a Pokemon Trainer started.

Also where his beautiful daughter was born.

Yes, Janine was the light of his life, the one who have him a reason to fight. She was the fruit of his loins, and even though her mother wasn't around anymore, she'd be proud of the accomplishments Janine had achieved.

"Excuse me Dad, but it is getting late. Im going to bed," Koga's thoughts were broken by the words of his daughter. He glanced at his watch.

11:13

Koga shrugged. Looks like their battling took longer than he thought. He nodded at his daughter and bid her a good night. Glancing one more time at the retreating figure of his daughter, he noticed the way her scarf was blowing in the wind, how her hips were swaying alluringly side to side, her nice ass a delicious invitation to get spanked and fucked by a huge cock-

'What the fucking shit!' Koga thought, ripping his eyes away from the backside of Janine. Why was he having such thoughts? It was disgusting and incestuous. Such actions would ruin him forever. Not to mention his daughter as well. But for some reason the thought of his daughter's ass just couldn't go away.

'Stop it, it's just your old man hormones' he thought. Maybe it was because he hadn't had a good fuck in almost 3 years. Life as an Elite Four member was hard work and took any free time away from him. There wasn't much time to relieve himself of his carnal desires. And no matter how much of a trained, experienced ninja grandmaster you may be, the urge to fuck still fuels any man's mind.

Koga shook it off, mumbling to himself as he went back to his own room, exactly next to his daughter's room. After changing into some comfier clothes, he laid down on the traditional Japanese bed and closed his eyes, thinking of the strange feelings that have been erupting inside of him about his daughter. It was strange, but a good nights sleep would wipe away the thought. Koga relaxed and started falling into a deep sleep...

-Time Skip-

...Noise. Koga opened his eyes and registered what woke him up. A strange noise emanating from, hmmm, Janine's room. He sat up in his bed, listening closer. His advanced hearing picked up some strange noises, something sounding like pants and moans...

Koga's eyes widened. Oh.

He wasn't a dumb-ass. Judging by the sounds he was hearing, there was only one conclusion.

His daughter was pleasuring herself.

Koga's mind was flooded with emotions as he digested this new piece of information. The main idea was to just forget about it, go back to sleep, and never bring it up.

But something inside him stopped him from just letting it go. It was maddening, but he needed to see her.

'What the fuck is wrong with you, fool?' Koga thought.

He couldn't explain it, this urge to see, not just hear, what was going on. He wanted to see her masturbate. And against his better judgment, he threw aside his common sense and stood up, grabbing on some decent clothes and walked out of his room. Using the two seconds it took him to reach the foot of his daughter's room, he contemplated of how much of a creep he was being.

"This is so wrong," he mumbled to himself. "Im her father! I should just leave her to her personal business".

His hand touched the doorknob, expertly removing the hidden door trap hidden inside the doorknob, hearing a satisfying clicking sound and gently opening the door. Once again abandoning all pretense of sense, he took a peek.

What he saw gave him an instant boner. Damn.

Janine was spread eagled on the bed, one hand opening get folds while the other held a bright green dildo, which she was pumping in and out of her wet and needy pussy. Her face was scrunched up in obvious pleasure as she was probably imaging a big real cock plowing into her and not just a dildo. She was panting and moaning softly and her legs were wobbling slightly from the fucking she was giving herself. It was a pretty enticing sight and would make any man hard immediately. Only thing that wa wrong in this situation was that Koga had a boner. And her was her dad. Cue the grossness factor and the WTF's. Koga was entranced by the sight of his own daughter pleasuring herself, and when he saw the size of the dildo he thought: 'Heh, my dick is bigger than that.'

He looked down and saw the bulge in his pants. He looked up and saw Janine masturbating wildly, her sounds of pleasure music to his ears. Without much of restraint or common thought he unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor and his 12-inch cock to spring free from the restraints. He started to stroke himself as he pervertedly watched Janine fuck herself. Images of him ramming her pussy instead of that dildo infested his mind, making him stroke himself faster. He slowly walked closer towards Janine until he was directly at the foot of her bed, looming over her while jerking off. Janine, too lost in her own euphoria, didn't even notice her father watching her. Her eyes were shut tight as she continued her ministrations.

So much for the "keen senses" crap.

Koga grunted as he pumped his achingly hard cock up and down, eager for release. He knelt down so as his face was directly in front of Janine's dripping cunt, the scent assaulting his senses and damn near making him blow his load. He resisted the urge to reach out and finger the girl and continued to watch the show, stroking himself in time to her dildo thrusts. He was nearing his climax, and he wanted it. He wanted to fuck his hot daughter raw, to feel her smooth silky skin and her petite yet firm breasts up against his body, to touch and caress her pale flesh and amazing legs, all the while pounding her pussy into oblivion. Hearing her scream for more would be his dream, and being with Janine would satisfy him for the rest of his life.

No, there wasn't any more explanation needed. Koga didn't need common sense any further. His kind was governed by one thought now: to fuck a hot babe.

And it just seemed that the hot babe at the moment was his own daughter. But really, he was well past caring now. He'll fuck her beautifully mature body and make her his own. No matter how people looked at it and the consequences that would follow, Koga had one objective. And that objective was to have the time of his life with his own daughter. Consequences be damned.

This thought somehow finally set Koga off, as he grunted and sprayed his load all over Janine. He couldn't control it any further, and he ended up coating Janine with his own essence. When he looked up, his eyed nearly exploded from what he saw. Janine was sitting up, purple hair covering her face and legs spread apart, the dildo seemingly vanishing into the darkness. Her finger was slowly roaming her body, collecting the sperm that Koga ejected upon her, bringing it up to her mouth and licking it alluringly while staring at her father with a gaze so hot it'd probably melt the strongest Steel type. Koga instantly got another erection as he watched his daughter start to fondle her tits, moaning softly as she pinched and rolled her nipple.

"Father wants to fuck me?" She asked all too innocently. Koga replied by crawling onto the bed and grabbing her waist, bringing her next to him, his stiff cock rubbing up against her inner thigh. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and leaned into him, her breasts pushing up against his well toned chest. Janine sexily whispered into his ear.

"Finish what I started."

In all honesty, Koga wasn't prepared for that kind of response. Maybe the fact that his own daughter was grinding down on his cock was giving him a clue, or it was just lust talking, but Koga couldn't really think straight. He really couldn't grasp the concept of incest at the moment. Now existed only sex and sex alone. Which is pretty normal for a guy, no matter how old you are.

Add to the fact that his daughter was basically offering herself up to him, and you get the idea.

Koga didn't waste any time contemplating about life and shit. No, he just went with it. Grabbing and pinning down Janine into her bed he locked eyes with her, clouded with lust and desire, there were no words necessary. Permission was in her eyes, and Koga took it. He slowly slid into her, his cock meeting no resistance as he felt his dick get squeezed by Janine's tight walls. He grunted and groaned as he slid in further, the fantastic tightness blowing his mind. He felt Janine's body below him squirm and wriggle in pleasure as she was assaulted by her own father's cock. It was undoubtedly large, dwarfing any other man that she had previously been with, including the guy who broke her hymen, who she previously thought had the biggest dick she had ever taken.

Until now.

Just the feel of Koga's cock inside was enough to tell her that he easily dwarfed any other guy. His hugeness continuing the push inside her, she moaned and threw her head back, gripping onto his back and wrapping her legs around his waist. She panted loudly, her mind slowly blanking out, being replaced by lust. Her body was the one taking control, and her body told her that the feelings she was experiencing were the best feelings she had ever experienced. She moaned for more, grinding down on Koga's thickness, earning a low groan from him. Koga kept going in, until finally he hilted inside of her. A moment of zen hit both of them, peace before the storm. Then Koga started to slide out, inch by inch, until he was feeling the cold air blow down his loins, his cock throbbing for the heat of Janine's amazing pussy. So he thrusted back in, slowly first, then gaining speed, her I and growing louder the faster he thrusted. Koga was feeling massive ecstasy, his body hearing up and giving in to the lust. Janine too was panting wildly, moaning like a bitch, quite frankly. This spurred Koga to thrust even harder, desperate for release.

Janine really wasn't thinking anymore. Now, it was all about the feeling. The feeling of absolute elation, the gigantic cock ramming into her made her scream and beg for more, dripping her so called ninja pride as her father dominated her pussy. She was still moaning hard when suddenly Koga pulled out of her, earning a cry of dismay from the girl. He had a glazed, lusty look in hi face as he suddenly flipped the girl over, her ass in the air as she laid on her hands and knees. Koga scored the sight of such a plump, delectable ass. He smacked it once, earning a small cry from his daughter. He smiled, spanking that ass again, Janine cried out again, albeit sexier. His cock was sleek with their combined juices, and was throbbing madly for a tight hole to call home. And the nearest tight hole seemed to be Janine's wonderfully ready pussy. Janine, sensing the impending penetration, shakes her ass alluringly in front of her father, making him growl lowly as he entered her slowly at first, guilting inside her as he watched her wiggle and moan softly. He pulled out, then with a rhythm he started thrusting into her with suck vigor and strength that it looked to be a messy ending. And it was only the beginning. Koga had a wild look in his eye, as even the most disciplined of warriors fall to the sweat on a curvy body and the tightness of an amazing pussy. He no longer cared for nothing but release, pounding his daughter's pussy from behind with so much force that he probably thought she'd break any moment. But Janine held on, her purple locks covering her face as she gasped and moaned for more. She was riding out waves of ecstasy, and she knew she was coming soon. She moaned out a warning that she was about to finally blow, but its seems her father beat her to it.

With a few more thrusts into her Koga yelled out and slammed his cock inside her one more time, ejecting his sticky cum inside of her, pumping her full. Janine gasped and trembled, her orgasm rocking her body. Both were locked in a perpetual state of pleasure, when suddenly they both colappsed.

Breathing heavily, Koga slowly pulled out of Janine, earning a disappointed whine from her. He pulled her close, their naked bodies feeding each other heat. Koga breathed in the scent of her hair while Janine cuddled close to her father's toned body.

"I love you Father. Forever." She whispered before falling asleep, a happy smile on her face.

Koga smiled and kissed her head before slowly closing his eyes. "I love you too, my darling daughter."

And this starts a new saga to forever be told throughout the ages. The story of the Incestuous Ninjas. A story told to anyone too scared to try out Incest. It will forever be locked away as an inspiration to future Incest People, which became quite a thing in the future. And it all started when a Father got curious...

End.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Well damn. That random ass ending though.

Anyways, Bulbaguy, hopefully you enjoyed this man. Sorry for taking a damn long time.

And for y'all out there who has a dream pairing, send it to me and I'll make it work!

Just, no Pokemorphs or Gijinka stuff. Please. That's the one thing I wont be doing. Sorry for all the lovers out there. Not my cup of tea.

Anyways, review! Doesn't seem important but it actually IS important.

Baconicon13 is out!

Baaaiii.


	14. Ash x Mew

A/N: Once again, my apologies for the lateness. It's just that I'm getting more and more pathetic as the months go by. But I shall continue on. I finish what I start.

Greetings, fellow Fanfictioneers. It has come to my attention that "Fanfictioneers" isn't even a word. It sounds cool, though. Like we're the pioneers of Fanfiction or something. Anyways, hope you guys are still stickin around. Eh.

Any-bloody-ways, lets get it rolling.

This is for my bro ChaosFox60, who really waited a long-ass time for this. Sorry man for being such a pathetic peasant. Whelp.

And one more thing. If you have any friends or bros out there that you know will enjoy this Collection, please try and share it with them. It seems for me there ain't enough people enjoying the awesomeness.

Keep them requests coming, and I'll try to fulfill it. Right.

Once again, this is for you, ChaosFox60. Cheers.

Disclaimer: My first Chapter using Ash. Huh.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 14: Ash x F Mew

The Tree of Life has been saved, but at the cost of a loyal ally.

Ash was still stinging from the death of Lucario, but at least he died a hero, united with Sir Aaron once more.

That made Ash happy. Lucario lived a good life and in the end saved The Tree Of Life. Even curing Mew of her sickness. Talk about a double accomplishment.

Anyways, Ash was in his private quarters inside the castle, chilling on his bed. Pikachu had already fallen asleep on the couch. Why the couch, I had no idea. Ash was staring at the ceiling, reminiscing about what went down earlier in the afternoon. It was an epic adventure. Truly was. Tomorrow Ash and Company were going to depart on there journey once more, bringing with them good memories.

Which is why Mew had to strike now.

She was watching the boy, hidden in invisibility. She gazed upon his body. Tone, fit from years of travel. Ash was only wearing his boxer shorts at the moment, his body bare for all. Mew looked down at his boxers, lust evident upon her big eyes. She licked her lips. She knew what lay beyond the fabric. What she was really here for. That giant, delicious, pleasing, co-

Mew shook her head wildly. 'Whats wrong with me?!' She thought. It had started that same afternoon. This desire. This... Pain. It surged through her like a jolt of maddening energy, consuming her mind and soul, eating away at her sanity. Mew, being a powerful deity, fought it. Fought the urge. But the urge won over, and Mew seemingly could only satisfy herself with one male.

And that male was right in front of her.

The urge probably started when she was revived by that gallant Lucario. Something happened, maybe the excess energy or the sudden explosion, she didnt know. All she knew was that whatever happened that brought her Heat early and that made her want to fuck the human, and the human alone. She was well past reasonable thought now. All Mew wanted was for her burn to be soothed and for her to probably feel some awesome sex.

Just the thought of such a fine specimen penetrating her as she moaned like a slut made Mew pant with desire. She could feel her nethers beginning to get wet as she floated down to the foot of the bed. Behind her, she sensed Pikachu's aura. Cursing quietly, she floated over to the rodent and shot him with a Dark Void, Darkrai's signature move. Pikachu went into deep sleep, snoring softly. Mew giggled in delight. She loved using other Legendaries' signature move. It amused her.

Back to the situation at hand, Mew was at the foot of the bed, glancing hungrily at the boy sprawled out in front of her. Mew didnt care much of tactics or how to approach this sort of situation. What was driving her right now was primal instinct, the desire to fuck with wild abandon. Mews eyes gleamed, then she slowly crawled up until she was right in front of Ash's legs. She slowly levitated forward until finally her face was mere inches away from the boys clothed package. Even if it was trapped in the constraints of the white fabric, Mew knew that behind those boxers was an impressive tool. A tool that would fix her up nice and fine.

Bad pun. Sorry.

Anyways, Mew didnt waste any time just thinking of the monster cock she knew Ash had. She slowly slid off his boxers, careful not to awaken the boy. What greeted her was a limp 8-inch cock, thick and impressive. Mew gasped at the size. It wasn't even erect! Her body reacted accordingly. She physically felt herself heat up, as if there was a Charizard inside her using Blast Burn or something. Her pussy lips were suddenly visible and was leaking copious amounts of juice. Mew panted with glee, her eyes heavy with ecstasy. She couldn't wait no longer.

With her small but expert hands, she slowly started to stroke Ash's cock. Mew's eyes widened when she saw the majestic stick of meat harden almost immediately, rapidly elongating to its full length of 9 inches. Mew licked her lips in delight. His entire cock was almost as long as her body. She wondered how it could fit. Then she just giggled in delight. She'd make it fit. Such an amazing WMP (weapon of mass pleasure) was not going to be out to waste.

Mew, eager to get a taste of a fine specimen, opened her mouth and slowly began to inch the cock inside her mouth. Bit by bit she sucked it in, the taste of Ash's dick making Mew pant and moan involuntarily. Her hands stroked the parts of cock she couldn't stuff into her mouth as she continued, slowly but gradually, getting more cock into her mouth.

When about half of it was inside her orifice, she began to suck. Mew swore she'd never tasted anything as amazing as the cock she was blowing at the moment. Her mind went blank and she cold only think of stuffing some more cock into her mouth as she greedily stroked and slurped at Ash's dick. Her pussy was leaking so bad, the bed sheets were getting increasingly wet. Mew didnt care. She fondled Ash's balls and slowly licked around the sides of his cock. She pulled back to get a breather, then started to lick around his cock, kissing the tip and going back to sucking on the meat greedily.

Mew noticed Ash beginning to stir. His face was morphing into one of pleasure as his body was slowly alerting his brain to wake the fuck up as to fully feel the awesome pleasure that was coursing through his entire body. He instinctively grabbed Mew's head and held her in place, Mew moaning like a slut who couldn't get enough, her eyes closed as she continued sucking faster and harder, bent on getting his seed inside her mouth. Her folds were aching for relief, wanting some cock inside it. Mew, not being able to withstand the need of cock, brought her tail towards her body, the bulbous tip at the end being perfect to be a dildo.

Mew moaned and mewled as she pumped her tail in and out of her wet folds, providing relief to her maddening ache. But not enough. Mew sucked harder, determined to finish what she started before getting into the main event. Driven with that thought, Mew sucked twice as fast.

Ash was having a lovely dream. He was dreaming a hot slutty whore was sucking his cock. Ash was elated as he slammed his cock harder into the girls mouth, hearing the girl moan in ecstasy as he rammed his cock deeper into her throat. Ash didnt know what had happened for him to receive such an amazing and seemingly realistic dream, but he'd be damned if he'd complain. Dream Ash moaned as he slammed his cock faster, deepthroating the girl harder and faster as he heard the glorious moans and mewls from the girl. She slurped noisily on the cock, and Ash groaned, close to release.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, YEEESSS!' He screamed, and he exploded into the girls mouth, her squeal followed by a gagging noise ensuring him that he filled her mouth good with his spunk. He pulled out, blanketing the girls face with cum as he smiled lazily, afterglow setting upon him.

Suddenly, the dream dissipated. A sense of vertigo attacked Ash and he suddenly woke up, his eyes snapping open as he sat up, breathing heavily. His body was covered in sweat as he surveyed his surroundings, and he's he saw damn near blew his mind away.

Mere inches from his cock, breathing heavily and with streaks of cum all over her face, was the Legendary Mew. She was panting heavily as she used his cock to support herself from falling over. Her pink fur was also beaded with sweat and a bit of cum, and her tail was seemingly pounding itself in and out of Mew's cunt, making her writhe and mewl.

Ash was no fool. He connected the dots quite easily. Mew was giving him a heavenly blowjob so awesome it transcended into his dream and he was unconsciously fucking the Legendary.

At the moment, Ash was sure as hell surprised. But lust eventually overcame his senses as he smiled hungrily at the Legendary, who was now on her back, her tail pumping in and out of her faster and faster, Mew holding her chest and moaning out loud. She opened her eyes and stated at him. Those big, black eyes completely and utterly tinted with lust, need, desire, and want. Ash got so lost in those amazing eyes. He lost all common thought, actually. All he knew was that there was a pussy to be fucked, and it had to be fucked hard. Ash pounced, pinning Mew down as she gave a moan of appreciation. She liked things rough, as it seems. Ash licked his lips, his black hair sweeping over his eyes. He slowly removed the tail out of Mew's snatch, letting Ash bask in the glory of an amazing pussy. It was red, puffy, needy for a cock to rip it up, and was absolutely dripping wet. Ash growled in approval, his cock pulsing in agreement. He no longer cared of what was happening or what the fuck actually led to this happening, all he cared for now was the tight pussy he was about to fuck.

Ash's eyes were wild as he pulled Mew close to his throbbing cock, all 9 inches of it ready for some pussy. Mew squirmed in his grasp, obviously desperate to fill her heat with some thick cock.

And Ash delivered.

Unlike most crazed animals out there, Ash went in slow, relishing the brilliant, mind-boggling tightness of Mews sacred entrance. He let out a slow, lingering groan as he sheathed himself inside her. Mew mewled and shut her eyes tight, her walls convulsing and tightening around the stick of meat that was slowly entering her, relishing the tightness and the amazingness. Mew didnt expect such a pace to be set by Ash. She expected rough, brutal thrusts while Ash pounded her like the slutty fuck she was. But apparently the boy wanted it slow. And honestly, it was affecting Mew even more than if she was taken roughly. Mew moaned slowly as Ash finally sheathed himself fully inside her. They stood there, entranced in the feel of each other's heat, slowly getting accustomed to the wondrous feeling of fullness. Mew sighed and breathed in the scent of cock as Ash smiled and started to pull out. Mew expected him to go slow, languid and smooth, but apparently, just like Ash's training, he surprises everyone.

Ash's smile grew wicked as he slammed hard into Mew's hot pussy, making her arch her back, eyes widening as she shrieked in surprise. Ash pounded her fast, his sneak attack rending Mew totally unable to comprehend the total fullness of her pussy as Ash dominated her.

"Yeah bitch, moan for me." Ash snarled, his hair falling across his face in an eerie yet sexy way. He pounded her hard, his thrusts emitting wet slaps as it penetrated Mew's womb harder and harder with each thrust.

Mew was in absolute ecstasy. She gripped the bedsheets and screamed sultrily, sending out waves of pleasure telepathically to Ash, letting him feel her emotions, making Ash even more lust-addled and increasing his speed, smiling as Mew screamed and moaned and shouted in pleasure.

Ash was panting hard, his cock twitching hard as he pounded Mew into submission. He let off a few more crazed thrusts, moaning loudly, then suddenly sinking himself inside Mew as he exploded, cumming inside her. Mew shrieked as her pussy wrapped around his cock, her orgasm rocking her mind into lust. Her body was covered in sweat as she came, her juices overflowing and dripping down onto the bed. The smell of sex was heavy in the air as both just stilled in place, enjoying the aftermath of a good fuck. Then finally, Ash slowly slid his cock out, falling on his back as he breathed heavily. He closed his eyes, sleep taking over him...

Suddenly Ash felt his body begin to shrink. He screamed in surprise as his arms and legs shrunk, his head becoming bigger than his body, a long tail with a bulb at the end appearing behind his back, and his skin tuning into a pinkish purple.

When Ash opened his eyes, he gasped in surprise. He looked to the left where a mirror was handily located and his eyes went wide. Where his body stood was now a Mew. Seemingly identical to the really Mew except Ash's fur was more purple-ish.

He was still staring at his reflection when someone coughed behind him. He turned around, and his cock, which slowly unsheathed itself, hardened in joy.

Mew was laying sexily on the bed, her ass high in the air as looked at him suggestively. Her tail made a 'come hither' motion, her ass shaking alluringly.

Needless to say, Ash felt rejuvenated and energized. A good thing, since he was gonna need the energy to fuck the slut senseless.

He levitated over to her and grabbed her hips, rubbing his cock on her ass cheeks. Mew whined and shook her ass sexily, wanting Ash to get on with it. She needed some cock, right now. "Dont tease me babe, please fuck me!" Mew suddenly screamed, surprising Ash. He got over his confusion quickly, as he probably knew that with his new body he could understand her now. He grinned. Ash smacked her ass, eliciting a yelp from the horny Legendary, as Ash leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Im gonna fuck you hard, bitch."

And Ash delivered.

With a cry of dominance, Ash thrust his length inside Mew, making her scream sultrily. He pounded her. He pounded her hard. Mew's hands gripped the bedsheets, screaming Ash's name as she tried to hold on while she was getting pounded relentlessly.

Ash was in total pleasure. As it seems, his pleasure sensors were somehow heightened upon his transformation, making the experience more amazing.

Either that, or Ash was just delusional about the pleasure. Probably the latter.

Ash growled like an animal as he rammed Mew in the pussy harder and harder, his cock invading her tight cunt deeper and deeper, his dick being squeezed so tight, milking him for his cum.

"Yea, you like that, slut?" What the fuck was Ash saying? He shouldn't be talking to a Legendary like this! But really, Mew approached HIM for HIS cock. So he had the damn right to exert his dominance.

Mew moaned like a slut, "F-fuck! Please, more!"

Ash was merciless as he fucked the nymph relentlessly. He pulled out and flipped Mew on her hands and knees, ass high in the air. Doggy style. Ash plunged in greedily, his cock being squeezed hard once more by that amazing pussy. Oh, he rode her, alright. He rode her hard. Mew gripped the bedsheets beneath her harder as Ash's cock thrust in her again and again, deeper and deeper. "Fucking hell, Ash!" she moaned sultrily, crying out his name again and again. "Harder, fuck, please!"

"You want it harder, huh, bitch?" Ash asked breathlessly, slapping her ass, not stopping his assault on Mew's pussy. Arceus, she was so fucking tight, it made Ash's mind break.

He thrusted in relentlessly, ramming her with all his legendary might. Then Ash got an idea.

Seeing Mew's tail waggle around wildly as she was fucked hard, Ash used his own tail, and slowly brought it to Mew's ass, poking it gently, then harder. Mew screamed in ecstasy and yelled: "Oh yes, please!" This was all the reassurance Ash needed as he slowly slid his tail inside her puckered ass, the bulb at the end acting as a great dildo. Mew let out a sultry moan, her ass and her pussy both being penetrated hard. She came hard, the feeling of both her entrances being violated too much for her. Her cum drenched Ash's cock, lubricating it, making Ash slam harder into her. He slid his cock and his tail in and out of Mew's pussy and ass without care of Mew's health, only intent on cumming over and over and over again into this slutty cocksleeve of a Legendary until she was so filled with his cum she would drown in it.

Then Ash would continue fucking her.

"P-please, fuck me h-harder!" Mew stammered, feeling the full power of Ash pounding her pussy and ass harder and faster. The double penetration was making Mew go crazy with lust. She moaned for more, more of the cock pounding her pussy, making her feel like a dirty, cheap slut that wanted more cock.

"Mmm, you want more, dont you, you fucking whore?" Ash growled out. He was pistoning in and out of her so furiously that the ground began to shake. His cock had pervaded every inch of her womanhood, every inch of her pussy, every inch of her swollen ass, and she loved it. Mew screamed for more, more, more. She couldn't stop screaming Ash's name. This was better than the time Celebi fucked her in that forest, or when Jirachi pounded her ass raw before going back to sleep, or when the Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf took turns pounding her to oblivion for 3 days straight. Hell, it was better than that time Mewtwo finally fucked her, leaving her unable to move for more than a whole week, stuck in the middle of a forest, while other horny Pokemon lined up to fuck her. It was better than all that, and Ash was doing it right here, in the span of one night.

"You're a fucking slut, aren't you? Ash grit his teeth, his thrusts so fast and careless that Mew couldn't even comprehend what her pussy was going through except for immense amounts of unfiltered, unadulterated ecstasy. Ash growled again, seeing Mew slowly start to drift off. He smacked her ass, eliciting a yelp from Mew, snapping her back to reality. "You love being dominated by a thick cock, don't you, bitch?! Tell me what you want, slut!" Ash yelled.

Mew could only scream out. "S-shit! Please f-fuck my pussy w-with your rock h-hard cock- Make me y-your bitch! Fuck me harder! F-fuck!" she screamed, her walls clenching tightly around Ash's dick. "Fucking hell...!" Ash grunted, feeling Mew's walls milk him of his seed. His hips kept thrusting as he finally erupted, his cum flowing into Mew's tight pussy as he pumped his insane amount of his load inside her dripping cunt. Mew moaned breathlessly, feeling Ash's cum spread inside her as she came one last time for the heated night. She collapsed on the bed and breathed heavily, too tired to move.

Ash slowly slid out, his cock dripping their combined juices. He removed the tail out of Mew's ass, his tail slowly shrinking back into his body. Ash fell back onto his bed as his body shifted back into his real human form. Ash slowly closed his eyes, sleep invading him...

(Time Skip)

Pikachu woke up to he heavy smell of sex. Sunlight broke through the curtains, lighting the room in a bright glow. Pikachu rubbed his eyes and sniffed the air. Immediately the smell of immense sex pervaded his nostrils, causing Pikachu's eyes to widen as he breathed the scent even more. He looked over to Ash and saw he was wrapped in his blanket, yet the blanket oddly seemed to be quite drenched in some sort of liquid. Pikachu raised his eyebrows before jumping onto the bed, nuzzling Ash awake.

Images. Faint images if a beautiful girl doing some very interesting thing with Ash. It was in his mind, at the edge if his mind, near enough for Ash to vaguely recognize, yet a bit far off so that Ash couldn't truly grasp it. Whoever the girl was, she was beautiful, with pink hair, a pink miniskirt , and the biggest, most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. She giggled at him, shaking her ass alluringly at him. Ash reached out, trying to grab her, when she suddenly dissipated. Ash looked around, confused. His mind was registering a sound. Some sort of sound coming from the outside. He tried to grasp the image of the girl, but it seemed to be out of reach. With a pained groan, Ash closed his eyes...

...and slowly opened them.

He looked around. Sunlight was in his eyes, and he squinted, adjusting to the light. Then he felt the soft hands shaking him awake. He looked to his left to see his trusted Pikachu shaking his shoulder, concern in his eyes. Ash smiled weakly.

"Hey, Pikachu." Ash felt strangely tired, as if he exerted himself over the course of the night. Strange. Maybe it was just fatigue from the battle yesterday. Pikachu greeted him with his customary "Pika Pika!" before leaping off the bed and running off.

Ash groaned and sat up. What was that smell? And why the fuck were the bedsheets wet?

Whatever it was, Ash didnt dwell on it too long. He grabbed his hat from the side table and got up, walking towards the balcony, sweeping the curtains aside to let the sunlight in.

Ash then caught a glance of something pink at the edge of his vision. He looked, but it was gone. Ash knitted his eyebrows in confusion, before shaking his head. No time for madness today. With a shrug, he walked to the bathroom, the strange sweet smell still in the air.

He didnt notice the soft giggle behind him as a pink creature looked at him from the balcony, a mischievous smile on her face, before she flew off.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

A/N: Done! Cheers, people.

I like the fact it was mindless smut all the way until the end, until I decided to make it a bit more dramatic. Well, still is good, I guess.

To my friend ChaosFox60, and to all my fellow Fanfictioneers, see you again. Soon...

Baaaiii. 


	15. Red x Sabrina x M Alakazam x M Pikachu

A/N: I have made a decision, fellow readers. I shall end this smutty collection at Chapter 30. Dont ask me why 30, I just feel the need to end this beauty at Chapter 30.

NOT UNLESS the reviews say otherwise. If you want me to go beyond 30 and continue my smutty spree of stories, just review and say so! That way, I can get the drive to actually do shit and be there to write more for my esteemed readers.

Yea, yea. I'm asking for reviews. Just like any other author. Before I didnt really see what all the fuss was about with reviews, but its an interesting psychological effect to the author, blah blah blah.

You get my point. So please review, fellow Fanfictioneers.

Anyways, this beauty was requested by my good man Christopher Dragkrow, and is a follow-up to my Chapter 4 story which involve Red the Rapist. Once again, themes and characters will stay the same, but plot shall change.

Oh yea, and if you guys really like the "Red The Rapist" Chapters, I can make a story consisting of only Red and different ladies he gets to bang/rape while going on a raping spree. Might do it if reviews are good.

One more thing though. A reviewer pointed out a key point in the story. I adjusted it so it'll fit more realistic parameters. Cheers, mate.

Disclaimer: We should all take a step back and think: What kind of a name is Red? (An awesome one, but still.)

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 15: Red x Sabrina x M Alakazam x M Pikachu

Aah, Saffron City. A beautiful place full of rich history coinciding with the road to the future. To a lot of people, this bustling city will always be a cornerstone of wisdom, battle, and technology.

But for Red, it looked like a totally different place.

He didn't remember Saffron being this crowded. What was once hills and parks were now skyscrapers and houses. And in only a few years. Red smiled behind his cap, quickly locating the Saffron Gym at the center of the city. He was wearing his trademark red cap and red jacket but, to try and not get noticed, he was wearing black sweats and a plain white shirt with a pokeball design on it. After all, he was pretty sure people that ventured up his mountain and went back down told others what he looked like. And just because the girls he raped were traumatized doesnt mean they'd shut up. So naturally he was probably a wanted man. And really, he didn't want to get randomly arrested. He was also sure of the fact that the news of him raping hot girls that ventured to the top of Mt. Silver was spreading around real quick-like. The only reason he wasn't already arrested was the fact that 1.) he was Red and 2.) its Mt. Silver, wherein even the best sometimes never make it down alive.

So he was always safe up there. But down here? Gotta keep it incognito. Low profile.

After all, you need to take cautious steps when embarking upon a raping spree. And here in Saffron, it was pretty obvious as to who Red would target next.

The Gym Leader, Sabrina.

Such a delightful prospect. Everybody wanted a taste of what was behind that ridiculously tight jumpsuit of hers, not to mention her defining curves and amazing ass. Of course, most men would shrink away from her even though she was hot as hell simply because she seems creepy and ominous. Like one of those girls that would harvest your balls when you're not looking.

But this did not daunt Red, as he was fairly sure he was prepared for anything. After all, he had his trusty Pokemon with him with the exception of Snorlax, who opted to just sleep at the entrance to the top of Mt. Silver so as to block any potential challengers while Red was away on his self-proclaimed "raping spree".

'And the Raping Spree seemingly begins at the Saffron City Gym' Red thought wickedly as he entered the Gym.

As lucky as it seemed to be, there were no challengers today. The only things present were the battlefield and a majestic throne on the other end of the field, where a figure was meditating on. Red smiled slyly. There she was. Before he was able to take a step though, the Gym Leader suddenly spoke. "I would like some privacy with this foe. He seems to be a tough challenge. Everyone dismissed." Al the people respectfully nodded and left, closing the doors. That was when Sabrina opened her eyes. Red stepped forward. Sabrina was calculating him before chucking. Red stood confused for a moment before she spoke.

"Do you actually believe I didn't know it was you, the mighty Red? Your mind was hard to probe but I got enough info to know who you were," She said. Red genuinely looked impressed by the mental skill this woman possessed. He had a tough mind and was heavily defended but she broke through it in less than a minute or two. Impressive. Red remained impassive, looking steadily on.

Sabrina got off her throne and waked to the edge of the field. "I know of all the atrocities you have commited, boy, and you will not escape this Gym without paying for what you've done," She said it with such steely calmness while throwing a Pokeball onto the field, a Medicham emerging from the orb. It got into a fighting stance and readied itself.

Red raised an eyebrow. 'This must be her advanced team, the team she uses for competitions and such.' He smiled at the thought of having a great battle. But a battle he needed to end early. With a yawn, he threw a Pokeball onto the furled and out emerged Charizard with a mighty roar. Sabrina stood stoically, her Medicham narrowing its eyes at the obviously powerful contender. Charizard grinned a toothy grin before cracking his knuckles, ready for a good fight. Red looked laid-back, unimpressed. The bell magically rang, probably the Telepathy of Sabrina, signaling the beginning of the match. Medicham ran and immediately jumped high into the air, both fists charged with electricity. Medicham did a double flip before going straight for Charizard's face.

Red was unimpressed. 'They must be communicating through Telepathy' he mused. Charizard looked over to his master, to which Red gave a slight nod, Charizard grinning evilly in reply. The mighty Dragon was given free reign, which means he can do whatever the hell he wanted to do. Charizard's claw slowly formed shadows in it, before he sliced up, a deathly Shadow Claw slicing Medicham right in the midsection just as the Fighting Type was about to drop onto him. The impact was so immense it created an explosion, knocking Medicham back. Medicham flipped and landed on his feet, but staggered. Sabrina remained stoic, positive she'll win. Medicham started running at Charizard, its hand raised in a Drain Punch attemp while he other hand was charging up another Thunder Punch. Charizard looked at Red and raised an eyebrow, to which Pikachu, who was in Red's backpack to avoid suspicion but came out due to the fact that Sabrina already knew who they were, smiled widely. Red tipped his cap down and nodded. Charizard grinned and faced the charging Medicham.

'Time to end this all' the Fire type thought, breathing in as flames grew in his mouth. Just as Charizard launched his Flamethrower, Red yawned.

"Let's finish this quick." He said. To which Charizard replied by blasting Medicham with a Flamethrower straight to the face.

-Time Skip-

The battle, to put in one phrase, was 'overly hyped'. Red dismantled all five of Sabrina's elite without a blink of an eye. All that was left was her Alakazam who surprisingly took out Charizard with a lucky Nasty Plot boosted Psychic right before Charizard could nail the Psychic Type with a Shadow Claw.

Right now, Pikachu was on the field, raring to go, cheeks sparking with electricity. He glanced menacingly at Alakazam, who was looking well recovered because of the two Recovers he did while waiting for the next Pokemon. Sabrina was still determined to punish Red for his atrocities, but even she could see that it was gonna be a lost cause. She grit her teeth, expecting the worst as the little Electric Mouse Pokemon, undoubtedly the strongest of the bunch, was smiling cruelly at Alakazam. Alakazam remained calm and collected even though faced with inevitable doom.

That is until he suddenly heard a voice in his mind.

Alakazam's eyes widened as a male voice rang in his mind. 'Greetings, Alakazam.' The voice said.

'Who is this?' The Pokemon answered. The answer quite obvious though.

Red smiled at the Alakazam, who was looking at him intently.

'Lets get down to business, as I detest al sorts of small chit-chat' Red said, projecting his thoughts to Alakazam. Alakazam quickly replied: 'And what might you have to say?'

Red smirked, while Sabrina was confused as to why Alakazam couldn't hear her telepathic command. Something was blocking their communication, and Sabrina was sure it was Red.

Red was speaking to Alakazam in a more serious tone.

'I am no fool Psychic Type. No matter how stoic or regal you view yourself, your mind is still bound by one earthly and mortal instinct: to fuck with wild abandon. And its clear to me as to who you'd want to fuck.' Red said. Alakazam widened his eyes and was about to speak when Red best him to it. 'Cut the excuses. I know you want to fuck Sabrina. She's hot as hell and its affecting you. Now, I shall give you a chance to fuck her. A moment of bliss. But you must follow my word. Think decisively my friend. There is no denying your lust for her. Now will you follow?'

Alakazam was at a loss for words. How could this mortal fool know his one TRUE weakness. It wasn't Dark or Ghost types, it was his own trainer. The thought of her smooth, pale skin and her plump, sexy ass against his hands, her naked body pressed against his, and his rock hard cock slowly squeezing into her pussy, those thoughts made him go mad.

What this human offered was a chance to fulfill his desires, but at the coat of his Mistress' trust potentially forever.

Then Red spoke once more. "Of course, you can also take the other offer." Red smiled evilly. "I can knock you out easily with Pikachu over here and have my way with her myself. I'll violate her good, with or without you. So, what's your choice, Paychic?"

Alakazam thought about it for approximately two seconds then said: 'I shall follow.'

Red smiled. In the end, nobody, no matter how powerful or intellectual, could resist the chance for a good fuck. It was the one thing that bound a male to his most simplest of mortality. Even Gods were slaves to lust, and in the end Love triumphed over all.

Well, that was the assumption Red had. After all, a few choice words was all it took for him to turn Alakazam rouge.

His thoughts were broken when he heard Sabrina speak. "Alakazam? Are you alright?"

Red concentrated and told the Psychic the plan. The execution of said plan was supposed to be damn near perfect, it had to be. Such a strong individual will pose a good challenge.

"Alakazam?" Sabrina asked, unsure of what was happening. She noticed that Red was silent as well, his Pikachu just standing there. Realization struck her. They were communicating. Red and Alakazam. How? Telepathy? How could a mere boy like Red master Telepathy of all bloody things?

She would get answers from him, but first-

Her thought were suddenly cut short as she was suddenly picked up by an invisible force and slammed down onto the battlefield with a sick thud, landing on her back. She cried out, trying to break the force with her own telekinetic ability, but she knew her abilities were no where near her Alakazam's Psychic power.

Alakazam's eyes were glowing a bright blue as he teleported a bed in the middle of the field. As part of Red's plan, he set up a large Psychic Barrier on the whole arena to prevent any interruptions to their, as Red put it, 'fun times'. He then placed the writhing girl on the bed, binding her arms and legs with a psychic force to ensure she wont be going anywhere. Sabrina struggled, not gonna accept her fate at the hands of such a vile man. What really hurt her though is how her Alakazam, a friend she had trusted since forever, would do this to her. It broke her supposedly stone cold heart. Alakazam read her thoughts and grunted. If she was a real friend then she'd realized how much Alakazam wanted her. Such a friend.

Red and Pikachu smiled, slowly walking over to the bed. Red removed his jacket and kicked off his shoes, throwing off his cap and undoing his belt. He smiled down cruelly at the trapped Gym Leader, who glared back at him defiantly. This only caused him to smile wider. Alakazam's eyes stopped glowing, as he manifested the psychic bonds to stay strong without his mind. The horny Psychic type walked over to the two males, who were prepping themselves for one hell of a time.

Red made the first move. He jumped on the bed, his hands roaming the Gym Leader's sexy body. His hands went from her hips to her supple breasts, squeezing them in the process. Red's eyes gleamed in delight. Sabrina's body was amazing, yet subtle. It's as if she was hiding her true beauty behind her scariness and ferocity. But that wont work here, not now. Her body was bare and ripe for the taking, and Red would seize the moment. He grabbed a small Swiss knife from his back pocket before removing his pants entirely, exposing her red boxers and the noticeable bulge forming. Sabrina saw this and redoubled her struggling on her binds, not going to give up so easily. Yet she knew it was futile. This was Alakazam she was talking about. Probably one of the most strongest Pokemon on this side of the Region. She felt stung by the betrayal he made, but she would forgive him if she ever escaped. She glanced over to her Alakazam, who glanced back with well hidden lust in his eyes. Red promised Alakazam a go with her after the Trainer was done with her, and truthfully Alakazam wouldn't miss on a big opportunity. After all, once Red left Saffron City, Sabrina was left in the hands of Alakazam, who'd undeniably have some 'quality time' with her.

With expert cuts, Red slashed away at Sabrina's top , revealing her silky white bra. Red smiled, looking over to Pukachu, who was sharing the same smile as him. He greedily cut off her bra as well, revealing her solid B cup boobies. Sabrina growled out and struggled, but before she could say anything her mouth was suddenly filled with cock. Her eyes widened and she gagged, not used to such a foreign object invading her mouth. It was Pikachu's rock hard 6.5 inch cock, Pikachu thrusting greedily into her hole. He couldn't really hold in his lust as good as Red, and he just kinda snapped and jumped the Leader. Red smirked as he went down, slicing Sabrina's pants slowly, Alakazam watching in growing adulation. He knew his trainer's body was good, but in all honesty he didn't expect it to be THAT amazing. Red caught the glance of the Psychic type and smirked.

"Dont worry Kazam, you'll get your time after Im done with her," Red assured him. To which Alakazam nodded and stood there, patiently waiting.

Pikachu was riding Sabrina's face hard, his growls of pleasure signifying his elation to fuck such an amusing orifice. He has fucked many good mouths, but Sabrina's felt amazingly wonderful. Maybe it was her inexperience, or her tightness, Pikachu didnt really care. He was enjoying her mouth immensely, and he continued to thrust wildly into her face, Sabrina's cried muffled by the thick cock invading her mouth. She didn't give up though, struggling once more on the binds that trapped her, yet to no avail as the bonds held fast.

Red chuckled at her unwavering determination as he diced off the last of her pants and quickly ripped it off, exposing her panties to the chilly air. Sabrina felt a draft blow down there and, realizing what it was, redoubled her efforts to escape, even though she new escape was futile.

Red slowly pulled down her panties, showing off her amazing shaven pussy lips to him. His eyes gleamed in delight as he quickly threw the knife behind his back and quickly discarded his pants, throwing it to the side as well. The sight of such an amazing pussy made Red hard beyond hard, his cock extending to its jaw-dropping size of 14 inches. He grinned and, not much of a foreplay person, thrust his entire length inside her. Sabrina's eyes widened and she screamed, Pikachu's cock acting as a muffler as he continued thrusting maniacally down her throat, causing her to choke. Pikachu was going wild, sparks of electricity vibrating all over him as he felt his release coming. Red waited patiently for his partner to finish, his cock nestled comfortably inside Sabrina's tight pussy. He wanted his experience to be a personal one, or at least him doing it alone.

Pikachu mercilessly fucked the wide eyed girl beneath him, his growls turning more livid as he pounded the Gym Leaders mouth hard, loving the way she inadvertently groaned from the cock in her mouth. Pikachu was on the brink, eyes wild as he edged closer and closer to his orgasmic release. Sabrina was trying desperately not to choke on the foreign object in her mouth, yet to no avail as her mouth was pounded relentlessly while tears were slowly trickling down her eyes, realization finally hitting her as she was gonna be nothing but a rape victim, her holes about to be filled with dirty cum from this bastard of a man and his team. What hurt her the most though was the fact that Alakazam betrayed her so quickly, just for a nice fuck. It's what broke her, that her most trusted ally, her greatest partner and friend, only wanted her for her pussy. This made the tears flow faster as Sabrina gave in to her fate, closing her eyes and accepting the torment.

Red saw all this, amused. He was hacking into her mind now that her mind barriers were crumpled due to sadness. He saw her thoughts and chuckled, adjusting his cock inside her a bit, getting a comfier position. This simple movement sent pleasure running down Red's spine, making him even more excited. If mere movements were this pleasurable, then the thought of real sex would damn near blow his brains out. He just had to wait for Pikachu to finish.

Pikachu at the moment was quite close to finishing, his frenzied thrusts going wilder and wilder, his cock sliding in and out of Sabrina's hot tight mouth, until finally Pikachu yelled at the heavens, injecting his cum, all sparky, deep down her throat. Sabrina's eyes widened as her throat was filled with the static-tasting cum, immediately gagging at the taste. She tried to spit it out, but Pikachu held her head tight, making sure every single inch was drained down her throat. After seemingly a full minute, Pikachu slowly pulled out of her mouth, his cock slimy and a little bit of excess cum dripping down into Sabrina's face. Sabrina coughed and retched, never experiencing the act of swallowing down cum. It was her first time having sex in general, her first sexual act being a dildo that broke her hymen 'accidentally' when she was only 16. This was the first legit time she was getting the D, and this was not how she was imagining her first. Sabrina gagged a couple of times more before lifting her head up and looking down at Red, who was admiring her with his piercing red eyes. Pikachu was already on the corner next to Alakazam, who had a hard-on and was slowly jerking off. Seeing him made Sabrina tear up again, closing her eyes to accept the inevitable conclusion of this escapade. Red smirked wickedly, no trace of remorse on his face.

"They said you were a cold-hearted tough bitch. Guess they were wrong about you, eh? You're nothing more than a slutty whore that begged for the cocks of your Pokemon and submitted to anything we'd do to your body." He sneered at her. This made Sabrina open her eyes in anger, her will to get out of this situation made stronger by Red's taunt. Before she could say anything though, a strip of duct tape shut her up, muffling her protests. Red grinned.

"Thanks Kazam. You'll get your turn soon."

Red started moving, his pace maddeningly fast from the get-go. Sabrina's eyes widened and she screamed, thrashing around as she was penetrated roughly by the monstrous cock. Tears flowed freely down her face as she was taped violently, Red's moans and groans echoing in her ear.

"Oooh, yes! Fucking hell! You're so damn tight! Your pussys amazing! You slutty bitch!" Red groaned out, his thrusts becoming more rapid as he pounded her pussy raw. Thrust after thrust, he couldn't stop. Sabrina's pussy was amazing beyond belief. It squeezed and milked his cock, making Red hornier and hornier. He slammed his cock balls deep, all 14 inches of cock inside her dripping cunt. Sabrina gave off a few involuntary moans as Red pounded her faster and faster, his moans increasing as he fucked this bitch relentlessly, loving the feeling of his his cock got squeezed by such and amazing pussy. He was getting close so soon, and he loved it. Loved how her pussy was perfect for his cock and how he was drilling a new cavern inside her moist cavern with his cock, the pleasure slowly overcoming his body as he raped her faster and harder, his dick pumping in and out, in and out, in and out with no remorse. Red grunted and groaned, Sabrina closing her eyes and crying softly as she was raped hard by this disgusting man. She prided herself of her power, yet here she was, powerless to stop this bastard from using her body as he pleased. She cried as she was penetrated again and again by his huge cock, his moans and grunts adding fuel to the fire as she cried more.

Red was in absolute ecstasy. He slammed into her tight hole so fast he was afraid he might rip her pussy to shreds. Yet he continued, his cock covered in slimy juices as he rutted her good. He could feel his release imminent, this making him only hornier as he rammed her with all his might, random words and trash coming from his mouth.

"Oh, shit! Fuck! Fuck! Im gonna cum, you slutty bitch! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuuuuuck!"

Red screamed into the heavens as he slammed into her one more time, making Sabrina's eyes snap open and her body to lurch violently as she screamed, feeling the cum enter her pussy and drown her insides with Red's spunk. Her whole body was shaking as Red held her close, his body going through the aftershock of such an amazing pussy. They froze there, suspended in time as both were registering the after-effects of such a great fuck. Well, Red did. Sabrina just laid there, shivering and crying like a little bitch. How cute.

Eventually Red got off his high, slowly removing his cock with a groan. His cock slid out, Sabrina's push juices covering his dick with slimy white as Red admired his handiwork. Her pussy was absolutely destroyed, bits of white seen to ooze out combined with her juices. Sabrina was too defeated to even move, she just laid there like a good little slut, eyes vacant and staring into space. She was dead, a husk of herself. Traumatized. And it wasn't over yet.

Red slowly stood up and sat on a nearby chair, courtesy of Alakazam. Pikachu was seated on a similar chair next to him, both still had hard cocks, but they both respectfully looked at Alakazam.

"Well, we promised. She's all yours bro." Red said, leaning back onto the chair. Alakazam nodded and used his psychic prowess to remove the binds on Sabrina, changing her position so as she was on her hands and knees, doggy style. Just the way Alakazam wanted it. He didnt bind her again, as it seemed Sabrina was too broken to move. She slumps on her shoulder, her face on the bed as she lay there, the only though in her mind was death. Just end it all.

Alakazam, of course, didnt give much of a damn as he lined his 13 inch cock, red and veiny, up her already drenched pussy. He poked it with his tip, which seemingly awoken Sabrina from her stupor as she looked back at him with pleading eyes, tears going down her face. Alakazam plunged into her pussy, seeing her face morph into pain as she screamed, muffled by the duct tape. Alakazam groaned in pure bliss as he held onto her sexy hips, his cock pulsing inside her as his dreams of fucking his Mistress were slowly coming true. Alakazam groaned as he gained speed, his thrusts languid and smooth slowly turning into fast and crazy as his mind slowly got lost in the amazing tightness of Sabrina's pussy. He pounded her relentlessly, holding into her curves for support while he rammed his aching dick inside her cunt, his moans becoming more feral and wild in nature. Power seethed off of him in waves as his psychic sense was pushed to maximum and he had to vent off his power. Using his Psychic power, he conjured two psychic hands that roughly groped Sabrina's glorious breasts. He conjured an egg vibrator on her clit and set it to maximum while the duct tape was removed from her mouth only for another dildo was thrust into her mouth, choking her in the process. Alakazam also conjured a dildo that sinked inside her tight bubble ass. All this was too much for Sabrina as she screamed non-stop, the pleasure stimulating her mixing with the pain and trauma form getting raped. Her whole body was getting raped, even her mind seemed to be assaulted with pleasure. She was getting pussy-fucked, face-fucked, ass-fucked, titty-fucked, and seemingly also getting mindfucked. It was the complete sexual experience, and Sabrina couldn't take it any longer. She came hard on Alakazam's dick, her screams so loud they vibrated inside Alakazam's mind. She came constantly, her pussy a river of juices as Alakazam pounded her to oblivion. The sex toys were pumping her so fast, each doing its part in destroying Sabrina's mind and making her a cum-slave. The dildos worked her ass and mouth relentlessly, sliding in and out of her holes so fast it was breaking her. Her tits were being manhandled and were being groped roughly. Alakazam was slamming into her so fast, he might've broke her pussy, tearing her up. He didn't care. His whole body was excreting power as his eyes glowed a dangerous violet. He fucked her with inhuman speed, each toy and his own cock going so fast they all became a blur. Red and Pikachu were both jerking off wildly, the sight before them too much to handle. Sabrina was nothing more than a slutty sex slave as she was dominated and used as nothing but a toy, where cocks were placed in for pleasure. Her body was not hers anymore, her everything belonged to Alakazam as he raped her violently.

The sex toys were moving faster and faster, Alakazam fucking her harder and harder, Sabrina half-moaning and half-screaming. It was a wild roller coaster, so crazy, so high, so explosively amazing, it was the climax of climaxes as Alakazam roared out, power exploding off of him, all the sex toys seemingly cumming into her as Sabrina's mind broke from the stimulation. The whole room seemingly imploded as Alakazam filled her with his jizz, the dildos also spewing out copious amounts of cum inside her mouth and ass. In unison, Alakazam and the magic dildos pulled out and bathed her body in cum, stream after steam of cum decorating her body in white. The amount of jizz didnt seem to end as Sabrina damn near drowned in white, her mouth full of cum, her ass full of cum, her pussy absolutely invaded with cum. Alakazam turned her around as Sabrina laid on her back, her whole body getting jizzed on. From her lustrous hair, to her face, down to her tits, her stomach, her curves, her legs, all over her body. There was no part of he body not drenched in cum. Alakazam stood there in triumph, his cock spewing some excess jizz all over her face as he slowly and miraculously came down from his high.

Red and Pikachu slowly went over to Sabrina's utterly defiled body, both still jerking off, and dumped their loads all over her, spraying her already white body with more white. In the end, it was a fitting conclusion to this massive 'sexy time'. Sabrina was unconscious, her eyes closed and mouth open, all holes filled with jizz. Alakazam made all the sex toys disappear as he stood up. All three men admired the work they did to the Gym Leader, he legs spread open, her eyes closed and mouth dripping jizz. Her body covered in cum, head to toe. She was still breathing, which was a miracle. The three guys exchanged looks and started laughing like retarded bitches, happy of accomplishing such an amazing fuckfest. After the laughter died down, Red pulled his boxers and pants back on as his Pikachu went back into his backpack. Red smiled and shook hands with the Alakazam, both smiling.

"Well, she's all yours good friend. That was one hell of a fuck." Red smiled at the happy Alakazam.

'Thank you my friend for this opportunity, I promise to cover your names. This never officially happened.' Alakazam replied in Red's mind. Red chuckled.

"No. Thank YOU, you wild man, for one HELL of an experience. Red smirked, putting on his shirt and jacket. Alakazam chuckled and telepathically said goodbye to Pikachu, after which exchanging bro fists and handshakes one more time before Red pulled on his cap, looked one more time at Sabrina's abused body, then casually walked out the Gym without anything seemingly happening. Alakazam teleported the bed with Sabrina on it to her private quarters, where Alakazam would meet her in a while. He dropped the psychic barricade around the Gym and he too casually sauntered into the private quarters, not bothering to teleport as he quietly rewinded the nights events in his mind, a small smile beneath his mustache as he walked into the private quarters, a new beginning to his and his Mistresses future.

Red was standing on that very same hill he was on a while ago, watching the beautiful night sky. Yes, it was amazing. Pikachu came out of the bag, sitting on Red's shoulder. Red glanced at his partner.

"Where next, buddy? Who's next?" Red inquired. Pikachu shrugged. Red nodded slowly before looking back at the moon. A gentle breeze blew across the hill, Red feeling the breeze as it blew across his face. As if nothing sinister happened just minutes ago. Red tilted his cap down and smiled.

"Wherever the wind will take us, eh, Pikachu?" Red said to the rodent. Pikachu replied with his own "Pika Pi!" Red chuckled.

"Yea, wherever the wind will take us," Red whispered before lazily throwing a Pokeball into the air, Charizard popping out and giving a mighty roar as Red climbed his back and they all slowly flew off into the cool, breezy night, wherever the wind will take them. To their new target. A new babe ready to get fucked.

Wherever that was, it was gonna be another adventure for Red. That had to be soon, as Red was already feeling a familiar stirring in his loins. Red chuckled and looked off into the distance, ready for the wind to take him to his new target.

And as long as the wind gave him a bitch to fuck and a pussy to pound, Red would be happy.

The... End.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

A/N: Holy fucking shit. Guys. That was fucking amazing. Explosive. Explosively amazing.

...

...

...

Im sorry, I just... Damn. That Chapter blew my mind a bit. Anyways, more to come! Most definitely. So onwards, Fellow Fanfictioneers, to greatness!

And more smut!

Smut!

YEEEEAAAA!

Baconicon13, signing off.

Good night, y'all.

Baaaiii.


	16. Serena x M Delphox

A/N: Whee! Wassup, guys. I'm back once again. So yea, enough of my post-humorous introductions. Time for the Main Event.

Requested by a cool dude "Flamer the fanfic Lord". Sound good, let's get it rolling.

I agree with Mr. Flamer, there are ZERO Fanfics about this next pairing. It saddens my soul. If there ARE fics about said pairing, show me the way.

The reviews must be sent in! C'mon guys, truthfully there aren't that much Smut Collection writers out there anymore (which makes me sad), it's just all One-Shots (though I have no complain about Oneshots, One-Shots and people who write One-Shots are awesome). So send them requests, I shall make it happen if your request is awesome.

Aaaand once more I apologize for being late as hell, but I wont bother you guys with excuses, I'll just say Im lazy. I will try my best to update faster, so bare with me.

Also, 69 reviews! I'm gonna be an immature ass and laugh about that. Hehe.

Cheerio!

Spare me though, as I haven't remembered much of Gen 6. (Except for the Sword and Shield Pokemon and the ridiculous animation time) So if any details get fuzzed up, then my bad.

Disclaimer: Do Pokemon say their names, or were Pokemon named after what they say?

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 16: Serena x M Delphox

It was a good day. A day where all seemed to be going well. A day where life just plays out perfectly, the way you want it. A day where everything and anything will go absolutely smoothly.

Of course, such days can be easily ruined. In the case of Serena, it was a horny fox bent on fucking her.

She should've been expecting it, really. Ever since her Braixen evolved into a mighty Delphox, who was stronger and even taller than his other species, he had been showing signs of, er, affection towards her.

(A/N: I just had to put here that the average Delphox is only 4'11. Like dafuq?! So in this case, Delphox is around 5'10 while Serena is 5'7.)

At first, Serena found it amusing. Even endearing. Subtle touches, the way Delphox glanced at her too long, how he always wanted to hug her, things like that were already making it quite obvious.

Cases of Pokephilia running rampant were getting increasingly common, and there's even a movement to legalize it. The government is torn with the decision, and no real verdict had been set out yet. But Serena got the general concept.

Delphox was infatuated with his trainer, and unbeknownst to him, Serena already knew.

But just because she knew didn't mean she'd consent to it. With the riotous amounts of Pokephilia all over the damn place, you'd expect more people to join in on the, ahem, fun. But others were quite dissident about the idea, the churches and other priestly groups all agreeing upon such act to be satanic and downright disgusting.

So basically, as stated a while back, the world was divided upon opinion.

Serena was, like the majority of people, in between. Sure she was curious about the whole Pokesex ordeal, but also hesitant; for obvious reasons. What would it possibly feel like? What would it even LOOK like? And would it have the similarities of human relationships?

Serena was a hands-on kind of person, and so on a cold, rainy day, she decided to answer her burning questions in the more direct approach.

Now at the beginning I said it was a good day. Hey, some people see rain as a good day. For Serena, it was a good day when it rained. Mostly because she got to relax in her home, away from any Champion duties, and got to do whatever she wanted to do.

She was all alone in the house, save for Delphox. Her mother had went out to do some shopping and, due to the rain, got stranded at the mall. Nice job, mum.

With the rain pounding heavily on the roof of the house, the cold winds howling loudly outside the windows, and the distant claps of thunder echoing off in the distance, all Serena wanted to do was find a way to keep warm.

And what better way to keep warm than to get, ahem, cuddly with your Fire Pokemon.

OOOOO

As the rainy day quickly turned into a maddening stormy night, Serena lazily sipped on her cup of tea, the delicious, soothing taste of Earl Grey (sue me, coffee is too cliche) calming her nerves. She had changed from her usual attire into a simple tank top and a comfortable miniskirt. The storm was raging inside and she was clearly bored, watching the tv with disinterest.

On the other hand, Delphox was just chilling, hanging in his personal room Serena set up for him. He was sipping a cup of coco while playing around with his wand. The flames flickered around him, his eyes glowing a fiery white.

He was thinking about Serena, and like any man, was thinking about fucking her into tomorrow. His mind wandered, images of a naked Serena moaning as he pumped his cock inside her, begging for more and more and mo-

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sudden and impeccable arrival of his Mistress, Serena. In her sexy attire, he just started to stare at her for a good 10 seconds before calming his testosterone down a few levels. Serena noticed this and smiled, putting a hand on her hip as she have him a lazy smile.

"Delphox, its so cold. Would you mind warming me up a bit?" Serena smiled sweetly at him, her head tilted to the side.

Delphox was not stupid. He was a Psychic type, for fucks sake, and unbeknownst to Serena, he had read her mind, and was assaulted with the vast amount of erotic pleasures of the flesh that she wanted to engage in with the Fire type. His eyes gleamed brighter, but he decided to play along.

They both went back downstairs, cuddling up near the couch, Serena's head snuggled on Delphox's comfortable chest, his heat warming her up comfortably. But she also wanted to be heated up in a completely different way. The rain was still pouring down hard outside, the thunderous roar of Kyogre's wrath pounding the land into grimy mud puddles and destruction.

Delphox noticed that Serena wasn't wearing a bra, and she was deliberately squeezing those amazing tits on him. He noticed this while also noticing the tremendous amount of dirty images floating around Serena's mind, from blowjobs to anal, role play and even BDSM, for starters.

"Damn, this girl is kinky," thought Delphox as Serena started to gently, but deliberately circle her finger around his chest area, making him blush and shiver in delight. Serena smiled sweetly up at him, snuggling into him once more.

Delphic gritted his teeth. Oh, he wanted to fuck her so so bad. But he had to wait for just the right moment.

Unfortunately, his dick had other plans.

Tired of waiting, Delphox's body finally overcome his mind. And his hormones overpowered him. His cock slowly unsheathed itself, and poked Serena's thigh. Serena hummed in pleasure as she grinned down on his cock, making Delphox growl in delight. His cock was fully unsheathed, throbbing hard as Serena looked up at him with lust-filled eyes, her hands on his sides as she ground herself harder and harder upon his cock. Delphox panted in pleasure as Serena slowly whispered into his ear.

"You want this dont you? You want to fuck me hard? Well, do it then. Fuck me 'till I'm screaming like a slutty bitch."

That was it for Delhpox. With a predatory growl akin to an animal that pinned down its prey, he jumped off the couch, Serena in his grip, and switched their positions. She was now on her back, legs spread apart, her eyes gleaming with unbridled lust. Growling, Delphox ripped off her skirt and top, revealing her in only white panties and no bra. Her breasts bounced teasingly in front of him, and he greedily reached out and played with them, his eyes glowing with power as he squeezed and cupped them into his hands, playing with her nipples and bending down to lick them. Serena moaned and wrapped her arms around Delphox as she ground her wet pussy on his groin, making the Fire-type cease his breastplay and adjust himself. He got on top of the quivering girl, horny and sweet, and positioned himself at her entrance. He psychically ripped off her panties, revealing a pristine, wet pussy, and with not a waste of time, thrust his length inside of her.

Sultry moans came out of Serenas mouth, her toes curling and hands clenching as Delhpox took her roughly, her pale breasts bouncing with each thrust the Pokemon gave to her. She was in a state of lust, her mind broken by such an amazing feeling as getting her pussy stretched by an amazing cock. And it was only the beginning.

Delphox growled out in ecstasy, his cock being squeezed by velvety walls of flesh. His hands crept across her smooth, pale skin, feeling her slim arms and making his way to her bare shoulders. She shuddered in delight as she was pounded with such force and authority. It was nothing a human male could give her. Delphox simply exuded an air of dominance. She moaned and clenched his shoulders as she spread herself wider, giving him easier access to her tightness. Delphic relished it, groaning loudly as he pumped inside her faster, never losing his rhythm. His hands caressed her smooth shoulders and down to her face, her tongue lolling out and eyes half-lidded as she rode through her emotions. Raw passion courses through Serena's veins, the thrusts of Delhpox plunging his cock deeper into the most cavern of her tightness. She moaned sultrily, head tilted back as she came all over him, drenching his cock with fluid. This spurred Delhpox to fuck her faster, his speed gaining, yet still keeping its hypnotizing rhythm. Serena panted in ecstasy as she rode through her orgasm, her chest heaving. She wanted him to go faster, to fuck her into tomorrow, to make her beg for his cock everyday. But the rhythm of his thrusts made her mind spin, her sinful desires unheard as she reveled in his cock. Serena panted for more, his cock sliding in and out of her with expertise.

Delphox, being a Psychic type, did in fact know what she wanted. She wanted to be dominated. But he was taking his time. For now, he was enjoying himself. His hands slid down to her breasts and he gave those mounds of C-cup flesh a good squeeze. They were so soft and sensual, the fox almost came right there. His hands went down further to her smooth, sexy legs, miles of white, soft, beauty. Delphox ran his hands from her amazing thighs to her knees, then he put his hands back on her shapely hips, and pounded her harder. Serena screamed in joy, oh's and yes's being screamed. Delphox growled out, his eyes glowing harsh as he slammed his rod into her with ferocious power. He felt the build-up in his balls. He was close. Delphox continued to dominate her, his thrusts losing its rhythm and becoming wild and unorthodox. Serena grinded her pussy down on his cock, milking him for his seed.

And it came.

Delphox howled as he slammed into her, his cum spraying into her womb, copious amounts of it flowing into her. Serena moaned in delight. After pumping about half of his sticky seed inside her, Delphox pulled out, spraying his jizz all over her chest and face, covering her bouncy tits with his cum. Serena opened her mouth like a slut that hasnt had enough, swallowing his cum as it sprayed all over her face. She licked her lips, intoxicated by such an amazing taste.

Delphox calmed down, his immense spray of seed calming down. He marveled at his work. Serena's face was covered in splotches of white. Her hair was drenched with his cum. Her heaving chest was covered with jizz, and her tits were layered with his cream. Delphox smiled wolfishly, impressed with his own handiwork. Serena breathed heavily, legs still spread open, her pussy dripping Delphox's seed onto the floor.

The rain was pouring heavily still, and Serena was getting cold once more. But fortunately for her, Delphox wasn't done yet.

He grabbed Serena by her waist, eliciting a yelp from the horny girl. He positioned her with her ass shaking alluringly in front of him, her hands on the couch cushions and her knees on the edge of the couch. Her legs were spread apart to reveal her dripping pussy, and Serena looked back at him with those lust-filled eyes.

"Is Delphox gonna fuck me like a dog? Is he gonna make me scream for his cum?" She asked sweetly. Delphox smiled savagely, smacking her plump asscheeks a few times, making Serena moan and shake her ass at him. Delphox growled and positioned himself on her violated pussy, his cock slick with juices and still hard. Serena shivered in anticipation, ready for another round of pleasure and fullness.

Delphox plunged his cock deep inside her pussy. Serena screamed in delight as she she was penetrated by his monster cock, her ass bouncing and her tits bouncing as well. Delphox gripped her smooth, pale legs as he started to roughly fuck her into tomorrow.

Harsh, wet slaps emanated from the house, the rain pattering the roof and the thunder rumbling outside while Delhpox quickly made Serena his bitch. He growled as he thrust in and out of her tight walls, Serena screaming like a slut. His hands were running up and down her sexy thighs as he worked his cock deeper and deeper into her. Serena moaned and begged to be fucked harder, fucked faster by the amazing cock of her own Pokemon.

Serena should have never doubted the power of Delphox. It was amazing, better than any man could give her. She should have went for him a lot sooner, not wasted her time with other guys and the dildo she kept. Delhpox was her master now, and she was the slutty sex slave. And she'd gladly spread her legs any day for him.

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt something poking her back entrance. It was Delphox's wand, and her was forcing it inside her ass. It felt so round and kinky, Serena shivered and screamed like a whore.

"Yes, please! Put it in and fuck me harder!" She screamed, her arms giving away as she just slumped down onto the couch, the only thing holding her up was the Fire-type's hot thick cock. Delphox, using his Psychic power, shoved his wand straight up her ass, making Serena pant harder and cum all over Delphox's cock. Delphox fucked her harder and harder, her cries for more only invigorating him to slam his cock harder and deeper into his slutty Mistress. His clawed hands clenched hard around her smooth thighs as he felt his release coming. He made the wand ram in and out of her ass at blinding speeds, matched only by how fast Delphox was ramming his 14-inch cock into his Mistress's willing pussy, so violated and used, and it was all for him. Serena, tongue lolling out and eyes half-lidded, cum dripping down her face, moaned for more, and Delphox lost it.

With a roar of pleasure he exploded, his release spurring load after load into Serena's already full pussy. She moaned loudly as she felt the seed inside her, some spilling out due to the high volume of it just getting all over the place. Delphox pulled out and sprayed his seed all over her plump, round ass and pale legs, finishing off his load. He then removed the wand from her ass, slick with juices, and whisked it away.

Delphox marveled at his handiwork. Serena was unconscious, her sexy body covered in his cum. Her hair was drenched, her amazing breasts were used and dripping cum, her smooth, long legs covered with jizz, and her white, delicious ass sprayed with his cum. Delhpox smiled. The couch was stained with cum, and the ground also stained with his seed. He gently lifted Serena and carried her to her bedroom, where he kay her down. He teleported her ripped clothes to the drawer and tried to clean up the couch. Tired from the nights activities, and the storm still raging outside, Delphox went back up to Serena's room.

Where Serena was waiting for him, giving him a sultry look, legs spread apart, revealing her pussy to him. Her hair was covering her face, and her tits were looking nice and fuckable. Delphox growled in appreciation, his exhaustion forgotten, as his cock stood up in attention. Serena smiled sultrily.

"Delphox, your whore wants more of that cock," she said, licking her lips. Delphox grinned and lunged at her, ready for a long night for a slutty screams and rough thrusts.

All in all, not a bad way to spend a stormy night.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

A/N: Damn, that was fun to write. The body! Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed.

Please review if this was awesome or not awesome or somewhere in between, and I'll be seeing you, fellow Fanfictioneers, next time with...

A SPECIAL CHAPTER! (yay).

It shall be out in time, and it will be awesome.

Hint: Its gonna be an epic Legendary Lemon. Aww, yiss.

But for now, I say good-bye to thee.

'Till next time, fellow Fanfictioneers! Cheers.

Baaaiii.


	17. F Mewtwo x M Genesect

A/N: I am so, so fucking ashamed. Just... Damn. For 5 months I've been sitting around lazing off and not caring for this story. And for that I am sorry. I have no explanation, as it will only be labeled as excuses. I can't even say I'll be back fully, because I am so unsure of my own self-being.

Nevertheless, for the time being, I present to all of you, the return of "The Collection Of Smut".

...

Shit guys, did I sound boring or what?! I mean, I just had to be a bit serious about this cuz I'm pretty sure there are some peeps out there that are really mad at my laziness.

But well, I'm here now, and since I haven't died yet, it means I can write some more good smut for you guys!

Yaaaaaaaay! Smut!

Anyways, I just got a few things to say:

1.) I won't be taking any more requests for a while, because I've recently checked my PM's and Christ there were so many requests. So I'll get to finishing those first before doing others requests.

2.) I've been getting some heat on my Rape fics (the bad kind of heat), so I've decided to cool it down for now. I'm not gonna write that much Rapey-Rapey anymore, so yeah. Just a heads up. Tell me what kind of smut you guys are really into, so I'll have a context of what I'm doing.

Anyways, enough of the boring shit. Let's get on with some smut!

I wanted to do something big and original, using my specialty.

LEGENDARY LEMONS!

Yes, this Chapter will have a pairing of Legendaries, never before seen and highly unique. So have fun guys. And it's ridiculously long! Yay!

Question: Do you Fellow Fanfictioneers actually LIKE the Legendary Lemons? If not, I could make less and focus on what you guys actually like. Just tell me what you guys wanna see and I'll make it a possibility (heh. Ryhmes.).

Once again, this is Baconicon13, sorry for lazing off, and enjoy Chapter 17!

And by the way, I'm going to ignore the existence of that random movie with Genesect and Mewtwo in it. Here, that movie never happened. Cheers.

Disclaimer: I start to question the usage of disclaimers, maybe because I don't think someone will be stupid enough to think I'm The Creator of Pokemon...

...Or am I?

00000

Chapter 17: F Mewtwo x M Genesect

Cerulean Cave was, in most ways, a maze. A massive cave of various rocks, water, and crevasses that made it nigh impassable. It was highly unaccesssabl and almost unhospitable. For humans. For Pokemon, though, this was just another cave for them to make their home in, from the ridiculous amounts of Zubats and Golbat to those weird looking blue blob Psychic types. Wobbufet, they were called, right?

But despite all these things about Cerulean Cave, it's inhospitability, the diverese Pokemon living within it, the various mysteries, one thing stood out as the number one known fact of Cerulean Cave. One very big, very amazing fact.

It was where the Legendary Pokemon Mewtwo made her home.

Ever since the success of Team Rocket to create a genetical copy of Mew, and the subsequent failure of trying to control it, the legend of Mewtwo spread far and wide, reaching thousands of ears all across the regions. Some didn't really believe that it, or as we are about to find out later, SHE existed.

But after that disaster with the huge storm and the all-powerful dillusions of grandeur episode, wherein that dumb kid with the Pikachu turned into stone and then was apparently revived by said Pikachu's TEARS, which didn't really make sense. Except if it was a movie, of course. Hehehe.

After that fiasco and after Mewtwo learned of passion and the "power of love" as Mew had put it, the Psychic type decided that maybe this world, full of emotion and strife, wasn't really worth conquering. She didn't think of herself the strongest Pokemon of all time anymore, as Mew had taught her a lot about the other Legendaries out there who could easily crush her in battle, and she was more subdued after learning that not all humans were creatures of complete evil. They could choose to BE evil, but after seeing that scientifically impossible display of affection and love for a dead human that revived the damn kid, Mewtwo knew that humans were capable of much more than evil.

So after getting the "Introduction to the World's Awesomeness," as Mew had called it, Mewtwo quietly reclused herself in what she thought was a very good location to dwelve deep into her thought without anybody disturbing her. Which was, of course, Cerulean Cave.

And so Mewtwo lived happily ever after, living her life alone in the depths of Cerulean Cav, where she was left to her own thoughts and contemplation, alone and safe, for all time.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA no.

It had barely been a few months after Mew had settled down in Cerulean Cave before this one upstart kid named Red, who apparently ALSO had a Pikachu, started to systematically venture through the cave, crushing any Pokemon that got in his way. Mewtwo, who was still in the process of learning more about the world, was quite interested to try and talk to this human, who might've been somebody who she could have intellectual conversation with, but the human was as quiet as the other human that got turned into stone, with the natural exception that this human didn't need to be turned into stone to be silent. He stood there, looking at Mewtwo, his Pikachu on his shoulder, looking at her with an unnatural curiosity shining in the Electric types eyes. Metwo simply stared at the duo, interest evident in her eyes. Not simply because that this was the first human she had ever seen sucessfully navigate their way through the dreadlock that was Cerulean Cave and get to the end, but also because while they were having their little staring competition, she had tried to read his mind, and found that he had almost easily blocked her intrusion without exerting any effort. This was most impressive for a human, since his mind was being probed by one of the most powerful Psychic types that ever existed.

But the surprise that caught off guard Mewtwo the most was when the human started to speak to her. In her mind.

His telepathic voice was quiet, but strong with resolve. He was polite, introducing himself as Red, and kindly asked for a battle. Mewtwo looked at him with a curious glare. She wasn't really as cold-hearted and steely-faced as most would think, instead she could be more described as a scientist. Calm, focused, and always, always ready to learn more. And right now, she was learning quite a lot from this one human. And she wanted to learn more.

She accepted the battle with a nod of the head. The human, Red, thanked her for such an honor to fight a Legend. Mewtwo just readied herself in a fighting stance. Red smiled and gestured with his head. His Pikachu smiled as it jumped down from its trainers shoulder and readied itself in a fighting stance, his cheecks sparking with powerful electricity. Mewtwo steeled herself, her eyes glowing bright with power. This was going to be a very interesting battle.

I don't have to go to specifics when it comes to Red and his battling skills. After 20 minutes of constant and hard-fought battle, Pikachu managed to hit an especially hard thunderbolt and knock out Mewtwo. When she came to, Red asked her if she wanted to join his team and to travel the regions, discovering and learning new and interesting things and concepts along the way. The adventurous part of her screamed to go, to leave this place and to experience all these possibilites. But Mewtwo relented. She wanted to discover things, but on her own way and on her own terms. Not to be restrained or hindered. She wanted to discover all these things by herself, to be discovered by her own powers. Mewtwo declined his offer, Red nodding in understanding. Mewtwo said that maybe they would meet again one day. Red smiled. He told her that maybe one day, or maybe never again. Mewtwo watched as the duo went off, Pikachu waving in goodbye. Mewtwo felt her lips curl into an almost-smile, nodding her head in response. The boy and the Electric mouse both vanished into the darkness of the cave. Mewtwo wondered if she would ever see the powerful trainer ever again, and in what circumstances. She stared at their retreating figures in the darkness before she slowly walked off, her eyes bright while she stroked her chin thoughtfully, thinking about that boy and his Pikachu, probably two of the most intelligent people she had ever met.

(Time Skip)

That was years ago. True to Red's words, they never did meet again in all the years that passed. Over the years Mewtwo had grown a lot. Both in mind and in body. She knowledge has increased tenfold, her wisdom extensively reaching from nuclear physics to Freud and Darwin. She was smarter, stronger, and so much more powerful than she wa before.

Her body also changed, and in a very good way. Mewtwo was a woman, after all. Her boy had become slimmer and sexier, her hips becoming more shapely and womanly. Her legs were toned and sexy, while her face had a more womanly shape to it now. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, and her ass was perfectly shaped, perfect for a big cock to completely dominate as she sluttily begged for more and more as the hot, big cock was shoved up her a-

Sorry there. Got a little bit ahead of myself. Hehehe.

Anyways, Mewtwo was looking veeery fine and shapely. Whenever she attended the Legendary Meetings (which Mew has forced her to attend regularly,) the Males would stare as she walked, her body moving sexily and seductively. Of course Mewtwo wasn't doing this on purpose, it was just coming to her naturally because of her body shape. All the Males would try and flirt with her, but that wouldnt lead to anything as Mewtwo would probably melt your brain into slop if you so much as tried. That's what happened to Coballion a few days back. Arceus is still constructing him a new brain. Mewtwo didn't really have time for this 'love' nonsense. It's a distraction that would affect her wisdom and knowledge. So she stayed away from the Meetings most of the time, staying secluded and reclused in her home.

But even Mewtwo couldn't avoid the horniness of one perticular Legendary, who saw it as his personal goal to make Mewtwo his. Thus on one faithful day, his sanity and self-control crumbled, and he raced off to Cerulean Cave, crushing anyone who got in his way, until he was crouching behind a rock formation, carefully watching Mewtwo with his glowing yellow eyes...

(Scene Change)

Mewtwo was busy reading "The 48 Laws of Power" by Robert Greene, casually flipping through the pages and absorbing the information faster than a grass type can Giga Drain health from an enemy. She was seated on a pure white couch which she had stolen from a human settlement, her legs crossed and her tail idly waving in the air. Her focus was completely on the book, leaving her prone to attack. She forgot to leave her mind probing around, trying to sense any danger that might come. But cmon, she was Mewtwo! Who in their right mind would-

BOOM!

Mewtwo flew back and smashed into the nereby rocks, groaning in pain. Who the hell?! Judging by the pain she was feeling, it had to be a super-effective move. So it was either a Bug or Dark or Ghost type. And it had to be powerful. So who could hit that ha-

Mewtwo's thoughts were cut off when a figure jumped a good 30 feet before landing in front of her. Mewtwo's eyes widened in shock as she saw the figure standing over her.

It was mostly purple in color, with nimble arms and legs, a symmetrical face, an ant-like abdomen, and eyes that glowed yellow with... Was that lust? His body seemed mechanic, making noises similar to that of a creaking robot. But it's most discerning feature was the cannon on it's back, smoking slightly from the tip. Mewtwo growled, knowing that this was her attacker.

"Genesect."

The Bug-Steel type laughed, making a sound like grating steel. His eyes glowed brighter, and his body seemed ready to spring into action.

"Hello, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo quickly realized that she wasn't being held down and that her power had returned to her. She quickly sent a weak Focus Blast blasting to his face before telekinetically throwing about a dozen chunks of rock at him. Genesect growled, annoyed, before smashing the Focus Blast aside and making quick work of the rocks using Iron Head. But this had given Mewtwo ample time to get up and ready herself, using a Calm Mind to relax herself and power herself up. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing in a poweful blue. Genesect only laughed more.

"Alright! A challenge." Then he pounced at her, arms glowing yellow, crossed in an X position.

Mewtwo barely dodged the X-Scissor before turning around, thrusting her hand out and telekinetically catching the Bug mid-air. Genesect snarled and tried to break free, but Mewtwo sent him flying into a huge rock, crashing him into it. Mewtwo began to float off the ground to check the debris, when a burst of flame suddenly blaster through the debris and blazed towards the Psychic. Mewtwo thrust her hands out, a wall of energy forming in front of her. The flames bounced harmlessly off the Protect, but Mewtwo suddenly got smashed in the face with an Iron Head. She fell to the ground in a heap. She tried to get up, slowly trying to use Recover, but Genesect suddenly appeared a mere 5 inches in front of her face, his arms glowing yellow and in an X position once more.

Mewtwo could only widen her eyes before being hit by the super effective X Scissor in point blank range. She flew a good 15 feet, smashing through a set of lab supplies, a bookshelf, and another big chunk of rock formation before slamming into the ground hard.

Before she blacked out, she saw the Bug type walk in front of her, his yellow eyes glowing brightly.

(Time Skip)

Mewtwo woke up, groaning in pain. She felt as if a thousand bricks have tried to give her a massage. In other words, sore and bruised.

"I was hoping not to hurt you, but your agressiveness forced my hand." a voice said.

Mewto opened her eyes, checking her surroundings. She was still in Cerulean Cave, the cavernous roof and the rocky landscape greeting her sight. Only problem was, she was tied down hard on the cavern floor, her arms and legs each being restrained by a kind of rope. It was dark black and glowed with power. The rope was bolted and nailed down to the ground, leaving Mewtwo spread-eagled on the cave floor. Mewtwo looked around some more before she saw the mettalic figure of Genesect in the shadows, watching. Mewtwo's rage grew.

"Genesect! What is the meaning of this?! What are you doing here?!" the Psychic type could barely contain her anger. But there was also curiosity in her voice. Genesect chuckled.

"For a hot Psychic smart bookworm scientist bitch like youself, you sure are a fool. Why don't you try and take a peek into my mind to see what I have planned for us tonight." the Steel type walked closer to her until he was standing directly in front of her. Mewtwo tried to read his mind, but was surprised to find a mind barrier that easily blocked her probe. Genesect only laughed, the sound was like a buzzing bee that had been thrown in a jukebox.

"Oh wow, you really did try! Hehe, it's quite easy to block a mind probe from a Psychic, since I'm, well, 4x resistant to Pyschics!" the Bug type slammed his foot onto her chest, elicting a cry of pain from the Psychic. Mewtwo strained against the rope, trying to break free. But the more she struggled against the ropes, the weaker she seemed to get, as if the ropes were draining her of her power. Genesect laughed even more. Damn that was getting annoying.

"These ropes were made from the essense of Darkrai himself. He used it to sometimes to bind a certain Psychic counterpart of his so she would be more submissive in bed. I asked to borrow it for a while, saying I'd use it the same way he did. He happily obliged. As you can see, the more you struggle, the weaker you'll get. So my advice? Don't even try to struggle."

'This, this... thing is insane! He even brought heavy duty rope?!' The Psychic type thought. She could still hear Genesect talking. The Steel type really liked the sound of his own voice.

"And seriously, I barely used any effort to take you down! I didn't even have to use my special move! Well, except at the beggining when I shot you from over 50 feet away. Can you believe that?! 50 feet! Do you know how ridiculous it is to aim this fuckin' cannon!?" The mechanical bug really was talking a lot simply to hide his nervousness. He never actually tried this kidnap thing before, it's just that the thought of Mewtwo and her ridiculously sexy body was driving him mad. And technically, this wasn't even a kidnapping, since Mewtwo was not a kid, and they were still at her own home. So the closest crime Genesect commited was breaking and entering, really.

Eventually, the Bug gathered his courage and decided to get on with it. He stopped rambling and cleared his throat.

"Anyways Mewtwo, why don't we get past this and get on with it then, eh?"

Mewtwo's eyes widened considerably. She had to admit, the Male Legend standing before her had planned this out pretty damn well. And now here she was, restrained, looking at the Bug type whose eyes were glowing brightly with a look of lust and desire on his face. Mewtwo closed her eyes and looked away, knowing what was coming. She managed to spit out of few words.

"Just get it over with."

Genesect tilted his head, then let out a low chuckle. Mewtwo opened her eyes to glare at him. "What are you laughing about?" she growled. The Steel type promptly stopped laughing and cleared his throat again.

"Well you see, I didn't come here to, uh, rape you, per se. But more of, persuade the natural Female in you to come out of it's hiding and experience the joys of... sexual copulation."

Mewtwo's eyes widened considerably before narrowing again, glaring at him. Genesect's grin widened.

"I'm gonna show you the beauty and awesomeness of sex. So let's get started, shall we?"

The Steel type got on his next next to Mewtwo. The Psychic type didn't even struggle, knowing it would only cause her powers and energy to diminish even more. Damn these powered chains. She could only glare at the Male as he moved his clawed hand to her chest. Mewtwo shivered at his touch, her thoughts getting derailed as Genesect's hand moved down her chest towards her stomach, then lower to her navel, then to the part where her tail is conected to her body, then even lower until Genesect's hand reached her sweet spot, her nether regions, her pussy lips. Genesect took a deep breath. This was it. The moment he had dreamt of. Well rather, one of the moments he had dreamt of. Just finally seeing the Female's delicious pussy, already slighty wet, made Genesect feel a deep fire burn inside him. It was lust. He circled his claw around the outer lips, stimulating her pussy, her nethers getting wetter with each second.

Mewtwo gasped and strained against the ropes, immeadiately regretting that decision as soon as she felt her energy get sapped hard. She groaned in pain, but with a slight twinge of something else, something... hotter.

Genesect smiled as Mewtwo's body began to change. He noticed the slight change to her stance, how she unconsciously spread her legs for his hand. He rubbed his claw against her lower lips, elicting a groan from the Female below him. Mewtwo's eyes widened. She didn't expect that sound out of herself. It's just that... this feeling was new. It was interesting. For all the knowledge that she had possessed, this was nothing that she had ever experienced before.

Genesect's claw continued to tease her pussy, circling her outer lips while slowly rubbing her clit. Mewtwo moaned, her back arching to meet his claw. This was insane! It felt so... good. It was the only word to describe it. So good. And it was only beggining.

Genesect's eyes lit up seeing the Psychic type moan under his touch. He decided that he should just stop teasing her and get on with it. He rubbed her clit a bit more before slowly sliding his claw inside her wetness.

Genesect's hand became constricted in Mewtwo's tightness, her walls closing around his hand like a vice. Mewtwo moaned loud, her thoughts scattered into the wind. This was mind-blowing. And this was only his hand, for Arceus's sake! She was curious as to what actual sex would be like.

Genesect wasn't a patient Pokemon, and he didn't want to tease her. He started to pump his claw in and out of her pussy, elicting moans from the Female. Genesect himself was getting ridiculously horny, his red cock slowly unsheathing itself from the middle of his ant-like abdomen. His breathing was getting very low, shallow breaths emminating from him. His hand started to push forward into her core with more vigourous speeds, the moans of Mewtwo encouraging him to stimulate her further, his other claw coming up to rub her clit in slow, efficient circles that was the exact opposite of how his other hand was moving. It was moving quickly, roughly pounding the Psychic's pussy with force. With the moans and groans and whimpers of Mewtwo increasing in volume, Genesect threw away all caution into the cold winds of Cerulean Cave and started to get to work.

Mewtwo's mind was crumbling into obliteration. In all obviousness, she wasn't expecting this night to end like this. She thought she'd just read her book than after a few hours would go to sleep on her queen sized white bed which she also stole from the humans. She didn't expect to be assaulted by a weird Bug-Steel mecha insect Legendary that was pounding away at her nether lips with his clawed finger, giving not a damn care about her safety or even wondering why she didn't have a hymen. In truth, Mewtwo had tried to experiment with her sexuality, and had broken her own hymen when 'experimenting' with what the humans called a dildo. Genesect's claw wasn't as big as the dildo, but it was waaaay better than the platic toy. And it wasn't even his schlong yet. But besides from that one time with the dildo, Mewtwo didn't have any real experience with a man, so all this stimulation was exceptional, to say the least. Mewtwo couldn't even seem to control her body, as if she was watching from inside her mind. She watched her body, so deeply submerged in this new feeling... pleasure, it was called. A feeling that she definitely wanted to experience more. Her body squeezed it's legs together, clamping down on Genesect's hand as she screamed in pleasure, cumming and ejecting her pussy juices all over his claws, which Genesect licked up with a dark, smoky look in his headlight-like eyes. For something that looked so emotional, he seemed to be neck deep in a storm of feelings. Mostly lust and desire. The Steel type slowly got up, leaving the Psychic type laying panting on the floor. Only then did she notice the huge, red cock protuding out of his abdomen. It was gigantic, around 14 inches long, longer than most human males. Mewtwo felt her pussy heat up at the sight of such a giant piece of meat, ready for her. Genesect moved to her front, slowly unbinding the dark ropes from her hands and legs. Mewtwo felt her power surge back to her, but she didn't even bother to use it. It was foolish. Both her mind and her body knew that this was what she wanted. To be pleasures by a male. To be filled by that thick cock. To be-

Her thoughts were interrupted when Genesect picked her up bridal style and walked over to her white bed, gently laying her down on it. Genesect looked her over, her smoldering eyes, half-lidded from the pleasurable experience mere moments ago, were looking up at him expectantly. His eyes trailed down to the Psychic types shapely hourglass body, womanly hips, smooth, pale, sexy legs, and of course her wet sex, a small puddle of her juices quickly moistening the white bedsheets. Genesect smiled.

"So Mewtwo, I see you've come to like this sensual experience, eh?" the Male asked. Mewtwo nodded vaguely, spreading her legs wider, telling him to stop the chit-chat and get on with it. Gensect chuckled, crawling on the bed and sitting on his knees in front of her pussy, cock mere inches away from her tight entrance. Mewtwo shivered at the closeness. She could feel the heat coming off of it, the tip of his cock slowly nearing her vagina.

Until Genesect rammed in all 14 inches of his massive rock hard shaft straight inside her. Mewtwo gasped and sexes her back, grabbing the sheets below her as she was assaulted by a feeling a absolute fullness, her pussy clenching the thick rod and drenching it with her juices. She let out a long, low groan, appreciating the big cock that was lodged firmly in her cunt. Mewtwo, at this point, didn't really care about logic and facts anymore. She just wanted to experience what it was like to be a REAL woman. To be pounded raw by a dominant Male. And she had a feeling Genesect wasn't gonna let her down.

After getting past the initial mind-blowing euphoria of such an exquisitely fine pussy that was tighter than hell and milking him for his seed, Genesect slowly snapped himself back to the pleaseurable reality and started to pull out of her, removing half of his length from her cunt before ramming back into her with a savagery akin to that of an Arcanine who's just caught a struggling Deerling in it's maw. Genesect continued this, slowly pulling out than roughly slamming back into her. The rythmic motions and thick musk coming off of the Male was driving Mewtwo insane, not that she wasn't already. She moaned and panted, fisting the sheets as her pussy trembled in delight, ejecting copious amounts of her juices, splashing the Males cock, lubricating it for less effort, and more speed. And Genesect applied more speed.

Tired of the slowness, the Steel type decided to systematically speed up, slowly thrusting into her tightness while gaining speed with each thrust, the whimpers and moans of pleaure the Psychic type was emitting only spurring Genesect to fuck her faster.

His thrusts soon became hard and rough, slamming into her fast, her legs wrapped tight around his abdomen. Genesect leaned down and trapped Mewtwo's body beneath his, his face inches away from hers. He saw her half-lidded eyes, her mouth slightly agape, hot, ragged breaths coming put of her. She was looking up at him with lust, her hips bucking and gyrating in time with his thrusts. Genesect groaned in bliss, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. He leaned even closer to Mewtwo's face, tiling his head to the left so that his mouth wa directly next to her ear.

"You like this, bitch?" the Bug type whispered hotly into her ear. He pinned down her arms with his own, thrusting roughly into her with power that could match Arceus himself. Mewtwo moaned with each thrust, spreading her legs wider for the thick cock. She gasped and mewled under him, tongue lolling out and eyes hazes over with lust. Genesect smiled.

"Judging by the look on your face, I do believe that you are, in fact, liking this," the Legendary said, slamming his thick cock into her wet pussy over and over again. Mewtow suddenly found her voice and screamed loudly:

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Mewtwo climaxed all over Genesect's crotch, drenching it more than it already was. The Male didn't seem to mind, leaning into her while pounding away at her sweet cunt without a care for her self-being. Mewtwo moaned and screamed, begging for more like a cheap slut. THIS is what she was missing out on? The feeling was indescribable, the feeling of being completely dominated by such a dominating Male, being used for his pleasure and his pleasure alone while he was being roughly pounded by such a thick and amazing cock. Mewtwo screamed for more, not wanting it to end.

Each thrust of Genesect's cock made Mewtwo more and more submissive to him. She whimpered and pleaded to be fucked harder, to be fucked faster, for her body to be used as a sex toy. Gensect happily obliged.

"Yesssss. You like that bitch? Huh? Huh?! You like my thick cock dominating you? Tell me what you like, slut!" the Steel type roared, slamming so fast inside her that Mewtwo thought he was using ExtremeSpeed to achieve such thrusting speeds. She screamed and moaned.

"P-please! Fuck me harder with your thick cock! Make me your slave! Make me your slut with your big, hard cock!" the Psychich type, so consumed in lust, couldn't stop such dirty words. Hearing such words from the usually calm and collected Mewtwo drove Genesect over the edge, ramming into her tight cuny before finally exploding inside of her, pumping load after load of his pent-up seed inside of her. Mewtwo screamed in ecstasy, arching her back to feel his cum flow into her womb. Genesect's thick cock stilled inside her for a moment, enjoying the lush, velvety walls of Mewtwo's pussy, never wanting to leave it. He laid on top of the panting Female, his head a perfect shape to snuggle into the Psychic types neck groove.

Mewtwo was in absolute bliss, her thoughts in turmoil. She was kinda disappointed that it was over already, but soon found out that that was not the case.

She felt Genesect get off her a roughly flip her onto her hand and knees, her tone, shapely legs, sexy, curvy hips, and big round ass high up in the air. Her tail swished left and right hypnotically, that is until Genesect moved it aside and mounted her, his cockhead poking her drenched pussy which was still dripping their combined fluids onto the stained bedsheets. Without asking, Genesect rammed his full length into her, elicting a gasp from the slurry Female below him as her groaned in bliss at once again feeling the tight pussy surround his cock, her velvety walls squeezing his dick, already milking him of his seed.

Genesect growled in a predatory manner, pounding away at the Psychic whores abused cunt with all his strenth. Mewtwo was resting on her knees and elbows, face a complete mixture of lust, ecstasy, and blankness. There was nothing but sex, nothing but musk, nothing but the indescribable feeling of getting filled with such a huge cock once again. Mewtwo screamed in joy.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Harder! Oh, fuck! Fuck your slut harder, Genesect! Fuck my tight pussy with your thick cock! Harder! Please! More! More! Fuck me!"

Genesect couldn't even begin to describe how horny the dirty words coming out of the once clean Psychic type made him feel. He concentrated on the amazing sensual feeling of hard cock meeting tight pussy, his claws gripping her slender waist as her rammed his cock into her, loud wet slaps echoing across the cave walls as he continued to pleasure the cock-hungry whore below him. He growled and leaned backwards to spank her asscheeks, elicting a whimper of submissiveness from the Female.

"Yeah, who's my bitch now?" the Legendary asked sultrily, spanking her ass once more while thrusting into her pussy with so much force the bed was rocking. Mewtwo, so consumed in lust, could only scream and whimper in ecstasy, her face telling the Male all that he needed to know. Tongue out, half-lidded eyes, a stupid fucked smile on her face, screaming dirty words, encouraging him to fuck her faster with his fucking huge cock.

Mewtwo had never felt so happy ever before. She would never want this feeling to end. To be endlessly dominated by a strong Male and his thick, long cock for all eternity, begging for more like a cheap slut while her pussy was filled with cock. This was what it felt like to be a woman. To be pleasures and used by a Male who knew how to make her feel good. Right now, with the feelings of lust and complete euphoria completely overcoming her entire being, there was nothing else in the world she'd rather be than to be a cock-hungry slut, legs spread and pussy ready for a strong Male to ravish and use her body as if she was nothing more than a cheap slut. Mewtwo wanted nothing more than to be used, abused, and dominated by a big, hard cock and a strong, dominating Male.

And Genesect fit that bill spot on.

With a roar of predatory dominace and a scream of submissive ecstasy, both Legendaries came at the same time, Mewtwo squirting her sweet nectar all over Genesect's cock as he ejected rope after rope of hot seed inside her, filling her womb with his essence. Mewtwo groaned and slumped onto the pillows, her strength leaving her as she felt his hot seed fill her up completely. She whimpered like a whore who hasn't gotten enough when the Male Legendary slowl pulled out of her, his cock absolutely drenched, and layer down next to her, spooning her. His cock rubbed seductively on her ass, but they could do that later. Mewtwo's pussy was dripping cum and juices all over the ruined bedsheets. She snuggled closer to the Bug type, rubbing her ass on his thick cock. Genesect put his arms around her, and without a word, fell asleep to the gentle breeze and the cool silence of Cerulean Cave.

(Scene Change)

It was the morning after their first time together, and Genesect wasn't spending it banging Mewtwo's brains out. Nope, he was at the Hall of Origins, listening to Arceus yap on and on about boring shit as usual.

When the Meeting ended, he was approached by his good friends Darkrai, who was looking at him intently with a hint of amusement in his one visible eye.

"So, I take it that you used my ropes to it's full extent?" the Dark type asked. Genesect's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You could say that, yeah."

"And how was your time with Mewtwo, then?" Darkrai inquired.

Genesect looked over to where Mewtwo was. She was slowly getting ready to teleport back to Cerulean Cave when she looked behind her and caught Genesect's gaze. She gave him a sultry smile and a provocative wink, shaking her ass slightly at his direction before teleproting to her home. Genesect groaned in appreciation to the slurry Psychic types actions. He looked back at Darkrai, who was giving him an amused smirk. Genesect's grin widened. He was gonna have a a HELL of a time when her got to Cerulean Cave. The Bug-Steel type looked at the Dark type a grinned.

"It was, in Mewtwo's words, highly educational. Both for me and for her, if you know what I mean."

0000000000

A/N: Hoooooooly Hell! Damn guys, that was crazy long! Jesus, when'd I start writing these long-ass fics,eh?

Anyways, that was a little 'Coming Back' gift for you Fellow Fanfictioneers. Hopefuly I won't just disappear again. I will try and update on a more regular basis, so keep a lookout for the next Chapter coming soon.

But for now, this is Baconicon13, I'm back and ready for some more smutty action! See ya guys!

Baaaiii. 


	18. Riley x F Lucario

A/N: What is UP my fellow horny Fanfictioneers? Hell, where have I been? Stroking my cock, of course! A man needs his testosterone, eh?

Well, that was a rather stupid intro. Anyways, Baconicon13 is back to give you some more smut. Yep, fuck yea. Smut for life!

Okay, that's over with. Now before I get down and dirty with your requests, I wanna put up one last original Chapter before throwing myself balls-deep into making all your requests. And since I've noticed that there's an apparent lack of Male Human x Female Pokemon on this story, I have decided to fucking make one!

Now this Chapter right here is going to be something ya'll have never seen before. Like I said, I strive to make new pairings all the time. So this pairing right here is quite likely never seen before, and if it is, note my attention to it.

So here you go guys! Have a good stroke to this one! Always happy to serve your erections, my fellow Fanfictioneers!

Cheerio!

Disclaimer: Fun Fact - Including this Chapter, Lucario is the character I've made the most Chapters about with 3.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Chapter 18: Riley x F Lucario

Iron Island didn't have a lot of residents. Sure there were visitors hoping to explore and find amazing stuff in the deep caves and mines, but in the end they would climb aboard the ship that would bring them back to the nearby city.

There was only one real resident of Iron Island, his house standing near the entrance to the caves. He lived here with his 2 only friends, Salamence and Lucario. This was, of course, Riley. The hat wearing, blue suited, bad-ass. He alone took up residence at Iron Island, waking up everyday to see the boat dock at the pier and new tourists and adventurers would stream out of it. He would greet most of them, always eager to make friends. It was a lonely life on Iron Island, with people coming and going always and all the time. The only human he ever felt close with was this cheery girl named Dawn, who years back helped him get rid of Team Galactic, who were tearing up Iron Island like an infestation. Riley gifted her with a Riolu egg, and Dawn one day visited him, showing him her fully grown and very strong Lucario. And up to this day, they remained friends.

And that was it. A life of mostly solitude, living on an island with people that came and went, his only true friends a girl and his two Pokemon.

Riley met Salamence when the big dragon was still a shy, young Bagon. He stumbled upon the Pokemon as he was exploring Iron Island, when he was still new to the place. And ever since then, they were close as glue.

But of course Riley's best friend was, and will always be, Lucario. He had gotten her as an egg as well, from his Father, who died that same year on Iron Island in a mining incident. From that day on, Riley made his home on Iron Island, vowing to help people and protect them so that no one would die like his Father had. And with the help of his Lucario, who had evolved incredibly fast and had become very close with her trainer, they made Iron Island become a safer place. Riley and Lucario had shared so much together, had been so close, and truly, there was nobody that Riley ever considered to be as close to him as he and Lucario were. She was his everything, and vice versa. Riley would probably kill himself if anything happened to Lucario, and so that's why he decided to live life more peacefully, staying at home more and venturing down to the caves less. His Pokemon seemed fine with it. They enjoyed some peace and quiet some time. And today would be like any other day, except for one special moment that would change Riley and Lucario's lives forever...

(Scene Change)

Riley woke up to the sweet voice of Lucario waking him up.

"Master, rise and shine!"

He opened his eyes to look up into the smiling face of his Lucario. He groaned, the sun shining into his room. He checked the clock on the wall. 6:00. He grunted and tried to go back to sleep, but Lucario shook him again, whining in his mind.

"Maaaster! Get up!" She whined, her cute face pouting at him, her eyes gleaming with sadness. Riley groaned. The puppy dog face always got him.

"Fine, I'm getting up." To which Lucario smiled and jumped on top of him, hugging him tenderly. Riley felt a warmth spreading inside him. He always loved Lucarios giddy and childish personality. While most Lucarios were stoic and steely, his Lucario was happy and always smiling. She was the perfect Pokemon who could brighten up his day, any day. And since her mastery of her Aura, she had created a bond with Riley that allowed her to tap into his intelligence, which she used to learn the English language. So now she could easily speak English and converse with her Master at all times.

Riley got Lucario off him and got up from his bed. His room was quite simple. The floor and walls were made of wood, and the sun shone brightly through the huge windows that opened into a porch. The house had a country style homey feeling to it, and it always warmed Riley's heart to know that he made this place with his own bare hands and with the help of Lucario.

Riley walked into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and putting on some casual clothes. A white shirt and blue jeans. He only wore his suit and hat when he had to go outdoors, and honestly he was feeling quite lazy today, opting to stay home and chill. He walked outside to the porch, where the bright morning was accompanied by the sounds of Pokemon and the breeze of the wind. The landscape was beautiful, with the view of the sea directly in front of him and the caves behind him. The gentle waves were calming and beautiful as the sun reflected on the waters, making the day look all the more brighter.

The breakfast table, which was always on the porch, was already set up by Lucario, and by the smell of things, bacon and eggs would be breakfast for today. Riley smiled. Teaching Lucario how to cook was tricky, but with practice, she had become an excellent cook. He sat down and began to eat. A few minutes later and out came Lucario, wearing an apron and holding a plate of bacon. Seeing her in that apron always made Riley horny as fuck. She looked so cute and so... submissive. Riley shook his head. What was he thinking? If Lucario ever found out about what he thought about her, she'd probably leave him. He looked up to see Lucario seat next to him, giving him her smiles that she saved only for him.

"Good morning, Master!" She greeted cheerfully.

He smiled back, and he noticed a small blush on her cheeks. Riley did a double take. 'Was she blushing because I smiled at her?' he thought.

He couldn't dwell on it for any longer because at that moment a roar echoed through the valley and Salamence dropped out of the sky. He stood at the front of the porch and decided to immediately fall over and take a nap on the soft grass. Riley smiled. His Salamence loved sleep more than he did, and it spent most of his time eating and sleeping. But when it came to battles, Salamence was a beast, highly competitive and a hard worker. Looking at the Salamence quickly fall asleep, Riley finished his food and went back inside, leaving Lucario to clean up the dishes. She didn't mind, as it gave her time to think about her trainer.

Lucario never thought she would feel this way towards Riley, but every since she evolved into a Lucario, she had been having intense feelings for her Master. Everytime she looked at him, her brothers would clench with desire. She wanted him bad. She wanted him to dominate her in bed. She wanted him to thrust his thick cock into her wet pussy as she laid below him, moaning and begging her Master to pound her harder and faster and-

Lucario shivered and whimpered, feeling her cunt get immensely wet. She had to relieve herself. Quickly cleaning up the dishes, she hurried into her separate room to relieve herself of her itch.

Riley woke up from his sleep by a certain noise. He glanced at the clock. 7:30. Damn. He had barely slept an hour. He groggily got up and walked toward the sound, which was emanating from Lucario's room. He was going to knock when he heard her moan loudly. Riley froze. He leaned closer to the door, straining his ears to hear what she was saying.

"Oh, Master! Please! Harder! Fuck me like a little slut with your big cock!" Lucario moaned out in ecstasy.

Riley nearly fell on his ass when he heard her. Was it possible? Did Lucario feel the same way as he did? There was only one way to find out. He silently opened her door and walked into her room.

Inside he found Lucario on her bed, legs spread wide and tongue lolling out. Her fingers were currently pumping in and out of her drenched pussy while her other hand played with her clitoris, pinching and rubbing it. She moaned loudly, whimpering and panting as her eyes were closed tightly, probably imagining him ramming her and dominating her. She started to pump her fingers faster, moaning louder as she got closer to her climax. Crying out in lust, she came all over her hands and the bedsheets. Seeing this, Riley's mind exploded with lust. He couldn't control himself anymore. He walked up to the front of the bed and slowly touched her thigh.

Lucario's eyes opened and she gasped in shock. Her Master was right in front of her, touching her so close to her dripping sex. She whimpered and looked down, pulling her legs close to her body and covering her eyes with her hands. She couldn't believe that Master saw her pleasure herself! And about him too. She started to cry, fearing that her Master would be disgusted and would throw her out. Instead she felt a hand caress her cheek. She brought her hands down and looked up. Master was on the bed next to her, caressing her cheek. She gasped. Not because of his caressing but because of the look in his eyes. She saw genuine love and care, but deep inside she saw the primal lust raging within him. She felt her pussy grow wet again. That look was so primal and so... dominant. She unconsciously moaned and spread her legs, revealing herself to her Master. Riley took a sharp intake of breath as his hand drifted from her cheek down to her chest spike, lower to her smooth stomach, then finally to her clit. She yelled and moaned, relaxing on the bed. Riley leaned in close to her and looked her in the eye.

"Lucario, ever since you evolved, I have found myself encapsulated and spellbound by your beauty. I love you Lucario, so much more than you may know. And I want to show you how much I love you. Will you allow me?" He gently whispered to her. Lucario had tears in her eyes. Her Master loved her. He loved her just like how she loved him. She nodded happily, her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Master. Please, make me yours."

Riley sealed the deal with a kiss, touching his lips to hers, both moaning loudly from the sexual desire that exploded from both of them. Riley started to remove his pants with his hand while his other hand started to pump in and out of Lucario. She moaned into the kiss, her sexy legs and smooth thighs clenching around his hand. She broke the kiss, both gasping for air.

"M-master, please don't tease me. I want your cock, Master. Please fill me with your thickness!" She pleaded, her eyes glowing with lust. Riley's chuckled, loving the submissive look on her jackal face and her eyes pleading him to fuck her hard.

"Of course, my love."

He removed his fingers from her pussy, making Lucario moan softly. Using both hand he pulled down his pants and boxers, and Lucario was greeted with his thick cock. She moaned in lust, looking intently at the 12-inch cock of her Master. She wanted that inside her, to make her feel loved and needed. She wanted that cock to dominate her and to enslave her mind and body. She wanted to live for that cock. She would be her Master's sex slave, his own personal bitch.

Riley removed his shirt and grabbed Lucarios thighs, pulling her close, her half-lidded eyes greeted his intense blue eyes, a silent plea to get it on already. Riley grinned and didn't waste any more time. With one quick motion he slammed his cock inside her dripping cunt.

Lucario's moan might've been heard by the entire island.

Riley groaned, his cock being squeezed by Lucarios insanely tight walls. The feeling was the best thing that he ever felt. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. Sure he had fucked Dawn the many times she visited, but Lucario felt different. Riley knew Dawn was a slutty whore that fucked all over the place. Lucario was HIS slutty whore and ONLY his. She was his personal slave, and Riley would never let her go.

Riley started to thrust wildly into her, making the Pokemon moan and whimper loudly. She tried to look at him, but it was hard to do so when she was being so thoroughly fucked. Her pussy was being dominated by his amazing cock, and she loved it. She screamed into the ceiling, releasing an orgasm already as she bucked her hips to his thrusts, meeting his slams with excitement. She moaned and panted like a bitch in heat, and the way she was being dominated by such an impressive specimen of a man was making her lose her mind in pleasure and lust.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Lucario screamed in ecstasy, her mind filled with noting but sex and mind-blowing lust. Riley had no intention of stopping, pounding the sexy Lucario ever faster. He decided to exert his dominance over his best friend turned sex slave.

"Who's your Master, Lucario? Do you like Master's dick? Do you like his thick cock inside you always? Answer me, you slutty whore!" Riley growled, flipping her onto her hands and knees, her ass high in the air. Riley pounded her relentlessly, spanking her round, sexy ass. Lucario moaned and screamed submissively.

"You're my Master! I love your tight cock! Please fuck me harder, Master!" Lucario screamed out. Riley gripped her asscheeks and fucked her harder, feeling his cock get sucked tighter by Lucarios ever tight vagina. He loved it. He felt his balls tighten and grunted, spilling his seed inside her. Lucario moaned, slumping onto the bed as she was claimed by her Master.

Riley wasn't done yet. He pulled out of her only to flip her on her back once more and he lifted her legs up, holding her legs up by her ankles as he started to pound her pussy harder. Lucario screamed lustfully, her pussy being absolutely dominated by her Master.

"Yes! Harder, Master! Your cock is amazing! Fuck me like a slutty bitch!" Lucario moaned out. Dirty words that came out of her mouth. It made Riley even hornier, fucking his sex slave ever harder. His cock was ramming her at speeds no human should be achieving, but the pleasure was overriding Riley's mind. He just wanted to fuck this submissive cock whore for all of eternity. Lucario belonged to him and him alone.

Lucario struck a second orgasm hard. She screamed and came all over Riley's cock, lubricating it and making him able to thrust faster into her. Riley groaned, his eyes glowing with feral dominance. He growled and pounded her harder.

"Your body is mine! Your pussy belongs to me! Your entire life and existence belongs to me! You have no other purpose but to be my personal sex slave, to spread your legs for me and me alone! We are not friends or partners. I am your Master and you are my slave! You are my slutty cock loving whore and you will live for my cock! You are nothing but a hole for me to fuck! You will live to serve my cock for all time! Do you understand me, you fucking slut! You! Are! Mine!"

Riley roared with primal dominance, erupting as he spilled his seed inside her once again. He pulled out, spraying his load all over Lucario's battered body. From her head to her body to her legs to her ass, she was covered in white. Lucario whimpered and panted in lust.

"Yes! You own me! I belong to you! I'm you slut, your whore, your bitch! Please fuck me more, Master! Make me your slave for the rest of my life! I live to be fucked by your amazing cock!" Lucario moaned in ecstasy.

Master was right. From this day on, she would be nothing more than his sex slave, to serve his cock for the rest of her life. Riley stood her up and brought her to her knees, standing up in front of her and ramming his cock down her throat. Lucario winced and chocked on his cock, her eyes filling with tears of joy. Because she had finally become what she always wanted to be. A slut for her Master. A slave to his dominance. A submissive whore who would spread her legs for him. They were not friends, they were not lovers, they were no longer man and Pokemon. No, from now on, as Lucario was choking on Riley's cock, they will always be...

Master and Slave.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

A/N: Holy. Fucking. Shit.

That was hardcore. Christ, I kinda orgasmed in my pants from that. That was just pure dominance. Damn. Wow.

Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! Next Chapter will be all about requests, so this is the last of my original stories, for now.

See us guys soon!

Baconicon13, is out!

Baaaiii!


End file.
